Undone
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Bianca Danielson has been isolated from the world for 5 years after the untimely death of her husband, Myron. Kavari Jacobs has lived her life as a cosmetologist far away from the world of the WWE her father works at. So when they are kidnapped by 3 strange men, their worlds completely change, rearrange and eventually the truth comes out. Will the girls find a way out or stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Undone**

Chapter 1

She hated thunderstorms.

Bianca jumped whenever the lightning flashed through her windows, igniting her bedroom for a few seconds before returning to darkness. She lived alone in the woods of Aberdeen, Washington, just on the outskirts of the town. It was a rainy season in Aberdeen, so it was a good thing her house was built high up on a hill or else she'd be flooded out for sure. Her cabin house squeaked as fierce winds blew against it, but Bianca knew she was safe. It wouldn't budge. The house was built from scratch, courtesy of her deceased husband, Myron. It'd been 5 years since his tragic accident and Bianca still missed him deeply, but her mourning had ceased for the most part. She had good and bad days. It was hard being a widow at the tender age of 22, but Bianca got through it the best she could and remained strong.

Right out of high school, Bianca agreed to marry Myron when he proposed since they were high school sweethearts. Together all 4 years and never once splitting, no matter how bad the fights they had were. They always stuck together no matter what and never let peer pressure claim them. Bianca was in the drama department and choir along with Myron, who also took shop to learn how to build things like a house. Bianca had just turned 18 a month prior to graduation and Myron proposed to her at her graduation party after the ceremony.

Closing her eyes, Bianca remembered it as if it happened yesterday. She'd worn a white lace dress that had a dipped neckline, the dress flooding around her knees. Myron had worn a crisp black dress shirt and slacks, his twinkling green eyes full of love and light. He was the perfect man for her, the only man Bianca had ever been with and they had waited until their wedding night to have sex. It was a mutual agreement between them because they wanted their first time to be unforgettable, even if it wasn't done perfectly. Bianca had never met anyone like him in her life, having grown up with him in the small town of Aberdeen and somehow they managed to find each other. She remembered him walking directly over to her and taking both of her hands, softly kissing her lips. Then, he kneeled in front of Bianca and presented her with a beautiful single round diamond ring set on a gold band, asking her to become his wife. Bianca cried her eyes out, nodding through tears and hugged Myron tightly, hearing the applause from her family behind them.

He was 18 as well, both of them completely in love and Bianca's parents instantly gave their blessing along with Myron's. The kids had been together far too long for them to question if marriage was what they wanted. Myron's mother, Lydia, had come to her graduation party for this special occasion since her beloved son filled her in on what was going on. Lydia had helped him pick the ring out since he'd saved money from his job at the local mechanic shop his father owned. Bianca had never taken the ring off, not even when she showered or cooked, wanting it with her always. Even now, she still wore it 5 years since Myron's untimely death. No matter how hard she tried, Bianca couldn't remove it and didn't know if she ever would because it was part of him she kept with her always.

Their wedding was thrown together pretty quickly, thanks to their mothers and they were married in August, 3 months after the engagement, in a beautiful ceremony. Her wedding dress was her mother's, long sleeved and ivory with lace hemming and a cathedral train. It fit her perfectly and Bianca had no problem wearing her mother's wedding dress, having been in love with it since she was a little girl. Around 50 people attended the wedding with Bianca's parents covering the wedding itself and Myron's taking care of the reception afterwards. They were married in the local church Bianca used to attend every Sunday, back when she used to have all the faith in the world. Losing her husband had made all of her faith vanish into thin air along with any hope, the light completely dead in her sky blue eyes.

It was a fairytale come true and Bianca was the princess being swept off of her feet by her prince charming. At least, that's what she thought at the time. Myron had saved up some money and received a nice chunk from his parents, deciding he would build his family a strong sturdy home. Bianca wanted to have children with him, to start their family and luckily Myron had gotten a great job with the city. Basically, he went out to reconstruct and build old landmarks and bridges along with anything the city needed done. With that money combined with working part time at his father's shop, Myron brought him a nice chunk of change every week to support his family. He never wanted his wife to work a day in her life, especially since they planned on having kids and Bianca had no problem with it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bianca jumped when another streak of lightning flashed through the window, a shiver shooting down her spine. She left the bedroom to check the thermostat in the hallway and turned the heat up when she saw it was only 60 degrees in the house. Even having light blue fleece pants and a matching long sleeved top on with warm socks, it didn't get rid of the chill that entered the house. Her light brown hair hung down around her shoulders loosely, Bianca never doing anything with it. There was no point. A rumble of thunder suddenly shook the house's foundation, making Bianca's eyes widen. A few seconds later, the lights went out blanketing Bianca in complete darkness.

"Damn it." She groaned in a mutter, trying to feel through the darkness and slowly adjusting her eyes, heading toward the stairs to see if she could make it to the basement to check the fuse box.

Unbeknownst to Bianca, the storm hadn't been the reason for all the lights going out. "Well that was too fucking easy." The man said to no one in particular, an evil smirk curving his lips as he slid the wire cutters into his back jean pocket.

Pulling out his lock pick next, he squatted down and began working the door open since he'd also cut her security alarm system. That was easy too. The woman obviously didn't think anyone would find her way out in the middle of the woods, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Hearing the click on the door, the man silently turned the doorknob and entered the house, looking behind him to make sure nobody had followed him. Silly superstition way out here, but one could never be too careful when breaking and entering. He heard a soft voice in the next room, quietly making his way through the kitchen and stopped, turning his face to look up at the ceiling. This would be like taking candy from a baby.

"Come to Daddy, Princess."

Somehow, someway Bianca made it safely downstairs without breaking her neck, chalking it up to knowing the house like the back of her hand. She headed toward the kitchen since the fuse box was in the pantry and stopped short when creaking sounded behind her. Bianca whipped around, breathing a little heavier and didn't see anything, a deep frown forming on her face. What the hell was going on? Normally, she didn't lose power during thunderstorms, not even if they were severe. She had a generator that should've kicked on by now, but nothing was happening. Turning her back on that creaking noise was a mistake. The next second, Bianca was grabbed from behind, one strong arm wrapping around her waist to lock her arms at her sides and another over her mouth. She immediately screamed, thrashing around in the intruder's arms and felt tears pool in her eyes. Her back pressed tightly against a muscular chest that felt like a brick wall only softened because of flesh. She stopped struggling when the intruder applied more pressure over her mouth, making her neck arch back against the rock hard shoulder the arm was attached to. Whimpering, Bianca closed her eyes as tears poured down her face and could only hope whatever this monster had planned for her happened quickly.

His lips rested against the shell of her ear, hot breath caking her lobe. "Calm down, sweetheart, or things will have to get messy." He warned in a low gritty voice, eyes narrowing when she continued struggling. "Right now I'm being nice, but I can get mean fast."

Dragging her into the kitchen over to the counter, he grabbed a white cloth that had a strong odor coming from it. He prepped it quickly as soon as he entered the house so it would be ready to use if need-be. When the woman refused to stop struggling, he snatched it and instantly put it over her mouth, knowing it would only take one big breath. Bianca tried not breathing the foul smell in, but it was either that or passing out from lack of oxygen. As soon as she inhaled, darkness quickly swallowed her whole and her body slumped against the intruder, eyes closed. Lifting her up with ease, the intruder sat her down in a nearby chair and tied her wrists together skillfully. She'd never be able to get out of those knots, not unless they were cut off with a sharp object.

"That's it, sweetheart, have a little nap. When you wake up, you'll be in a completely different world." He promised with a dark chuckle, whipping his phone out to send his partners in crime a quick text message to let them know his job was finished.

Tossing the sleeping beauty over his broad shoulder, the intruder left without a trace and laid her in the backseat of his getaway car. As an afterthought, he pulled out more rope and tied her feet together, even though she wouldn't be waking up for quite a while. He'd kept the cloth over her mouth and nose a few seconds longer than necessary. Slipping behind the wheel, he fired up the ignition and took off out of the wooded area, heading for the highway to meet up with his partners.

**~!~**

Deep sapphire eyes looked through raven angled bangs that hung down the side of her face. Kavari blew a breath up, trying to get her bangs to rest on the side of her eye instead of in it. She had waist length raven hair that hugged around her perfectly just above her backside. Gritting her teeth, Kavari currently lay under a pipe on a sink she was trying to fix the leaking it kept having. Every time someone washed a customer's hair in this godforsaken sink, a mini lake developed under it. She pulled it apart and put nylon tape inside the threads, piecing it back together carefully. Now all Kavari had to do was test the waters, so to speak, and see if the leaking had finally been fixed. Sliding from beneath the sink, Kavari rose to her feet and crossed her fingers before turning the faucet on, a bright smile crossing her face when no lake started forming under it.

"Hey Lisa, the dreaded #3 is fixed. You can thank my father for telling me how to fix it over the phone." Kavari crowed proudly, dusting her hands off on her faded blue jeans.

Lisa laughed softly. "I can't believe you got it fixed. Tell your pops I owe him a steak dinner the next time he's in town."

Laughing, Kavari put her tools away in the closet and washed her hands, drying them off applying lotion so they wouldn't chap up. "Will do. Hey before I forget about it, here's my $300 for my station rent." She slapped the money down on the counter.

Kavari had been a cosmetologist for the last 3 years after graduating from beauty school. Anyone who had hair, no matter how fried or horribly cut it was, she could color, cut, trim, shave and highlight it with no problems. Whatever a person wanted, she could do and loved challenges. Lisa had visited the beauty school she attended in Nashville, Tennessee and was very impressed with Kavari's work, offering her a job on the spot. They became fast friends and Lisa was like a sister to her since they'd known each other for 3 long years. Whatever problems Lisa had, she always went to Kavari and had planned on asking to make her a partner when the time was right.

"Ah yes, my children in college. Thank you." Lisa joked, giggling and took the money, placing it in her purse since she was on her way out the door.

"No problem, I'm heading home. It's getting really dark outside and it's almost 9. See you tomorrow."

Kavari's shift was usually 12-8 PM, but she scheduled anyone when they needed her help. Pulling her red hooded sweatshirt on, she zipped it up and walked out of the salon, taking her plastic apron off in the process. She grabbed her keys out of her purse while trekking on the sidewalk, the neon sign **Hairdresser's Inc. **flashing for a second before turning off. Rounding the corner heading to the parking lot, Kavari arrived at her car and slid the key into the lock of her red Acura, but never had a chance to open it. Out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her sides and pulled her back against a solid chest. Kavari snapped her head up while struggling against her assailant and locked eyes with a second man. He had long silky black hair hanging in his face, so she couldn't see who it was. She didn't recognize him, but the second he stepped too close, Kavari hauled off burying her foot in his lower genitals, not stopping her struggling trying to break free.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" The long black haired man roared, cupping his lower extremities and hissed through his teeth, stormy grey eyes staring at her hardening. "GET CONTROL OF THIS BITCH BEFORE I DO! Believe me, she doesn't want me handling her!" He howled, trying not to hit his knees from the crushing shot he took to his nut sack. Pretty sure his balls had lodged in his throat, if she kicked him any harder, he'd be puking right now.

The other man with two-toned hair of black and a quarter blonde narrowed his eyes, burying his hand in the woman's black thick tresses, snarling in her ear. "If you know what's good for you, little bitch, you'll settle the fuck down before we put you OUT."

He could feel her trembling from head to toe against him and nodded at his partner, who had thick rope in his hands. Quickly, they tied her hands behind her back while she stayed still, but the two-toned haired man didn't release her for a second. When he thought their victim would fight back again, his hand moved from her hair to her neck, squeezing ever so slightly.

"Don't think for a second I won't snap this pretty neck right off your shoulders, girl. Now calm the fuck down and STAY STILL."

The long haired man scowled at her once he finished tying her hands up and immediately ripped a piece of duct tape off of a roll they had, planting it over her mouth. "Let's go. She's got friends here and they might've spotted us."

"Time to go, baby." Lifting her up, the two-toned haired man planted her in the trunk of the car and they sped away from the salon moments later. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be…"

"Speak for yourself, dickhead." His partner growled angrily. "You weren't kicked in the balls." They both hoped their partner in Aberdeen, Washington had better luck retrieving his victim than they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kavari was resourceful if nothing else.

As soon as the trunk lid was slammed shut, she started working her tongue against the duct tape across her mouth to soften it. The taste was vile and made her want to gag, but getting away from these two assailants overshadowed that fact. Eventually, she got it off, gulping in a couple deep breaths and looked around, feeling her heart pounding violently against her chest. Rubbing the left side of her face on the trunk carpeting, Kavari managed to remove the rest of the duct tape. She loved that these two idiots tied her hands behind her back as she dug in her back pocket, relieved her phone hadn't been lost when the morons manhandled her. Craning her arms around, Kavari managed to hit the unlock button on her Android and hit her father's number since it was on speed dial.

"Dad!" She muttered out quietly as soon as his deep rumble came over the line. "Dad! Someone's got me. Can you hear me, Dad? I'm in the trunk of a car." Kavari had to keep her voice lowered so her kidnappers didn't overhear.

Glancing over at his partner, the long dark haired man had a feeling in the pit of his stomach they forgot to do something. He suddenly turned the radio down and could hear something coming from the trunk of the car, cursing out of nowhere. "You forgot to check her for a phone, idiot!" He socked his partner in the arm and threw the car in park on the side of the highway, jumping out to go check the woman in the trunk, jerking it open. Sure enough, he'd been right and shook his head, snatching the phone away from her. "Stupid move, sweetheart." Putting the cell phone to his ear, a sick smile crossed his face at the voice on the other end.

"KAVARI?"

"Don't worry, Daddy, we'll take really good care of your precious baby girl."

He hit the end button, snapping the phone in half dropping it to the ground at his boots. Slamming the trunk shut again, he jumped behind the wheel again and took off, hoping no passersby's hadn't noticed a tied up woman in the trunk since it'd been wide open. The two-toned haired man frowned, feeling the tension thicken in the car and turned the radio back on, staring out the window.

"Sorry man." He mumbled to his long haired partner, ignoring the big man's glare and took her now crushed phone that he swept from the gravel. "She's definitely resourceful, isn't she?" He tried cracking a joke and failed miserably when his partner growled, deciding it would be best to keep his mouth shut for the duration of the trip. "I got a text from Dean." He said a little while later. "He said mission accomplished."

"Excellent." The dark haired man rumbled, rubbing his hands together. "Where are we meeting?"

"The next area where Raw is." Two-toned had already sent a text message back to Dean for confirmation.

"Then the fun can REALLY begin."

**~!~**

Glen Jacobs stared at the phone for what seemed like ages, trembling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He couldn't believe what just happened. His precious daughter, his baby girl, just called him for help because she'd been kidnapped by…ROMAN REIGNS! He recognized that voice anywhere, especially from all the promos those assholes cut since coming to the WWE. Kavari was in trouble and Glen felt his stomach twisting in knots, immediately calling his partner, Bryan Danielson.

"Yeah?" Bryan answered on the second ring, yawning loudly.

"We've got a serious problem. It's the Shield. They-" Glen closed his eyes painfully shut, trying to keep his temper in check. "T-They took my baby girl…my daughter! Kavari is in trouble! You don't have any children, do you?"

Bryan shot up in bed, ignoring his girlfriend's whimper in protest and flipped the covers off, standing instantly. "I'm on my way." He hung up and flew out of the room like his ass was on fire, not believing what was happening. Just what the hell was the Shield up to now?

**~!~**

Adrenaline kept her awake. Kavari probably would've kicked the big one in the head when he opened the trunk if they hadn't been smart enough to tape her ankles. She already had terrible insomnia to begin with, so adding abduction to the list only heightened her resolve to sleep further. Kavari had severe motion sickness while lying in the trunk of a car and knew, as soon as they stood her upright, she would vomit. Not having a clue how much time passed, the car finally jerk to a stop and was placed in park, the ignition cut. The trunk popped open a few seconds later and Kavari squinted against the light stinging her eyes, blinking several times.

"If you're taking me out of here, I suggest you put me in front of a toilet or trashcan because I'm going to puke." She informed them, keeping her voice low and even. "I don't travel well laying down." That was their one and only warning. If they didn't listen to her, she would spew all over their boots and it would be their entire fault. "And please undo my hands so I can get my hair out of my face." It had driven her crazy throughout the entire time she'd been in the trunk.

Roman Reigns chuckled. "You're awfully demanding for someone laying in a trunk duct taped."

Kavari rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's your puke party. It's not like I could outrun either of you idiots anyway."

Dean Ambrose was the next one to chuckle as he walked up with Bianca Danielson over his shoulder, still knocked out from the chloroform. She would be waking up before long. "If she's serious about that puke party, you might wanna take her serious because I'm not cleaning up vomit. I have to get princess here inside before she wakes up." He turned and walked into the motel. It wasn't the Ritz Carlton, but would do for now since they couldn't let any of the WWE Superstars see them with the women. Not yet anyway.

"Your hands are remaining taped."

Seth Rollins wasn't buying her puking threat and yanked her upright from the trunk, immediately spinning her around as she dropped to her knees vomiting violently in the parking lot. He managed to pull her black hair from her face so the vomit didn't get in it, looking absolutely disgusted. Seth had a strong stomach, but vomit definitely made him queasy.

"That's sickening." He groaned, turning green.

"She warned you." Roman snorted, sounding purely evil and watched as Dean took Bryan Danielson's sister inside the motel room. They had to be on the outskirts because going to a hotel the WWE Superstars stayed at was out of the question.

Setting Bianca down in a chair, Dean began duct taping her wrists to the wooden arms along with her ankles, not chancing anything. Dean was right on the money as far as Bianca waking up because, 10 minutes later after being taped to the chair, she slowly began stirring. Her head felt heavy from being chloroformed, making her extremely dizzy. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as Bianca slowly lifted her head, trying to blink the blurriness away and hoped the haze in her mind dispersed soon. Just as she looked up, 3 men stared back at her along with another woman, who looked completely pissed off.

"W-Where am I?" She stammered weakly, coughing a little and lulled her head back against the wooden chair, closing her eyes again.

Seth immediately slapped another piece of duct tape over Kavari Jacobs' mouth because he didn't need her telling the other woman what was going on or that she'd been kidnapped. "What did you give her?" He demanded, looking at a perched Dean on the bed, folding his arms in front of his chest while Roman took hold of Kavari. "You weren't supposed to knock her out, didn't we agree on that, bro?"

"No, YOU agreed, not me Seth. WE said to get them the best way fucking possible." Dean growled defensively, ignoring the slowly waking Bianca. "At least with her knocked out, she didn't vomit all over the fucking place outside. And give the girl some credit, she did warn you, idiot." His electric blue eyes moved back to Bianca. Maybe he'd given her too much. Nope, she was just starting to come out of it and would take a few minutes to fully awaken. "Besides, you might want to remove the tape from her mouth." Dean pointed a finger at Kavari. "If she has to puke again, it could get very messy if she chokes on it."

Listening as the 3 men argued amongst themselves, Kavari found out the two-toned haired man was named Seth and the long dark haired man was Roman. She blatantly smirked at him through the duct tape while working it off her mouth again with her tongue, once again fighting back the urge to gag at the nasty taste. He was limping from her handiwork and Kavari was proud of herself, not appreciating being manhandled by his meaty hands. She'd kick all 3 of them in the balls if given half the chance at this point. Kavari managed to get the duct tape wet again and finally blew it off of her mouth, watching the piece lay at Seth's feet.

"Too late, it's already off." She watched the men turn to face her and raised a brow. "I should probably bring up the next issue at hand. I've been locked in a trunk for hours and need to pee. I am only human and can hold my bladder only for so long. That's not a mess you're going to want to clean up."

Seth raised a brow and groaned when Roman merely pointed toward the bathroom. "Seriously? What the fuck, man?" He glowered, shaking his head and pulled Kavari up by her upper arm none too gently, shoving her toward the bathroom. "You both suck!"

"Yeah, yeah just fucking take care of it." Roman snorted, slamming the door shut behind Seth and Glen's spitfire daughter, dark grey eyes turning to the woman taped to the chair. "So I take it you didn't get kicked in the balls?" He directed that at Dean.

"Where am I?" Bianca asked again, her voice a little stronger as her eyes fully opened, looking down at her taped wrists. It wasn't a dream. She'd actually been kidnapped out of her home. Turning her head, Bianca's blurred vision had cleared up and she was staring back at a man she thought she'd never see again. "Jon Moxley? What the hell?" She blurted out, still feeling somewhat sluggish and tried squirming her wrists against the tape.

"Jon Moxley?" Roman raised a brow, staring back at a baffled looking Dean and looked back at Bryan Danielson's sister. "You know her personally?"

"No, I just know him from when my brother beat the hell out of him back in the day when they were in the Indies." Bianca smiled at the memories, remembering when Bryan used to let her go to his wrestling matches before he made it to the big leagues. "His wrestling name was Jon Moxley. Oh god, my head hurts…"

"Nope no balls got kicked because I used chloroform. Maybe next time you two idiots will trust me." Dean stood up and walked over, looking her directly in the eyes. "Yeah your head is going to hurt, but you'll have to suck it up until we get to the arena."

"Well that's bullshit! How is it I'm the one who gets kicked in the balls and this shit wasn't even my fucking idea?" Roman growled, sounding annoyed and rightfully so since his dick still throbbed slightly.

"And don't think I didn't beat the fuck out of your brother numerous times, princess, because I bloodied him on more than a few occasions. Your ass just wasn't there to witness when it happened." Dean added, ignoring Roman's complaining and wondered how Seth was doing in the bathroom.

"I'll be sure to send flowers to your funeral then. Because when he finds out what you've done to me, he's going to kill you, Moxley." Bianca shot back, the weakness in her voice slowly dissolving because of how angry she was. She leaned her head back when Dean's nose practically touched hers and pursed her lips tightly together, electric blue meeting pure ice. "You're such a big tough man, aren't you? Kidnapping defenseless women for your own sick and twisted amusement. It's sickening. You're nothing but cowards and not even half the man my brother is. So you can take that to the bank, asshole."

"Dean, outside now." Roman could FEEL the anger radiating off of his friend's body and pulled the man away from Bryan Danielson's sharp-tongued sister. "We need her unharmed, don't forget that."

Meanwhile, Kavari was getting tired of the manhandling. "Would you please stop dragging me around? It hurts and I swear I can walk just fine without you dragging me." She stood and waited while Seth cut the duct tape from her wrists. "Now please turn around so I can pee in private. Why you're standing in here I'll never know. It's not like I can get out of here without being noticed. There's no window."

She watched as the two-toned haired man growled and turned around facing away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. Kavari chewed her bottom lip and hurried up doing what she needed to do. Once she flushed and washed her hands, Kavari finally turned back to face him, holding her arm out for him to grab again.

"Okay skunk boy, let's go."

"Skunk boy?" Seth suddenly shoved her against the wall with fire spitting out of his nearly blackened eyes, tempted to choke her with her own hair. "Listen to me really good, my name is Seth. Do NOT make fun of my hair, bitch. Now if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut and do what you're told, or else you'll end up being punished. You're stuck with us for a while, get used to it. Now hold your wrists out so I can re-tape them."

He growled when she hesitated and forcefully took her wrists, swiftly wrapping them back up in duct tape before shoving her ass out the door, making her stumble to land on the bed. Kavari groaned and felt something pop in her wrist. Them being duct tapped together was just stupid.

"Where's Dean?"

"Out having a smoke before he ends up ripping Danielson's sister's head off."

"I know the feeling." Seth glared back at Kavari, feeling his jaw tighten.

She watched as Seth walked closer while he and Roman continued to talk, smirking in spite of the pain in her wrist. Extending her foot forward, Kavari delivered a leg sweep on Seth, causing him to fly back and land on the bed beside her. "You know, you don't have to be such a dick." Kavari shook her head, cocking a brow. "And I wasn't making fun of your hair. I was making an observation douchebag. And please stop throwing me around, I'm not a rag doll."

Did she just leg sweep him?! Seth glared at Roman when it looked like his friend might crack a laugh, growling. "What the fuck, lady?" He snapped, standing up and felt Roman pull him back, gritting his teeth. "Keep your mouths shut, both of you, or we'll make sure you never speak AGAIN."

Roman shoved Seth toward the door, telling him to take a beat and heard the door slam shut behind him. "Great…" He muttered, staring at the two women they abducted from their peaceful lives.

Dean paced outside, having SEVERAL smoke breaks. He knew Danielson's sister was going to be mouthy, but he didn't realize she would play dirty as well. Dean raked his fingers through his dishwater blonde curls. He could do this. They had one goal in mind and it was to screw with Team Hell No, who made up Glen Jacobs and Bryan Danielson. For right now it was working. Everything would really come to a head once they got to the arena for Monday Night Raw.

It would be epic and make everyone know the Shield meant business.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nice leg sweep." Bianca complimented the other woman, completely ignoring the big guy and continued trying to squirm her wrists from the duct tape. "I'm Bianca, what's your name?"

"No talking." Roman ordered gravely, glaring at both women and folded his arms in front of his chest. "You two are not here to make friends. Keep your mouths shut or I'll split you two up."

Was he serious? One look in those stormy grey eyes and Bianca immediately lowered her eyes from him, trying not to start crying again. Where the hell was Bryan? Why hadn't he come for her yet? And what the hell did Jon Moxley of all people want with her? Hopefully all of their questions would get answered by the end of the day.

Kavari smiled softly at the woman and gave the big guy a sour look. "Kavari Jacobs." She couldn't take anything seriously in life. Not after knowing who and what her father did for a living, chuckling when Roman growled at her insolence.

"I thought I said no talking?" Roman snapped, irritated.

"What are you going to do put me in the bathroom? For what? So I can yell out here to have a conversation with another woman who seems to be in the same predicament as me? So you guys abducted us – what the fuck ever. So far you've made me barf and her pass out. If this is going to turn into a group orgy or something, you guys are really off to a bad start."

"Oh god, please don't make me puke." Bianca groaned, shaking her head and ignored the pissed off bull in front of them. "There's no way on god's green earth I would ever fuck any of them. Not even if they were the last men on earth and we had to fuck them to procreate. I'd rather die."

Especially with Jon Moxley – that thought just made Bianca turn green because she'd always despised him. He purposefully tried hurting her brother on several occasions in the Indies and had no regard for anyone's health or life. He was the lowest grade of man on the planet and if he even THOUGHT about touching her in an intimate way, she would fight tooth and nail and do everything she could to hurt him.

"Nice to meet you, Kavari. And Ape Man, take a chill pill. We're just introducing ourselves to each other since you 3 assholes decided to snatch us from our home lives."

"APE MAN?" 3 seconds later, Roman was outside as well so he didn't strangle these two bitches to death.

"Look, I'm not really sure what the hell those 3 morons have in store for us, but I can only imagine. Whatever happens we're definitely in this together. So if you need something, let me know and I'll just badger it out of the skunk."

Kavari could call him a skunk all she wanted, but the truth was Seth was very good looking. Somehow she was demented because she found her abductor sexy as hell, even with the skunk hair. Oh yes she had issues…Big ones. Bianca cracked a small smile of appreciation at Kavari and nodded.

"Same goes for me. Something tells me they won't hurt us, not unless physically provoked. And there's no way I'm pushing Moxley's buttons too much because he has a wicked temper."

Dean was the sole reason why Bryan made her stop coming to his matches in the Indies. He was volatile, unpredictable and had nearly taken her head off in one of their brutal matches. After that, Bryan made Bianca swear to stay as far away from the wrestling business as possible. 

"Something tells me this has to do with my brother."

Kavari lifted a dark brow. "So at least they have a sense of humor." Both women could hear them laughing hard outside the door. "You're brother, my father." She swallowed hard. "My father is Glen Jacobs. In the WWE he's Kane."

**~!~**

Dean laughed hard, watching the youngest member of the Shield step outside, looking like a pissed off bull. Slamming the door behind him, Seth exploded into an intangible hissy fit, his head jerking back and forth in a whirlwind. His black and blonde locks flew all over the place while the man snarled and cussed violently.

"Problem Sethie?" Dean taunted, blue eyes gleaming wickedly. "I bet right about now that chloroform idea is looking pretty promising huh?" He chuckled harder when Seth glared and growled at him. "Don't let either of those girls get under your skin because we can't hurt them. We can't, hurting them will only piss off the people we are fucking with and it may not have the added effect we want." Jesus Christ when did he become the voice of reason?

"Shut up, Ambrose!" Seth snapped, not amused in the slightest and could feel his temper skyrocketing, trying to breathe through it. "Just…keep your damn thoughts to yourself."

He kicked the building a few more times, his hair still flying all over the place and punched it before sliding down until his ass hit the pavement, burying his hair in his hands. What the hell did he get himself into by kidnapping Glen Jacobs' daughter? First off, the man was a legend in this business and second, she had a mouth on her. She wasn't taking him seriously at all, none of them actually. It was almost as if this was one big fucking joke to her and it was anything BUT. She would soon find out the truth and her purpose for being here, then maybe it'd wipe the smirk off her face.

Dean watched as Roman was next to come out and do the angry dance down the side of the motel wall. He shook his head and chuckled since apparently the girls got to the big man too. He watched as Roman leaned against the wall after his fit and moved his hair out of his face.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him." He jabbed a finger in the air towards Seth. "You do not hurt these girls. Hurting them will do nothing for our plan. We all are going to stay calm and levelheaded if we want this plan to work."

"Why do you think I came out here?" Roman shot back scathingly, grey eyes darkening with barely contained rage as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides. "And why I sent you and Seth out here?"

Dean looked at his watch and back at the other two Shield members who had surprisingly calmed down. "What time do we need to be at the arena?"

"You're one to talk, Ambrose." Seth grunted, standing up as he pushed his hair out of his face, squaring his shoulders. "You have the volatile temper out of all of us. We should be worried about you snapping Danielson's sister's head off her shoulders. So take your own advice. And we have to be at the arena in an hour." He banged his head back against the building and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Think it's safe to go back inside?"

"I'm staying out here a little longer. They called me…Ape Man."

Seth and Dean completely lost it and had to lean against each other for leverage, laughing their asses off.

"Assholes." Roman muttered loud enough for the two hyenas to hear him, which basically threw them back into hysterics.

Dean leaned over and gripped Roman's shoulder, trying to stop laughing. "It's okay big man. You're not an Ape Man to us." He really tried to sound sympathetic, but it wasn't happening as Roman shooed him off his shoulder like a fly and called them assholes again. "Come on, we need to get back in there before they think we took them just to sit in a disgusting motel where no one knows where they are."

Grabbing a bag from his car, he walked into the motel room over to the bathroom and tossed it inside. His electric blues moved to stare at Bianca Danielson, taking a pocket knife out of his pocket and cut her free from the duct tape. Before she could go anywhere, he gripped her chin and forced those sky blues to meet his. Kavari continued to sit on the foot of the bed, her right leg crossed over her left at the knee. She was still dressed in jeans, white tank top, white sneakers and red hooded sweatshirt. Her head had snapped up when Dean and Seth reentered the room, but didn't see Roman anywhere. Apparently that Ape Man comment had really gotten to him.

"Look, when I took you last night you were in your night clothes. I grabbed jeans, a t-shirt and bra with socks and sneakers. You're going into the bathroom and change. Where we are taking you night clothes won't work." As Dean stood up, he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her over to set Bianca on her feet, shoving her into the bathroom. Good thing there weren't any windows.

Breathing raggedly from being hoisted up over Moxley's shoulder, Bianca couldn't have been more relieved when he left her alone to change. She looked in the mirror and could feel tears sting the back of her eyes, wondering what this was about. What did these 3 behemoths want with her and Kavari? She couldn't believe Kavari was Glen Jacobs' daughter. He was known to the wrestling fans around the world as Kane – the Undertaker's deranged little brother. That much she knew because her and Bryan used to watch WWF programming before it was changed to WWE years ago. Pulling out a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt, black bra and panties, white socks and her Skechers, Bianca took her time changing. It unnerved her that Jon Moxley had gone through her garments at her house and again Bianca had to blink tears away.

"So do you guys always treat the girls you abduct so wonderfully or is this a new thing y'all are trying out?" Kavari was actually serious about the question.

"What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?" Seth demanded irritably, already dressed in his gear with black cargo pants and black tactical vest, a black beater beneath. He currently brushed his two-toned hair out, making sure to part it so one side showed blonde and the other showed black, his natural hair color. "We don't abduct girls. You two are the first."

"Now be quiet." Roman ordered, stepping back inside the room, dressed in his tactical vest and cargo pants already, having already drenched his black hair so it hung around him in ringlets. He watched as Dean flung open the bathroom door to check on the other woman since she was taking forever to get dressed. "Your turn, sweet- what the hell?"

Bianca jumped out of her skin when the bathroom door flung open, thankful she'd just finished getting ready and ripped the duct tape off of her wrist that had been leftover. While she changed, Bianca managed to find a small razor in one of the drawers that had been left behind from other tenants and had it in her hand. "Stay away from me." She said in the calmest voice she could muster up, backing away when Moxley came toward her. Bianca didn't think about it and sliced his arm with the razor blade when he went to grab her, trembling from head to toe. "I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Kavari jumped to her feet and started to go towards Bianca, but a muscular arm out of nowhere stopped her. She looked to the right and up at Seth, raising a brow. Was he really trying to protect her? What the hell was that all about? He looked down at her and their eyes meet and she couldn't help rolling her eyes, shoving his arm from in front of her with both her wrists still taped together. Kavari winced slightly, but not enough they would see. Her wrist was swelling, whatever she'd felt pop earlier was probably a strained muscle or ligament. She walked over and pushed herself between Dean and Bianca, locking eyes with Dean.

"Hey call off your muscles. You 3 seem to think it's just like a fucking mini vacation for the two girls you abducted and took out of the safety of their life."

Dean growled viciously, not believing the audacity of this little bitch. "She fucking cut me. I haven't hurt her…YET!" He snarled the last part out, feeling both Roman and Seth grab his arms to pull him back slowly.

Kavari couldn't help laughing. "Oh my god, are you serious?" She turned to Bianca and grabbed the razor out of her hand, holding it up. "This is a pink plastic lady razor with daisies on it. The only thing that will happen to the inch cut on his arm is bleed a little and possibly get an infection. Clean it out with some alcohol and put a bandage over it. I promise you can't bleed death. Now will everyone just calm down?" She tossed the razor into the trash can and walked back over to sit down on the bed, shaking her head.

Bianca walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later and was shoved to sit down beside Kavari, clasping her hands in her lap with her head down. She panicked when the door was flung open and was scared to death of Jon Moxley and his goons. Glancing down at Kavari's wrist, Bianca frowned taking it gingerly in her hand and saw how swollen it was.

"I need some ice." She requested softly, chewing her bottom lip when Dean glared at her. "Her wrist is swollen, so she either strained or popped something out of place. I'm a nurse, I know what I'm talking about. Now get me some damn ice before she ends up losing full function in her wrist."

Roman grumbled and walked over to the mini freezer, snatching out an ice pack they always carried with them and tossed it at her with a towel. "We won't tape you guys up again unless you try to do something stupid like running…"

"Or cutting…" Seth bit his tongue.

Kavari sucked in a breath when Bianca started feeling around her left wrist. She was pulled back from the pain when Bianca asked how she'd hurt her wrist. "Oh the skunk boy shoved me onto the bed and I caught myself in time, but unfortunately my wrist went an opposite way to my body." She was grateful when Bianca declared it was just sprained and when they could, they'd need to wrap it in an ace bandage.

Roman chuckled. "Skunk boy – kind of fitting."

"Can we just get in the fucking cars and get to the goddamn arena? We've got shit to do. We've got to get there early and get these two hid in the dressing room before the other morons start showing up." Dean growled, losing his patience for all this crap fast. He decided to let Roman and Seth handle the girls because, if he went for Danielson's little sister, he would choke her out.

"Skunk boy?"

Seth gnashed his teeth together. "My name is SETH!"

"Temper, temper." Bianca commented, finishing up with Kavari's wrist and stood up from the bed, avoiding eye contact with Moxley at all costs. Then, both girls realized what he said and Bianca was the first to shake her head, suddenly cottoning onto what was going on. "You're using us against my brother and her father, aren't you? They're taking us to the arena. No, I'm not going. You can't make us do this!"

Roman squared his shoulders and growled menacingly. "You will do what you're told or you will suffer. Don't think we won't hurt you, little girl."

"My name is Bianca and I'm not letting you use me against Bryan! It won't happen!" She shouted, backing up when the big guy came toward her. "Please, you can't do this! Don't make us do this!"

Kavari watched Roman lift Bianca over his shoulder and carted her out to the car. Her blue eyes met the chocolate orbs of Seth as he stopped in front of her since she still sat at the foot of the bed still. "Hey Seth..." She watched him sigh heavily before he turned back to look at her. "Were you telling the truth about this being the first time you guys have ever abducted someone?" He sighed through his nose and nodded. "Well, that fact doesn't make me hate you as much." Seth reached down and grabbed her wrist, causing Kavari to yelp out in pain as she jerked her already injured limb from his grasp. "Will you just please stop trying to pull and jerk me around – just point or tell me where the hell you want me." Kavari stood and walked out on her own, sliding into the backseat of the big black SUV with tinted windows.

Dean got behind the wheel of the Ford Expedition, watching as Roman sat in the far back with Bianca. He quirked a brow at Seth when Kavari showed up before him as he ran to catch up with her. Seth arrived a few seconds after Kavari got into the SUV and moved over, sitting as far away from Seth as she possibly could. Dean shook his head and put the massive vehicle in drive, pulling out of the motel parking lot.

"Oh I just know this shit is going to go south tonight."

They couldn't do this! It wasn't right! She hadn't seen Bryan since her husband died 5 years ago and this was how they were supposed to reunite? Bianca couldn't stop the tears sliding down her cheeks like two raging waterfalls, trying to get away from the big guy. He kept her sat down by grabbing her upper arms, forcing her to stay put while Seth stared holes through Kavari.

"Let go of me." Bianca ordered, trying to shrug him off and hissed out when Roman's hands clamped tighter on her upper arms. She would definitely have bruises, especially with her pale skin and complexion. 'Bryan, I'm sorry.' She thought, lowering her head and covered her face with her hands, crying silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived at the arena and Seth immediately placed a black cloth breathable bag over Kavari's head while Roman did the same thing to Bianca. The girls couldn't be seen, not until the show started. Bryan and Glen had no idea what was coming their way and Seth was starting to get excited about it. Seth grabbed Kavari by her upper arm while Roman still had a hold of Bianca, but she wasn't coming willingly.

"NO!" Bianca started shouting, struggling as much as she could against Roman and refused to go through with this without a fight. "LET GO OF ME! BRYAN!"

That was the only scream she got out as Roman slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth, covered her head with a black breathable bag and hoisted her over his shoulder, where she proceeded to pound his back relentlessly. Roman ignored the fly swats and stalked inside the arena, having an iron grip on Bianca, so she could struggle all she wanted. It wouldn't matter.

"Ambrose, she's yours tonight." He stated once they were inside the Shield locker room, planting the fighting woman on the couch none too gently.

Seth shoved Kavari harshly on the couch to sit beside Bianca, thankful she hadn't put up a fight like Bianca had. "Scream and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He promised darkly, looking at Dean and Roman. "Let's get this over with."

"Not a problem, I like to wear my prize to the ring. I'll assume you two can handle the compliable one." Dean nodded to Jacobs' daughter sitting on the couch with her right leg crossed over her left at the knee and her left wrist cradled against her chest. "You guys make sure you get a bandage for her wrist and let Danielson's sister wrap it for her."

His prize? Bianca was nobody's prize and felt her blood boiling, though she didn't take the duct tape off. She listened to what Kavari said and agreed with the woman, to an extent. As much as she wanted to see Myron again, Bianca didn't want to die and enjoyed living. She felt the black breathable bag yanked from her head and glared ice daggers at Jon Moxley, keeping her arms folded in front of her chest. Whatever he had planned, they had planned, it wasn't going to be pretty and it would involve using leverage against their family members.

Curiosity overtook Dean as he walked over and pulled the hood off of Jacobs' daughter. "Why are you cooperating with us?" He wanted to know.

Kavari shook her head. "What it's not obvious?" Her eyes looked at all 3 guys as they shook their heads. "I'm not stupid. I know you could hurt me with a snap of your fingers. You're bigger than me and probably faster. I might smart off, but I'm not stupid enough to try to run. If you're going to kill me, then so be it. I've lived enough in my life and survived more than you can imagine. It is what it is at this point." She sighed softly. "But I will be honest, I'm not scared of you. There are scarier things in life that terrify me than 3 guys who abducted me."

Seth raised a brow at how little Kavari valued life and felt something twist in his stomach, a feeling he couldn't explain. Half of him wanted to demand what she meant as far as seeing scarier things and the other half of him could've cared less. He was part of the Shield – the most dominant team in WWE to date. They had taken out many Superstars in their wake, including the infamous Undertaker Mark Calaway. Seth was proud of that one along with Dean and Roman, smirking at the memory.

"So, if we told you that we beat your precious Daddy down multiple times, you wouldn't try fighting us?" He couldn't help taunting her a little, lowering himself to squat as his hair hung in his face, making him look even more dangerous than normal. "Because we did. And we enjoyed every second of it."

Dean stood back with his arms folded over his chest and watched Seth provoking Kavari, something he did very well. The look on the raven haired girl's face was a passive one. It seemed as though nothing could get to her.

"If you haven't noticed my Dad's a big guy, he can take a beating and he has also dished out his fair share of them as well." Kavari shrugged nonchalantly. "I answered your questions, now answer one of mine. It's simple. There is no wrong answer to my question. What's your biggest fear? It can be anything or everything. Because whatever your biggest fear is I guarantee you it's not nearly as big as mine is."

Roman had left to the trainer's room and grabbed an ace bandage when he returned, it was just in enough time to ear Seth taunting Jacobs' daughter. He looked at Danielson's sister and tossed the bandage to her. "Wrap her wrist." 

Kavari felt Bianca gingerly take her left hand and pull it in front of her, wincing as the pain encircled her wrist while Bianca began wrapping it. "So what are your answers?" It was challenge. "For me? It was hanging by a thread of death. When you've got nothing between you and death except a piece of silk thread, your life is really put into perspective."

Ripping the duct tape from her mouth, Bianca balled it up and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. "Enough talk about death." It wasn't a request. "There is no death happening and there's no reason to bring it up."

Bianca finished wrapping Kavari's wrist and pulled away from her, curling up against the side of the couch. She knew why she was here, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Death was something she did not take lightly and the subject made her feel sick to her stomach. Either Jon Moxley didn't notice or he ignored it, but Bianca still had her wedding ring on from Myron.

"Let's cut the chase, what the hell are we doing here and what do you plan to do with us against my brother and her father? Because I'm telling you right now, I haven't spoken to Bryan in 5 years, so I don't know if he'll even care that you abducted me. And if he does, like I said, it's your funeral. But we at least deserve to know what the fuck is going on."

Bianca sounded in physical pain when she mentioned the word death and Roman had noticed the ring on her finger. He didn't say anything though, figuring her husband had been out last night working or banging a chick. Whatever. It didn't matter to him and he could tell Dean didn't give two shits either.

"You two are about to become a permanent part of our team." He figured there was no point in hiding it.

"That's right!" Seth crowed, jumping up to his feet and completely ignored all of Kavari's challenging questions because, honestly, the thought of death unnerved him. He had way too much life and too much energy to burn off still to even THINK about death, but could tell she'd been through something horrible. "Ladies, you will become permanent members of the Shield after tonight. Speaking of which, one of us needs to go down and get your outfits."

"On it." Roman left, needing some space from the women before he ended up strangling them.

"What makes you think we'll agree to do something like that? Valeting you to the ring or whatever?" The first opportunity that came to her, Bianca was jetting as far away from these psycho dicks as possible.

"You won't have a choice." Dean chuckled from his standing place in the room. "Because you will become part of it whether you like it or not. I don't give a shit if you want to or not. You are and will."

Dean didn't miss the sound of Bianca's voice at the mention of death and had noticed the simple diamond ring perched on her finger. He would just continue to look at the bigger picture. They were going to use these girls to the best of their abilities and for their own selfish gain, nothing more – nothing less.

"You don't have to enjoy it, but you are going to do it."

A few minutes later, Roman came back with two hangers, each having a complete outfit attached to it. "Now go change." He handed each of them a hanger and pointed to the locker room. "You've got 10 minutes, make it snappy ladies."

Kavari walked behind Bianca as they stepped into the locker room. Once again – no windows. She hung the hanger on the hook on the wall and watched Bianca close the door. No way they were abducting them AND watching them change. Screw that. Kavari stripped off her jeans and pulled on the black cargo skinny jeans with zippers all over. She pulled on the black leather 3 inch heeled knee high boots. The heel was made out of metal for an edgier look and also had zippers all over them. Peeling off her hooded sweatshirt, Kavari looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. She literally hadn't been to sleep in almost 24 hours. Love, Love, LOVE insomnia, she thought miserably, and turned back, spotting the black Shield t-shirt. Kavari inspected it and decided to leave her white tank top on, pulling the shirt off the hanger walking out back into the dressing room.

"Hey I know your pockets can't be empty on those tactical vests and one of you has to have a pocket knife." Kavari shook her head when they all looked at her blankly. "Clearly you're not going to hand it to me. Just cut right here on the collar of the shirt."

She watched as Seth pulled a pocket knife out and cut where she indicated, then proceeded to rip the whole collar off, tearing the shoulder slightly. Kavari pulled the shirt over her head as the right shoulder of the shirt hung off her right one, smoothing the form fitting t-shirt down her sides. Turning to look in a full length mirror, Kavari surveyed what she'd done to the t-shirt and knew it wouldn't get any better.

"Eh not bad."

She walked back over and sat on the couch with her right leg crossed over her left. Kavari sat on the couch and enjoyed watching Seth bounce up and down to get his adrenaline going. She really did enjoy seeing him in those cargo pants. His ass looked great and molded to the material beautifully.

Damn she was beautiful, Seth thought, his eyes trailing down her body. The off the shoulder look was sexy along with the jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She had a pert ass that looked squeezable, but he didn't like the dark circles under her eyes. There was a story behind those blue eyes, one that he would slowly break out of her. If he had to, he would break Kavari down until she completely submitted to him and the Shield. Justice did not come for free, that was their motto – Justice Isn't Free. They were the Hounds of Justice and it was injustice that Glen and Bryan held the tag team title belts – belts he felt belonged to him and Roman. Dean was going after the United States title, but since he had a history with Bryan Danielson, he decided to target the baby sister. It was Ambrose's idea initially for the kidnapping and both Seth and Roman just went along with it. Seth had to admit, the man was a genius.

"Almost time to leave." He informed her, jumping up and down trying to get pumped up.

Pulling her cargo pants on with the boots that matched Kavari's, Bianca stared down at the women's baby t-shirt in her hands with the Shield on it. The Shield? What kind of name for a group was that? She jumped when Moxley pounded his fist against the door and took a deep breath, gripping the shirt in her hands. Bianca had no choice. She had to put it on and felt sick to her stomach, eyeballing the toilet contemplatively. Peeling the white t-shirt off, Bianca folded it up neatly on the counter and then took a deep breath and held it while slipping the Shield baby t-shirt over her head. It sealed to her curves instantly, not showing any of her assets thankfully and she contemplated tucking it in, but decided against it. Bianca stared at her hair in the mirror, seeing how dull and plain it was along with her red-rimmed eyes from crying so hard. The black really stood out against her pale skin. Staring down at her ring, Bianca closed her eyes and refused to take it off. They would have to cut her finger off in order to remove it because it was the only piece of Myron that meant most to her. The door opened without warning a few seconds later, jolting Bianca out of her thoughts and she jumped when Moxley's raspy voice filtered through the air.

"Why me? Why are you using me? Why don't you use Bryan's girlfriend or something?" She knew her brother was engaged to one of the WWE Diva's because he'd called and left a message on her voicemail when they first started dating. Bianca was too sore over Myron's death and didn't want to soak in her brother's happiness since hers had been ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. "I won't help you hurt my brother, Moxley."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO DO! AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU REFUSE TO DO BECAUSE HAVING YOU OUT THERE AND ON OUR SIDE will have the perfect effect that we are looking for." Dean gripped her chin, making Bianca jerk away from him. "It – doesn't – matter. You belong to the Shield now. And you will belong to us until we say otherwise. So you two might as well fucking get used to it. We've got a long way to go and only a short time to get there."

Roman smirked and nodded, patting Dean on the back. "Yeah, let's get the fuck out there. Move your asses, ladies."

"Why is it my ass is getting invited places and the rest of me isn't?" Kavari smarted off and walked past Seth, following behind Dean next to Bianca. Seth and Roman were behind her.

"I'll never be on your side."

Bianca was shoved out the door by Moxley none too gently, all of them heading up the stairs to where the Shield would make their entrance. Currently, unbeknownst to the women, Glen and Bryan were already in the ring wrestling the Prime Time Players. Bianca cringed when Dean's arm snaked around her waist once they were on top, his fingers digging into her side warningly.

"Let go of me." She whispered, wincing when his fingers dug deeper into her skin, almost to the point of forcing tears to sting her eyes.

"Once again you don't have to be on our side. You're already there. You're wearing our shirts and walking down to the ring with us, standing in our corner. So help me god, if you move an inch towards your idiot brother, I'll hurt him. I'll hurt him more than what we are already planning on. Don't test me, Bianca. I might not hurt you, but I can promise you I'll hurt him." Dean warned in a deadly tone, his eyes burning with promise.

Seth did the same thing with Kavari, though he didn't dig his fingers in her side the way Ambrose was. There was no reason to. It seemed as though Kavari was going to play ball and she was being smart unlike Danielson's sister.

"I'm an ass guy." He murmured in her ear, remaining quiet so Roman and Dean didn't overhear him and smirked as his nose ran over the shell of it. "It's one of your best assets actually. You do have a stellar ass." Seth wanted to run his hand down and give it a squeeze, but didn't want an elbow to the nose so he refrained.

Did he really just say that? Kavari shivered slightly at Seth's truthful words. Was Seth actually showing a somewhat nice side? No – no definitely not. She refused to get used to it, because she knew once they got back to the dressing room, he'd probably be a dick again and start pushing and dragging her around again.

"I don't run 6 times a week just for the hell of it."

When the Shield's music hit, Bianca knew it was show time and was forced to walk since Dean had his arm firmly around her waist.

The wait was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please don't let me fall." Kavari whispered, feeling Seth's hand tighten around hers.

Once they got to the barricade Seth bounced over and then reached over, lifting Kavari placing her in front of him. He took her hand again, hearing the crowd buzzing all around him and smirked. Kavari locked eyes with her Dad who was in the ring and saw him frown. She winked, letting him know subtly she was alright. Bryan felt his heart plummet to his stomach as soon as he spotted his baby sister with Jon Moxley's arm wrapped around her waist, his sky blue eyes igniting.

"Bianca." He looked up at Glen, seeing he had spotted his daughter and neither of them looked too worse for wear.

It didn't matter what Moxley said, Bianca wasn't leaving this arena with these behemoths, not tonight. "Bryan!" She shouted, fighting against Moxley and elbowed him in the stomach, only for Roman to shoot his arm out to grab her. "LET GO OF ME!" Bianca screamed, looking up at her brother helplessly and struggled against the big guy. "NO! Bryan, help me!"

So the Shield had taken his baby girl and Bryan's sister to try to use against them? Glen pulled on his leather black glove and kept his eyes on Kavari the whole time while Bryan grabbed a microphone. She was in the arms of Seth Rollins, the high-flyer of the Shield and knew the little pipsqueak would be able to outrun him if he tried going after his daughter. So instead, he stayed put and stood his ground in the middle of the ring, scowling darkly behind the mask.

"Let her go right now!" Bryan shouted in the microphone, his words trembling because he hadn't seen or heard from Bianca in 5 long years. He saw Moxley yank Bianca against him and licked the side of her face, making her cry out since his fingers had delved tightly in her light brown hair. "I'm warning you right now Shield, let them go NOW!"

Seth cackled evilly and tightened his hand on Kavari, chocolate eyes gleaming under the lights. "MAKE US!"

He yanked Kavari against him as his arm once again went around her waist, not wanting her to take the chance to run into that ring to the safety of her father's arms. He would never see his baby girl again, not until the Shield got what they wanted and even then they might not let them go. They were possessions now.

Glen snatched the microphone out of Bryan's hand. "What the hell do you want?" He growled angrily.

"I'm sorry boys, but we're going to borrow them for a while. At least until we get what we want, what we deserve. Daniel, enjoy the view of your sister because it's gonna be a while until you get her back. Once you two nimrods figure out what we want, you let us know." Dean's tongue snaked out and licked the side of Bianca's neck. 

"Just tell us what you want." Bryan demanded when he took the microphone back from Glen. 

It was Roman's turn to chuckle. "What fun would that be? If you two geniuses can't figure it out, than I guess you have zero reason to see these two fine pieces of ass ever again."

Bryan watched as Dean lifted his sister and tossed her over his shoulder, carting her off. "I'm going to come for you, Bianca! I swear!" Bryan started to go after the Shield when suddenly he and Glen were attacked by the idiot Prime Time Players.

Kavari winked at her Dad once more just to ease his mind slightly, assuring him she was perfectly fine. She felt Seth lean over, lifting her over his shoulder and started walking to the back again, but they weren't going towards the dressing room. They were going to the parking garage. 

Dean looked at Roman. "Is our shit in the SUV? I don't want either of those morons following us." Roman nodded and Dean pulled the SUV keys from his pocket. No one had noticed that once the girls disappeared into the locker room, Roman had gathered all their belongings and took it to the car. He was even pretty sneaky about getting the girls' things too.

"BRYAN!" Bianca screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her and ignored her aching stomach since Moxley's shoulder was digging into her sharply. "HELP ME!" She felt Moxley put her down and try to shove her into the waiting SUV, only to kick him directly in the upper chest. Bianca saw Roman coming after her and started kicking at him as well, not caring anymore. "NO! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! BRYAN!"

"We gotta shut her up!" Roman growled, not believing this and could tell that kick to Dean's chest had knocked the wind clear out of him. "WHERE'S THE CHLOROFORM?"

All Bianca could do was scream and cry, fighting with everything she had. Moxley grabbed her roughly by the upper arms and gave her a head-butt, her world instantly going dark. Her body slumped forward against him, the fight completely gone and her body was hoisted into the SUV.

Seth shook his head, not believing Dean just did that and sat in the back of the SUV with Kavari. "Thanks for not giving us a hard time like that. I would really hate for something like that to happen to you."

He meant it and patted her leg, staring out the window. He wasn't completely heartless, but at the same time he wouldn't let his guard down with Kavari either. Seth looked over the seat and saw the bruise forming on Bianca's forehead, sighing heavily.

"Dean, you better have that fucking salve because they can't be bruised going on Smackdown! tomorrow, bro."

Kavari just nodded and kept a straight face even though her whole body broke out in goose bumps when he patted her leg. She could tell Seth wasn't completely heartless, but Dean Ambrose had a temper on him. Kavari didn't know Bianca Danielson very well, but she knew the girl had fight in her. Kavari, believe it or not, had just as much fight in her, but wasn't going to waste it on 3 guys who could potentially beat the hell out of her and leave her to die on the side of the road. It wasn't that she was scared of them, Kavari had been through scarier things in life. The fears from her past could make anyone understand why they honestly didn't scare her.

Once they got back to the motel, she watched as Dean lifted an unconscious Bianca into his arms and carried her inside. Dean hadn't been the happiest person in the world when Bianca kicked him in the chest. He swore all the breath left his body and he was dying. He was seriously dying. She kicked like a horse. Actually truth be told, more like a Clydesdale. She was actually pretty strong for someone so small. He honestly didn't mean to hurt her, but Roman had been right they had to shut her up. Dean grabbed the salve and immediately applied it to the bruise on her forehead. He wasn't sure if he'd given her a concussion and decided to watch over her for the night, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

Kavari felt Seth's ungloved hand close around her upper arm as they got out of the SUV and he started to take her inside, but Kavari stopped, making Seth look back at her.

"Can we just sit outside for a bit? I need some fresh air." Seth nodded, letting her arm go as she turned and stepped down, sitting on the concrete steps unzipping her boots to pull them off.

Seth sat down beside her on the steps and couldn't stop stealing glances, fully enjoying the Shield shirt she had on. There was something about Kavari that made Seth not want to hurt her. He frowned at her wrapped wrist and reached out to gingerly take it, deep sapphires meeting concerned chocolate brown. What was he doing? He was supposed to be using her against her father, not ogling her outside! She would run the first chance he got, Seth was just being stupid and naïve. Dean and Roman would stick their foot square up his ass if he screwed up the plan.

"I'm uh – I'm sorry about your wrist." Seth quickly released it and looked straight ahead again, clasping his hands tightly in front of him.

Sometime early that next morning, around 4 AM, Bianca slowly woke up and let out a very small hiss. Her head was KILLING her. It was worse than any pain she'd felt and made her stomach churn almost violently. What the hell happened? Bianca reached up to gingerly touch her bruised forehead and winced, not making a sound as tears swelled in her eyes. She could hear deep snoring in her ear and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she was in the same bed as Jon Moxley.

'I have to get out of here.' She thought, wondering how that was going to happen when the other Shield members along with Kavari were sleeping in the same room as her.

Very slowly sitting up in the bed, Bianca ignored the throbbing pain in her head and started sliding one leg off the bed, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Before she could even touch her foot to the floor, an arm shot out and yanked her back to lay on the bed, wrapping around her waist. Moxley buried his nose and mouth against the side of her neck, having absolutely no boundaries. Bianca let silent tears slide down her cheeks, wondering how the hell she was supposed to escape the Shield.

Kavari didn't get much sleep, her insomnia was killing her at this point. Of course Seth's apology for hurting her wrist kept ringing in her brain. Why had it meant so much to her that he apologized for hurting her? It shouldn't have fazed her at all, but it did and that was scary. She knew they all thought she was going to run if she had the chance but she had no reason too. Kavari already knew they could get her again since they obviously knew where she lived and worked. She was lying in the bed with Seth. For some reason lying in the same bed with Roman gave her the creeps. He was big and growly with a nasty attitude. She looked over and saw Seth's bare back staring back at her. He had a Japanese tattoo down the spine of his back and Kavari couldn't help reaching out to touch the inked skin. It meant something to him, but what she wasn't sure. Nope – Sleep was definitely not coming.

**~!~**

Dean woke up the following morning, pulling himself from bed and slipped his jeans on before walking outside for a smoke. He saw Roman already awake and knew the big man would keep an eye on Bianca. Cringing inwardly when he saw the bruise on her forehead, yes he felt bad about it, but the bitch shouldn't have kicked him. If Bianca would just take a pill and calm down, they could get the task at hand done and he'd leave her the hell alone until they moved onto their next endeavor.

"You need to eat."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." Bianca retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest while leaning back against the headboard. "Still not doing it."

They weren't going to force her to eat if she wasn't hungry. How could she be since she currently had a splitting headache? If anything, all she wanted to do was sleep and try to wake up from this never-ending nightmare.

"Roman, leave her alone." Seth grumbled, slowly popping one eye open to look over at Danielson's sister and his friend, having a feeling Dean was outside having a smoke. He quickly whipped around and saw Kavari sitting up against the headboard much like Bianca, though she didn't have a knot on her forehead thankfully. "Where's her food?" He demanded, turning his attention back to Roman.

"She ate already, asshole." Roman grunted, still trying to push the plate into Bianca's lap and was glad when she finally took it. "Finally, now I can-"

Seth was quick. "Roman, watch out!" He shoved the big man on the floor just as the plate came whizzing past them, smashing against the other side of the wall.

Bianca glared down at both of them, raising a brow. "I said I'm not eating."

Roman growled as he got to his feet with a nasty scowl across his face. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" He took a step towards her. This was the last straw, he was going to kill one of them. "I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M SENDING YOUR BODY BACK TO YOUR BROTHER IN A FUCKING PICNIC BASKET, BUT ONLY AFTER I PUT IT THROUGH A WOOD CHIPPER!"

Dean walked back into the motel room, hearing the commotion. "Hey if she doesn't want to eat, then leave the fucking princess alone."

He stalked into the bathroom and got in the shower. He needed something to help wake him up since the cigarette did nothing for him. The little bitch in the other room throwing objects pissed him off, but Dean did have to give her some credit she had a hell of a throwing arm. Once Dean finished up his shower and dressed in fresh jeans and a black t-shirt he walked back out, his temper simmered for now.

"We're hitting the road in an hour."

Roman grumbled as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, having showered before anyone was actually awake. Well with the exception of Kavari. She had been sitting with her back against the headboard at 6 AM when he woke up. He jumped up and she laughed at him, knowing he wasn't expecting her to be awake. Apparently she'd been awake all damn night and insomnia was the cause.

"Dean, tonight we're going to a regular hotel. This motel is cramped and it stinks and I'm not sleeping in a lumpy bed again. It was fine for last night, but we needed the edge and we got it. We'll stay at a different hotel across town, but we definitely need better digs."

Dean walked by Kavari and she decided to give him some advice. "Umm, can I make a suggestion?" She asked softly, watching him nod. "We are both going to need clothes. You can't keep us in the same clothes day and night. It's disgusting and unhealthy, so if you could possibly stop at a Walmart on the way that would be grand. And I'd also like to take a shower, I feel really disgusting. Please and thank you."

Kavari could get whatever she wanted, but Bianca wanted absolutely nothing from these assholes. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go to her brother. More importantly, she wanted away from Jon Moxley. Sleeping in the same bed as him made her skin crawl, especially feeling his hot breath puff against her neck. She merely glared at Roman with his idle threat and hoped it happened because at least she'd be away from the Shield. She did take the Shield shirt off and replaced it with the white one, refusing to wear their merchandise whenever they weren't at the arenas. Curling up in a ball on the bed, Bianca gripped her throbbing head and felt tears course down her face, hoping Bryan found a way to rescue her soon.

Seth heard that suggestion and thought it was a fabulous idea, nodding before Dean could. "I don't think that'll be a problem." He was fresh out of the shower, a towel draped low on his hips and he currently had a brush in his hands getting the snarls out of his hair. "We'll stop on the way to the next area. The shower is free if you wanna jump in quickly or wait until you get fresh clothes and everything." He walked away from her to grab his bag, not minding his nakedness because he had a killer body. So Seth dropped the towel with his back turned to everyone and proceeded to get dressed.

Dean would have to watch Bianca. If she refused to eat for too long, they would either have to force her to eat or they'd have to cut their ties with Bianca, drop her off at a hospital where he knew they would give her an IV to take care of her. He wasn't so heartless that he wanted her to starve herself. Though deep inside, Dean knew she was more than likely just sick from the head-butt he gave her the night before. He wouldn't do that again. The salve was slowly working, but chances are it wouldn't work fast enough by the time Smackdown! started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kavari swallowed hard as she stood under the cold shower sprays. She'd watched Seth slip into black boxer/briefs earlier and it was like watching a tanned muscled Adonis get dressed. She was almost temped to offer to help him get dressed. That was such a bad idea. This whole thing was a bad idea. Kavari was glad her clothes were still clean and still smelled of her sunflower perfume or she'd be completely disgusted. She stepped from the shower as she dried quickly and dressed quicker. When she stepped from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, a comb appeared in front of her face. Kavari turned and saw Seth handing his comb over to her, cracking a small smile.

"Thanks." She took the comb and tossed the towel aside, combing the snarls out. It didn't take long. Kavari walked over where Bianca lay on the bed and leaned down, carefully pushing brown hair out of her face. "You want to shower? It might help with your headache."

Kavari told the 3 mongrels she was helping Bianca into the shower, all of them agreeing. Bianca swallowed hard while Kavari started the shower sprays and tried pushing the pain away from her forehead, but it wasn't working. The salve had helped a little, but she still felt ill from how much pain she was in. That was one lethal head butt and it had knocked her completely out cold. She let Kavari help her undress and then stepped under the shower sprays, immediately sitting down since she felt dizzy from the knot on her head.

"How can be so compliant with them? Don't you understand what they're doing? They're using us against our families." She whispered, the tears not stopping and felt Kavari wipe them away from her face. "We need to figure out a way to get away from them. It's not safe here."

Kavari tried to smile slightly. "I don't know about you, but they came and took me from my job late at night. Clearly they are resourceful enough to know where we live our lives, where we work, whatever it took for them to take us. Running at this point would be pointless because they would only find us and bring us back. Besides, my father already knows I'd never do anything to hurt him. He's been my biggest support system through my entire life, so he knows whatever these guys make me do or don't make me do is them, not me." Kavari shook her head with a shrug. "And when I said I wasn't scared of them last night, I meant it. I've been through scarier things than this." As she looked in the mirror above the sink waiting for Bianca to finish up her shower, Kavari noticed the circles under her eyes were getting darker. Insomnia was going to wear her body down until she literally passed out.

"Do you think that's wise to leave them in there alone?" Roman questioned, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Bro, there's no windows and only one way out, through that door. They can talk about escaping all they want. Something tells me Kavari won't."

"How can you be so fucking sure?" Roman wondered what the hell was going on between Seth and Kavari, his eyes narrowing. "You cannot fall for the bitch, Seth. She's a pawn in a chess game, that's it. Do you understand? You can fuck her all you want, but DON'T fall for her."

Seth scowled and punched Roman in the arm, chocolate eyes flashing. "I got it asshole."

Dean was packing up the SUV to keep his hands busy when he heard the conversation between Roman and Seth. "Hey, I don't give a shit if you fuck her, I don't care if you two tag team her. I don't even care if y'all fall in love with the bitch, just keep it out of the goddamn group. I don't want to hear no fucking fighting. You guys just figure out what you want to do with her on your own time." Dean walked back inside the motel room and banged on the bathroom door. "Come on princess, let's fucking move it!"

"Go away, asshole!" She shouted back, ignoring Kavari shaking her head at her and merely lowered her eyes to the water. Bianca finished her shower and felt a little better, taking the towel Kavari handed her. "You need to get some sleep." She commented softly, placing a hand on Kavari's shoulder and knew the woman must've been through something awful to have dark circles of that magnitude under her eyes. "Would it help if I started complying along with you?" When she merely smiled and shrugged, Bianca had her answer and she had to take a deep breath. "Fine, for your sake I'll just go with whatever they have planned. Maybe it'll get us away from them faster."

Her head didn't hurt nearly as much as it had that morning, though the throb was still there. Quickly dressing back in her clothes from the previous night, Bianca and Kavari walked out 10 minutes later and slid into the SUV without a word. Roman forced Bianca to take the passenger seat since Moxley was driving and took the far backseat so he could get some more sleep. Seth and Kavari sat beside each other in the other set of seats.

"Don't forget to stop on the way to the venue, bro." Seth reminded Dean, knowing the man wasn't happy with the way Bianca had acted, but hopefully Kavari had talked some sense into the bitch.

He glanced over at her, seeing how drained and tired she looked, a frown crossing his face. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Seth pulled her to lean against him and decided she was going to sleep. Whether she liked it or not, Kavari would be getting some sleep on the ride or at least until they arrived at the store.

"Make it closer to the venue." He added, rubbing the back of her neck and knew it wouldn't be long before she was out cold.

Kavari came out of a DEEP sleep, balled up next to a warm body. Her eyes opened and blinked a few times trying to focus around her, breathing in and out a few times trying to reach up and rub her eyes. Checking the time on her watch, Kavari noted she'd actually gotten 4 hours of sleep. Glancing up her eyes went wide, realizing she had completely forgotten she fell asleep on Seth's chest. As soon as she came out of her foggy state, she extracted herself from his arms.

"Sorry."

About 4 hours later Dean had pulled into the Walmart parking lot. He put the SUV in park and noticed Bianca move to get out, but his hand grabbed her arm, jerking her back. "Seth, take Kavari and get them both some clothes. I think she's less likely to make a scene than the Clydesdale is. Besides, I don't feel like being kicked again." Dean growled when she jerked her arm away from him. "Maybe your Daddy didn't punish you enough. Is that it? Maybe you need a good old-fashioned ass whooping. I wouldn't mind bending you over my knee and paddling that ass until its beat fucking red."

"Do it and watch how fast you lose your balls." Bianca hissed angrily, rubbing her arm.

When he went to grab her again, she elbowed him out of pure reflex nailing him right in the nose. Her eyes shot open as Moxley growled out in pain and knew she had to get away. Roman was in the far backseat, so he couldn't get to her fast enough and Moxley was busy holding his bleeding nose. Instead of opening the door and making a run for it, Bianca merely sat there with her arms folded in front of her chest, staring straight ahead. She couldn't run because of the pact she made with Kavari and would honor it…as long as this asshole kept his hands to himself.

Kavari stretched out her tired body and climbed from the SUV once she got Bianca's sizes, heading into the huge store with Seth next to her. She got at least 5 pairs of jeans for each of them, 5 shirts a piece, a package of panties for each plus socks and a few bras, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, comb, brush and hairdryer. They got to the checkout counter and got it all rung up. Kavari pulled out her credit card and swiped it, paying for everything before heading back to the SUV.

"I wish you would've let me buy that stuff for you." Seth grumbled the entire ride back to the SUV and sighed when Kavari just waved him off dismissively.

"The clothes weren't that expensive and besides if you guys ever let us go it's clothing I would wear day to day so it doesn't matter."

He didn't even have to hold onto her, Kavari wasn't going anywhere. In fact, Seth had a feeling even if they tried letting her go, she would stay regardless. She liked him and Seth really liked her. Then again, maybe he was just making shit up in his own head. Seth stopped along with Kavari when they saw Dean PACING like a caged animal outside of the SUV smoking a cigarette like his life depended on it.

"What happened?"

"He put his hands on me, threatened to paddle my ass and I elbowed him accidentally." Bianca replied nonchalantly, flipping Moxley the bird when he glared at her. "Fuck you too, asshole."

Watching the interaction between them, Kavari couldn't help laughing and shook her head. The interaction between the two of them, one would think they were seriously deranged lovers who lived by the 'Pain is Pleasure' motto. She walked over and handed a bottle of water to Bianca with some extra strength Tylenol.

"Take a couple, your head will feel better sweetie." She walked around the back of the SUV and watched as Seth opened the back doors, tossing the bags in the back on all the other stuff. They closed the doors and started to walk back around when Kavari grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I wanted to thank you for helping me fall asleep earlier. I really appreciate it." She pushed up, kissing his cheek softly and hopped into the SUV, looking out the window again. Why the hell did she kiss him?

Dean growled out in frustration, tearing his fingers through his dishwater blonde curls and gripped the ends tightly. He closed his eyes and just tried to pretend this bitch really wasn't this much trouble. Dean breathed in deeply and exhaled long, finally turning on his heels to get behind the wheel.

"No wonder your brother hasn't spoken to you in 5 years, you probably got on his fucking nerves 24/7. I wouldn't talk to your snobby fucking ass either." He muttered, strapping his seatbelt on and took off to the arena.

"No, but that was a nice try, asshole." Yes, that was his name for her from now on until Moxley could treat her like a human being instead of a ragdoll. "It's none of your damn business why I haven't spoken to my brother in 5 years. My personal life is not open for discussion, are we clear? Unless you want me to break your nose next time, keep pushing me. You're lucky I didn't try making a run for it earlier because I could've. I could've easily gotten out of this goddamn car and ran away from your stupid ass, but I didn't. Roman was in the far backseat, he wouldn't have gotten to me fast enough and I bloodied your nose, so you were too preoccupied. So keep taunting me, asshole, and I'll make your life MISERABLE until you finally let me go. Your choice, don't say I didn't warn you." Bianca popped two Tylenol extra strengths and set the bottle on the dashboard, propping her feet up on it while staring out the window. "And FYI, if he pulled what you have on me, I would never speak to him again anyway. So if that makes me snobby that I'm not happy I've been kidnapped by a despicable human being, THEN SO BE IT!"

"Sweetheart, just because Roman's a big dude doesn't mean he's slow. If he runs after you, you'll know it. It wouldn't take him but a second to catch you. And believe me, you'd rather he catch you than me." Dean stated, meaning that wholeheartedly because he'd end up head-butting her if he had to chase after her ass again.

"Okay you two, enough."

Seth shook his head, draping an arm around Kavari's shoulders and smiled when she leaned against him again, kissing the top of her head. He was in trouble. He was in so much deep water with his brothers because he was falling for someone he'd have to use as leverage. How the fuck was that supposed to work? Kavari would never go against her old man for him, would she? Seth touched his cheek and closed his eyes, drowning out Dean and Bianca's bickering while running his fingers through her hair again.

"Sleep some more, we still got a few more hours before we're there." He whispered, doing exactly what he did before. The more sleep Kavari got, the better off she'd be. "Hey, we need to stop to get some grub soon too, bro."

Roman glared a hole in the back of Seth's head. There was definitely something going on with him and Jacobs' daughter. He better not forget why they took her in the first place. If she broke his concentration and became sappy because of her, Roman would not only spear her into hell, but he'd spear Seth into next week for picking a girl over the Shield.

Kavari rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton material stretched across Seth's chest and pulled her knees into her chest, burrowing into his side. Pretty soon her eyes drifted shut and she was out again. The next time she was woke up, Dean had stopped for food and Roman came in throwing bags of food at everyone.

Pulling her chicken sandwich out, Bianca closed her eyes and took a bite, her stomach rumbling viciously. She hadn't ate since the night Moxley kidnapped her, so her body was screaming for sustenance. With gusto, Bianca devoured her sandwich and fries before everyone else was finished, tossing the bag in the center council so everyone could toss their trash away. Bianca ignored the way Moxley gaped at her and stared out the window, curling up in the seat. Her head felt better along with her system, everything beginning to work like it should again.

"Damn, someone was hungry." Roman commented from the backseat, finishing up his own food with a smirk. "Bout time you ate, honey."

Bianca scoffed, not responding to that and felt Kavari's hand clamp on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She cracked a small smile and nodded at her newfound friend, letting her know she was alright. Seth could tell Bianca was starting to slowly warm up to the idea of being in the Shield, which was a good thing. He really didn't know if he could stomach watching another vicious head butt from Dean. Seth had never hit a woman in his life and he wasn't sure about his brothers until now. Roman definitely not, but Dean apparently had and didn't show remorse for it.

"You better not forget the plan." Roman murmured in his ear, loud enough to where only Seth could hear.

Seth glared back at him, nodding. "Of course not. Now stop worrying about it."

Dean was finally glad to see Bianca finally eat. He knew she had to be half-starved and sat behind the wheel parked in the fast food place they'd acquired their meal from, inhaling his double cheeseburger and fries. Fattening, but he'd hit the gym later and work it off before the show. He knew he was being a dick to Bianca, but if he wasn't the plan would fall apart. Everything they were working so hard for would turn to complete crap. Dean had to admit he'd never been with a woman who could take a head-butt from him and not get a concussion. Her threats set his blood on fire and soon the fire in his veins turned to molten lava. He really had to calm himself down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they arrived at the arena, nobody was surprised to see Glen and Bryan waiting for them in the parking lot. Bianca felt Moxley's arm wrap tightly around her waist, keeping her at his side while Seth did the same thing with Kavari. Tears swelled in her eyes at the worry in Bryan's and all Bianca wanted to do was toss her arms around him and give him a big hug.

"What the fuck do you want?" Seth growled, tightening his grip on Kavari and rested his chin on top of her beautiful head. "We've got shit to do, boys."

Roman chuckled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Bia, are you alright?" Bryan demanded, his sky blue eyes remaining locked on his sister and glared at Moxley's sick smirk. "This is really low of you, Jon. What the hell do you want with my sister? She hasn't done anything to deserve this." He noticed the bruise on her forehead and felt his blood boil. "You're dead."

Glen was trying very hard to keep his own temper in check, fists clenched at his sides. "Kava, talk to me baby girl." He ordered, ignoring Seth's threat and didn't take a step forward as much as he wanted to. "What the hell do you assholes want from us? Is it the tag titles? Is that what you fucking want? You can have them. Just let my daughter and his sister go. They don't need to be involved in this."

"No!" Bianca shook her head, her voice cracking. "Bryan, don't give into him. You keep fighting, do you hear me?"

Dean pinched her side. "Pipe down, sweetheart, the men are talking." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's just a bruise. I didn't give her a concussion like I could have." He snarled, a pure evil chuckle rumbling from his chest. "Go ahead, listen to your stubborn ass sister and keep the titles. We like our prizes, we'll go ahead and keep them. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got more pressing issues to handle." Bianca had planted her feet and wasn't about to move, so Dean shrugged and once again tossed her over his shoulder, walking off with Seth, Kavari and Roman following suit.

"I am not your prize! Let go of me right now, Moxley!" Bianca shrieked, hitting his back with her tiny balled up fists, only for Moxley to tighten his hold on her. "Bryan! Bryan, don't give up! I'll be fine, keep fighting!" She gasped when Moxley slapped her ass and reciprocated by biting his ear HARD. He instantly roared out and dropped her on her ass, holding his ear that she nicked with her teeth. "Don't you EVER slap my ass again! It's not yours to touch! I'm not your goddamn prize, so you can go fuck yourself!"

Roman shook his head and yanked Bianca up by her upper arm, shoving her away from Dean before he ended up strangling the woman. "Let's get to the dressing room before those morons decide to play hero."

"Let's go."

Seth pulled Kavari away from the entrance and couldn't believe Bianca had drawn blood by biting Dean's ear. She was vicious. Dean had underestimated her several times and had paid dearly for it. He wouldn't make the same mistake with Kavari. Once they were in the dressing room, both women were tossed into the bathroom with the door locked along with their attire for the evening, which was the same as Raw.

"ASSHOLES!"

"FUCKING PYSCHOTIC BITCH!" Dean growled as he looked at his ear. She had actually bitten a hole through his fucking ear! He supposed that was pretty good payback for the head-butt last night. "Watch them. I've got to go to the trainer's and have this looked at. She bit a fucking hole through the shell of my ear for fuck's sake." Dean seethed, storming out of the room slamming the door behind him and stalked down to the trainer's.

Roman cringed. "Great. She made him bleed. This is not going well at all. Those two are going to kill each other and you can't stop playing footsie with Jacobs' daughter. I swear, if you two don't get your shit together and stick with the plan, I'm killing you both and sending the girls home in body bags."

As much as Seth didn't want to be a dick to Kavari, he had no choice right now. It wasn't just his backside on the line, it was Dean and Roman's as well. What Roman said had sunk into his brain more than he wanted. He had to keep his eye on the ball. If he took it off, everything would fall apart. She was such a sweet woman, Seth was completely screwed, but he couldn't turn his back on the Shield. His brothers. He couldn't do it. As much as Kavari had sneaked into his mind and possibly his heart, Seth had to shut it all down. He couldn't believe Bianca had pierced Dean's ear with her teeth and cringed, hoping Kavari never tried doing something like that to him.

"We have to get out of here, Kavari. I know you think we can't outrun them, but between your Dad and my brother they'll protect us."

Bianca hadn't meant to bite a hole through Moxley's ear, only enough to send a message. Apparently, her canines were a lot sharper than she thought. He was going to kill her. He was going to maim her. Bianca wouldn't get out of here alive at this rate and she refused to be someone's punching bag or prize or whatever the hell Moxley thought she was.

"I know this is going to sound completely fucked up, but this is actually the most fun I've had in my life. I mean being on the road it's not something I ever experienced. While I was in high school I was sick. I was really sick and I didn't get to go a lot of places or do a lot of things. Since then my Dad just kind of monitors everything I do. When I went to college at a local two year school in town for my cosmetologist degree, I got a job right there in town as well. I've been out of state once to go to Hawaii for a family vacation, but even then I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel. It's like I've been sheltered, but at the same time I haven't, ya know?"

Bianca could only stare at Kavari with a dropped jaw, not believing what she just heard, tears stinging her eyes. "Well this isn't fun for me. I'm sorry, but you don't know the type of monster Jon Moxley – Dean Ambrose – whoever the fuck you want to call him is. You don't have the slightest clue what he's done to my brother. And now I'm his prisoner. So I'll just leave you out of my plans then because I will get out of here eventually. I just hope you keep your word that we're still in this together and you won't say anything."

"I won't, you have my word on that, Bianca." Kavari promised, reaching out to squeeze the woman's shoulder while they finished getting ready for the show.

Dean came back with two stitches in his ear 15 minutes later. "Let's get them the fuck out of there and get the goddamn show on the road. We need to be up in position in 30 minutes." Dean was royally annoyed right now and just had to remember to breathe so he didn't snap Danielson's sister's head off her shoulders.

Seth raised a brow at Dean and looked up when the women walked out of the bathroom, trying to see if he noticed any differences between them. "You look nice." He complimented Kavari, watching her simply sit on the couch and looked over at Bianca. "You put two stitches in his ear."

"Aww really? Damn, I should've aimed for more damage than that."

Bianca snapped her fingers as she said that, glaring hatefully at Moxley on her way to sit on the couch and folded her arms in front of her chest tightly. Both women were in their Shield gear. This woman had one smart mouth on her that Dean planned on shutting immediately. He growled and started to take a step towards Danielson's sister when a strong hand on his chest stopped him from moving forward. He looked over and saw the hand belonged to Roman, nodding stiffly.

"Thanks." The big man just nodded at him. Dean stopped and closed his eyes for a few minutes to clarify the moment. Inhale – Exhale, time to go to work. "Okay let's go ladies. We've got 20 minutes now." 

Bianca rolled her eyes when Moxley wrapped his arm around her waist, tighter than necessary and had to fight back coughing. "If you break my ribs, I'll break your face, asshole." She muttered through gritted teeth, only loud enough for him to hear. "Or maybe I'll just rip your ear completely off next time."

Seth could see and feel the tension between Dean and Bianca, not to mention with Kavari. She had to know who was boss and who was in control. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he wasn't nearly as tight as Dean was and looked down at her, seeing her staring straight ahead. Their music hit as Dean and Bianca went out first, shaking his head when she clearly didn't look happy with Dean. He didn't realize Kavari had the same facial expression Bianca did. Roman walked out behind them, squaring his massive shoulders and headed down the stairs, all 3 Shield members complete business. When they arrived at the barricade, Moxley released her just enough to hop over and whipped her over his shoulder none too gently, giving her whiplash. She groaned as he planted her on the ring apron and rolled her roughly beneath the bottom rope, making her scramble back instantly. Within seconds, Moxley was on her again, ripping her up by her upper arm and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly again.

"Stop fighting me Bianca." Dean ordered in a deadly gritty voice. "You know none of this would hurt nearly as much if you would just sit the fuck still and stop being such a bitch about this." He grumbled and backed her into the nearest turnbuckle, eyes full of blue fire and pointed at Roman.

"Screw you!" Bianca shouted, blue eyes shooting icicles and secretly wished she could zap his ass.

"Watch her." He commanded before getting the microphone while Seth entered the squared circle with Kavari. "Team Hell No." His voice was low and rough. "So you've finally figured out what it is we want, right? You figured out what we deserve?" He handed the microphone to Seth since he didn't want the Tag Team championships. Roman and Seth did. Dean's eyes were set on Kofi Kingston and the US title, which he would claim at Extreme Rules.

Kavari stood in the middle of the ring with her arms crossed over her chest still. Seth's arm remained around her waist and she just rolled her eyes as she stood there silently. If she wasn't related to Glen Jacobs, she never would've been in this predicament and Seth wouldn't be looking twice at her. It was all a game to him and the only one who was going to end up hurt was Kavari herself. Whatever she felt for the two-toned haired man had to be squashed fast, no matter how much pain it caused her.

Bianca glared up at Roman as he stood beside her with his arms folded in front of his chest, shaking her head. This was ridiculous! They had kidnapped two defenseless women because they wanted title shots? Couldn't they simply go to the higher ups and demand it? Why did they have to screw with people's lives?

"That's right Team Hell No! And we won't stop until we get what we want and what we deserve! You've been carrying around those belts for long enough! It's time for you to hand them over to the Shield or else we might have to start hurting our…leverage." Seth eyeballed Kavari and licked his lips, chocolate eyes gleaming wickedly. "Your choice. Tell them." He handed the microphone to Roman, yanking Kavari into his arms, his arm once again going around her waist. 

"We already told you nobody says no to the Shield. We proved it when we took these two from your lives. We swooped in – in the dead of night and snatched them. It was easier than taking candy from a baby." Roman chuckled, immediately going serious again. "Just like taking those titles will be too easy."

Dean smirked as the microphone came back to him. "Team Hell No at Extreme Rules, you bring the titles and we'll bring back your precious girls. We may even be able to make a deal or a fair trade."

Dropping it with a thud, Dean walked back over yanking Bianca into his arms and licked up the side of her face. He felt her shudder in revulsion against him and sneered, jumping over the top rope landing on the outside apron, then dropped down to the mats below. Dean watched impassively as Roman walked over and scoped Bianca up bridal style, dropping her over the top rope. Making her land right in Dean's arms, he snorted and hoisted her over his shoulder once again.

Seth manhandled Kavari once again, shoving her out of the ring to the back. She really couldn't wait to get checked into the hotel, needing a shower so she could just have a good cry. Kavari hadn't showed any emotion since this whole thing, but it was starting to crash down around her within seconds. Why couldn't Seth just act like a man instead of a spoiled child who couldn't have his way? Once they were in the back and away from people, Kavari pulled herself from Seth's arms and just walked beside him. She couldn't stand to have him touching her right now.

"Stop licking my goddamn face, you prick!" Bianca growled as soon as Moxley set her down on her feet, tempted to slap him across the face.

Her heart had lodged in her throat when Roman dropped her over the top rope only for Moxley to catch her. She should've been grateful, but honestly…all she felt like doing was getting as far away from him as possible. When he grabbed her chin, she stood there still as a statue and knew he was purposely baiting her. Pure hatred flowed out of her eyes and body posture, every part of her wanting to scratch his eyes out.

"You're pathetic, all 3 of you. Absolutely pathetic to use women for your own gains. Sickening. Degrading. You'll never earn the respect from anyone in the business, in this company or anywhere in the wrestling world. You'll never be true champions because you'll never know what it means to EARN what you get in this business."

WOW, Bianca really knew how to hit below the belt and the amount of acid in her voice sent shivers down Seth's spine. Pure hatred and malice dripped from her tone and her eyes were daggers. He almost felt sorry for Dean because she had just verbally sliced his balls off figuratively with words. Seth looked over at Kavari, who kept her mouth shut, but he could tell what happened in the ring bothered her. As much as he wanted to apologize, he couldn't. It couldn't happen. If his brothers saw him getting weak, they would toss him to the side and that simply wasn't happening.

"So come the pay-per-view, we'll hand them back over?"

"No of course not because we're your possessions, your property and your prizes, right? That's what I thought." She ripped her chin out of Moxley's grasp and walked over, planting herself on the couch with a scowl.

Even though it ticked Dean off, deep down he knew she was right about it all. How the idea came about to abduct two grown women was beyond him. This was a bad idea all around and it just wasn't working for them, but the plan itself to catch Bryan and Glen off-guard was actually working perfectly.

"Just go fucking change so we can get back to the hotel." Dean watched as both of the women walked into the bathroom and changed, desperately needing a cigarette.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arriving at the hotel, Bianca wasn't the least bit surprised she couldn't share a room alone with Kavari, resenting their abductors more. Snatching a pillow off the other king sized bed, Bianca set up her bed on the floor, flat out refusing to share a bed with Jon Moxley again. She would end up killing him in his sleep. The floor wasn't comfortable, but anything beat sharing a bed with a monster. Bianca meant every single word that came out of her mouth that she said to Moxley at the arena. She rarely said things she didn't mean. The problem was she knew how good Moxley was in the ring because she'd watched him take the fight to her brother. Something changed within him though, he wasn't Jon Moxley anymore. Instead, he was this monster named Dean Ambrose who used defenseless women for his own gain. Laying down on the floor, Bianca curled up with the pillow and faced away from the bed, closing her eyes as silent tears fell.

Seth frowned at Kavari's standoffish attitude and narrowed his eyes over at Bianca, wondering what the hell the woman said to her. Granted, he'd been a little rough with her at the arena, but that was for show. Now they were back here with just the guys and Bianca, why was she still being standoffish to him? He remembered that the girls took longer to get dressed in the bathroom at the arena and felt his blood slowly boiling.

"What did you say to her?" Seth demanded, peering down at Bianca. "Did you say something to Kavari?"

"Yeah, I told her that the first chance I get, I'm running away from you fuckheads." Bianca replied truthfully, her voice cold and even. "She didn't agree to do it. Her problem since she considers being kidnapped by a jackass like you is fun."

Dean heard what Bianca had said to Seth and didn't doubt her for a second. He could threaten her all he wanted, but also knew in the long run if she really honestly wanted to get away, she could. Bianca could defend herself no matter what she said earlier. She wasn't completely defenseless. Hell she'd made him bleed twice already and it had only been two days. Bianca just didn't realize how physically strong and capable she really was. Maybe this was a learning experience for her as much as it was a teaching one for him. Dean walked into the bedroom and saw Bianca lying on the floor, shaking his head pushing Seth out before the man had a chance to react to what she confessed.

"You really are a stubborn woman."

He pulled the covers back on the bed and walked over, squatting down to lift her into his arms, placing her in the bed covering her up. Bianca started to get up and Dean held up his hand, plopping down into the chair next to the bed and kicked the footstool up, turning the lights out. There was no way he could allow her to sleep on the floor, not after everything he'd put her through and knew her head had to still be bothering her.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked, sounding drained and defeated, looking down at her clasped hands when he just snorted.

Then she remembered his stitched ear and knew he'd have to keep it cleaned or else it'd get infected. He could lose his ear if he wasn't careful. Bianca shouldn't have cared about Moxley's wellbeing, but she honestly felt guilty for what she did to him.

"Relax, I'm not running away yet." She walked over to look at his ear and sighed when he shoved her away gently. "Now who's being the stubborn one?" Bianca retorted, trying again and suddenly took a deep breath, quickly straddling his lap. "Stop. You have to take care of your ear and something tells me you didn't clean it. I just want to look at it, I won't bite it off unless you want me to. So just sit still."

Dean tried pushing Bianca away several times, but she was more stubborn than he gave her credit for. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair into the bathroom, shoving him to sit down on the toilet lid so she could reach him. He sucked in a breath when Bianca touched his already bruised ear, growling.

"Watch it. That shit hurts woman." Bianca responded by slapping his shoulder and told him not to be such a baby, touching it again. "You should really consider a career change in massage therapy - then go to Helga's House of Pain. They could use your talent there." Yes, Dean was actually making a joke even if he was growling the whole time.

"Helga's House of Pain?" She smacked his shoulder again, scowling. "I'm trying to help you out here because I actually feel bad for piercing your damn ear and you're saying some shit like that?" She was tempted to rip his ear off and took a deep breath, releasing his ear. "It needs to be cleaned. Stay put." Bianca sifted through the cabinets and found what she needed, a bottle of peroxide and some cue tips. "Now are you going to be a baby about this or are you going to be a man and take the pain?" She blinked when he yanked her against him, her breasts practically shoved in his face and shook her head, dipping the cue tip in the substance. "Suck in a breath and please don't hit me." Then Bianca went to work cleaning up his stitched ear.

Dean sucked in a breath, feeling her touch his ear with the cotton swab and braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT SHIT FUCKING BURNS! ARE YOU USING LIGHTER FLUID? BATTERY ACID? WHAT?"

If he had a stash of money hidden somewhere, Dean would've spilled the location instantly. He wouldn't hit her since Bianca was trying to actually help him. So instead, Dean kept his arms wrapped around her waist and buried his face in her breasts like a little kid would hiding from a stranger. He sucked in another sharp breath when she put more peroxide on it again, letting out a longer string of cuss words. Dean resisted the urge to motorboat her breasts to keep himself preoccupied only because he didn't want her slapping him. With his luck, she'd miss his cheek and hit his ear then he would have to piss his pants in front of her like a little boy. Not happening.

Bianca tried not to laugh at him, but it was incredibly difficult, especially with his ridiculous assumptions on what she was using. "You really think the world of me, don't you?"

She snorted, shaking her head as he continued burying his face in her breasts. Bianca knew she should've shoved him away and called him a pervert, but also knew Moxley was in pain. He was trying to keep it to a minimum and not hurt her, so if he had to use her body this way in order to achieve that goal then she'd deal with it.

"Moxley, I'm finished." Bianca announced after one last dab of the stitches and felt his arms tighten around her waist, his hot breath puffing into her chest. "I swear to god, if you're doing this just to cop a feel, I really will rip your ear off."

Dean chuckled in spite of everything, including the searing pain in his ear. "Okay so I'm a little bitch when it comes to pain sometimes." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, reluctantly releasing her body, standing. "I mean yeah sure I've been through all the worst matches and came out bloodier than any massacre, but when you're in the moment the adrenaline rush is so wicked that your body goes numb and you can't feel it." Staring down into her eyes, Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such splendor in his entire life. His index finger ran down her soft cheek. "Beautiful…"

"Yes well…" Bianca cleared her throat, taking a step back from him and kept her guard completely up. "Just…take care of that damn ear. Because I'm not going to feel guilty for the rest of my life if you end up losing it." She snapped, letting her defensive side show and walked out of the bathroom, climbing back into bed.

What the hell just happened? Did Jon Moxley actually call her beautiful? He was officially losing his mind. She was plain, average and didn't wear any makeup or do anything with her hair. There was no reason too, not when she planned on being alone for the rest of her life until the day she finally reunited with Myron. That's why she wore her wedding ring because, even though he was dead, Bianca still thought of herself as very much married and nothing would ever change that. Dean growled, turning the light off and walked into the bedroom. He let his guard down and she was completely disgusted by him. Not that he could blame her at this point. He chloroformed and head-butted her amongst the other things he did.

"Roman should be back soon with some food." He informed her and started to leave the room to give her time alone. He'd literally done enough to her to last a lifetime. Dean turned back and looked at her, blue eyes softened. "Whatever you do, please eat." Then he left and went to the balcony, needing a smoke before he really lost his mind.

There was no way Bianca would let her guard down with Moxley, not now – not ever. He had lost his mind. She helped him because she honestly felt guilty for puncturing his ear with her teeth. It was an accident and she was trying to atone for it by helping him keep it clean. That was it, wasn't it? Then why did a heat spread through Bianca's body when Moxley held her close and his hot breath puffed into her shirt covered chest. Why did she feel a spark of desire flow through her?

"No…" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself and curled up on the bed, tears falling freely down her face. "Bryan, please get me out of here." Bianca whispered, knowing if she didn't get away from Moxley soon she was in deep, DEEP trouble.

Pacing on the balcony, Dean puffed on his cigarette like his life depended on it and smoke filtered from his mouth. All the while his eyes were glued to the bedroom window where he could see Bianca laying in the middle of the bed. He couldn't believe his mind was telling him -no SCREAMING at him- to go comfort her. The bitch bit a hole through your ear idiot, WAKE UP, his mind screamed in reminder, she would detach your ball sack and hang it from her Christmas tree if she really wanted too! That thought alone scared the hell out of him as Dean flicked his first cigarette over the balcony and immediately lit a second.

Bianca sniffled and sat up on the bed wiping her tears away and suddenly realized what was going on. Roman and Dean were busy on the balcony and Seth was with Kavari. This was it. This was her chance to escape. Keeping her eyes glued on the balcony door, Bianca didn't waste a second and bolted off the bed heading for the door. She could hear Dean and Roman shouting profanities through the sliding glass balcony door, but Bianca didn't stop to listen. She flew to the front door, shaking like a leaf and tried getting the chain off, but for some reason it was stuck.

"Damn it!" She cursed, hearing the shouting from Dean and Roman inside the suite now.

Just as they came barreling out of the room, Bianca got the chain off the door, unlocked it and flew out the door as fast as her bare feet could carry her, heading straight for the backstairs. Roman and Dean got to the stairwell first and actually caught up with her. Both jumped the railing and landed in front of Bianca, shaking their heads at her. They watched as she turned to run back up, but she was automatically stopped by Seth who magically appeared out of nowhere. Dean grabbed Bianca and lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, taking her back up the stairs to the room.

"I really wish you wouldn't have run princess. Now I'm going to have to do something you're really not going to like."

Roman growled, socking Seth in the shoulder. "You left the other one alone, you fucking idiot." He didn't wait for a response and broke out into a run to get back to the hotel room. Crashing through the door and then into the bedroom, Roman narrowed his eyes at the raven haired girl who was screwing with his best friend and brother's head. "Get the fuck up – Get the fuck up and come with me now." When she didn't move, he walked over and grabbed the back of her hair, jerking her towards Dean's room.

Once Dean got her back into the room, he took Bianca into the bedroom and handcuffed her left hand to the headboard, duct taping her feet. He set her food next to her. "It was a good effort. Eat please."

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Bianca shrieked, kicking the food to the floor with her duct taped feet and began yanking on the handcuff as hard as she could.

She was so close – SO CLOSE – to being away from these assholes. The headboard was wooden, so it was very hard to break through. Bianca glared at Moxley and wished she had ripped his ear off, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to feel anything for Moxley.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Moxley grabbed her from behind as she began twisting her body, trying to get her hand out of the handcuff. "GET OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE-" A piece of duct tape was slapped over her mouth, silencing her screaming, but that didn't stop her from doing it regardless.

Kavari yelped out at Roman yanking on her hair. "Hey the hair you're pulling on is fucking attached to my head, you fucking ape."

Roman growled, shoving her in the doorway of Dean's room. "If you two don't quit your fucking shit, I swear to god you both will go home in body bags. Just act like the good little girls you are supposed to be, do what we tell you and neither of you will get hurt. Don't make me break you two because I WILL!"

Kavari had enough of him jerking her head back and forth by her hair. Suddenly, she jabbed her elbow into his ribcage and, when Roman let go of her hair to grab his ribs, she gave him a leg sweep. Watching as he flew back onto the ground, Kavari put the heel of her foot across his throat and applied pressure to his windpipe so he couldn't breathe.

"I haven't tried to run. I haven't even fought you on anything, asshole. If you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'll make you wish you were never born." Kavari warned, rubbing the back of her head and backed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Roman was going to maim Kavari, not believing she just put him down and nearly crushed his throat with her foot. She was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for as well. He knew she had this planned with Bianca. Seth was just blind to the truth and Roman would have to prove that the women were in cahoots. He just needed time to think, stumbling out of the room to leave Dean to deal with the screaming banshee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jesus fucking Christ." Seth muttered, walking back into the room and saw Kavari standing at the window staring out of it, sighing heavily. "Sorry about Roman. He has a temper on him when provoked. Not that you provoked him, but he's pissed about Bianca and he thinks you and Bianca are basically one in the same." He stood beside her, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

Kavari had enough as soon as she heard that, not believing the Ape Man had assumed she was in cahoots with Bianca's running. "Oh fuck the stupid shit." She left the room and walked over to Roman's room since his door was open, not waiting for an invitation. She walked in and saw him lying across his bed with his hand on his ribs. "Does it hurt? I hope so because you gave me a headache with your little hissy fit." She watched as he jumped up from the bed. "Let's get one thing straight: I'm not afraid of you and I never will be. You can stand there and threaten me all you want, but it's not going to scare me. I don't know Bianca and I certainly never agreed to help her escape. That was her decision. Have you had to restrain me for anything yet? No you haven't, if you're still pissed because I kicked you in the balls the night you guys abducted me, well I'm sorry it's called a reflex. If you want to hit me, then fucking do it. You walked in here and I was still fucking here! I didn't go anywhere, I didn't try to run away and I wasn't even calling anyone." Kavari shoved his chest and heard him growl. "Go ahead fucking hit me, I don't care. Whatever you could ever do to me is NOTHING compared to the shit I've already been through in my life. If you're going to use me against my Dad then do it, but STOP jerking me around and shoving me. I have more bruises from the last two days than Ric Flair has world titles. Just stop touching me!" Turning on her heel, Kavari stalked out of Roman's room with tears brimming her eyelids.

Dean stood there in the doorway of his room with Seth just as a precaution when she started berating the big man. She made several valid points and definitely wasn't afraid to stand up to Roman. He watched as she walked back into the room her and Seth were staying in, slamming the door harder behind her. Bianca could hear Kavari yelling and closed her eyes, breathing through her nose that was somewhat stuffed up from crying.

Seth was actually afraid to walk back into the room and looked back at Roman, shaking his head. "You can be a real asshole." He stated, chocolate eyes narrowing. "Leave her alone. She hasn't tried running like she said. She actually enjoys being with us if you'd stop treating her like an animal. Bianca is different, she doesn't want to be here and she'll try to run again. So why don't you focus on her and leave Kavari to me?"

He didn't wait for Roman's response and walked into the room, slamming the door shut with authority behind him. If Kavari didn't hate him before, she probably did now. He heard the shower and knew Kavari was in there, laying down on the bed closing his eyes, not believing Roman hadn't ripped her head off her shoulders when she started berating him. Honestly, he deserved it and Seth would've come to her rescue had he laid another hand on Kavari.

Kavari had a good cry and then finished up her shower. Once out, she dried off and pulled on black cotton shorts and a black cotton tank top, combing the knots from her hair. She knew there was really no point in sleeping. Insomnia was kicking her ass tonight, but Kavari would lay in the bed like always with Seth. If she was home, she'd be reading books on her kindle. She already knew Extreme Rules was a little over 3 weeks away and this would be the longest 3 weeks of her life. Kavari walked out of the bathroom and climbed into the bed facing the wall just trying to keep her mind focused.

Seth thought they had a connection and felt helpless, not sure what he was supposed to do at this point. She hated him, he could feel it deep down in his bone marrow. He cleared his throat and reached out to touch her, only for Kavari to shrug him off. They were completely alone with Roman in his room and Dean in his with Bianca. They could kill each other for all he cared, especially after what that bitch said earlier because he didn't want Kavari to run away.

"Look, I shouldn't do this, but…" He handed over his cell phone, watching as she slowly turned until deep saddened blue eyes met his. Seth sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't tell the guys. Call your Dad and let him know you're alright. Don't tell him where you're at. He won't be able to trace the call. If you're patient, this will all be over at Extreme Rules. But only if you're patient and you deal with me until then."

Staring down at the cell phone, Kavari was completely perplexed as she looked back up at Seth, wondering why he was doing this. His chocolate eyes held truth, he really was giving her permission to contact her father to let him know she was alright. Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Kavari reached out and took the phone, waiting for Seth to snatch it back from her any second to tease her with it as some sick joke. He didn't. Unlocking the phone, Kavari dialed her father's number from memory and watched Seth stand from the bed, closing and locking his bedroom door.

"Dad." She said as soon as his deep voice rumbled over the line. "Listen Dad, I've only got a few minutes. I just wanted to let you know I'm really okay. I got a few hours of sleep today and I'll be fine without my sleeping pills, I promise. The insomnia isn't as bad as it could be, I can handle it you know me."

"Are you sure you're really okay, Kavari?" Glen had never been so happy to hear her voice.

She could feel tears slip down her cheeks, nodding. "Yes Dad, I love you so much. I'll see you soon." She hit the end button so she didn't drag out the call because it would've been harder on her. Kavari handed the phone back to Seth, feeling a spark ignite between them as soon as his fingers brushed hers. "Thank you." She backed up against the headboard and buried her face in her knees.

Seth sighed heavily and set the phone to the side, crawling on the bed to sit beside her. He knew it was hard for her to be away from her father and wondered why she needed sleeping pills. Was she a druggie? No, something else was beneath the surface and Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to know at this point.

"You could've talked to him longer." He said quietly, hating to hear her cry because it completely broke his heart, even though she was being completely silent about it. Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lay against him and began running his fingers through her hair again. "I'll make sure you get some sleep. You slept fine in the car on the ride here so if you need to use me as your bed, feel free. I'm all yours."

"It wasn't that I slept fine in the car, it was just time for me to sleep. I've had insomnia issues for the last 5 or 6 years. I have my sleep and insomnia pattern down. I'm awake for 2 or 3 days then I sleep for 6 to 8 hours, then it repeats again. The sleeping pills are for when I've stayed up for 5 or more days, they force me to sleep." Kavari explained, wiping her eyes when he handed her a tissue. "I didn't stay on longer because if I prolonged it – it would've killed me to hang up with him."

Seth nodded in understanding and could tell how much Kavari loved her father. Truth be told, he had all the respect in the world for Glen Jacobs, but the man didn't think they were tag team championship material. He actually said that to their face. That's when the Shield had sprung into action to prove to the Big Red Machine that they could hack it in the ring and be champions. Using his own daughter as leverage played such a huge role in all of this and not to mention it mind-fucked the big man.

"Do you mind me asking why you have such bad insomnia?" Maybe that was a little personal to ask, but Seth's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Kavari frowned, keeping her eyes on her knees before they looked up into his chocolate orbs, wetting her suddenly dry lips. "When I was 16, I was riding home with my Mom after my state regional soccer tournament, my team took 2nd place. I was so excited and happy, I was practically bouncing in my seat. I'd called Dad to let him know, clearly he couldn't make it because of work. Once we hung up, we left to come home. We were about 10 miles away from home when this horse had gotten loose and ran out into the road. Mom slammed on the brake to avoid it and we slid sideways and off onto someone's property. The driver side took the impact when we hit a tree. I had a broken arm and Mom's head hit the side window, shattered it and she bled out. They said even if they had gotten her to the hospital, it wouldn't have mattered because her skull was crushed. Pieces of it were embedded in her brain, she probably would've been in a coma for the rest of her life." Kavari sucked in a sharp breath, remembering that day as if it was yesterday and still missed her mother to this day. "If that wasn't bad enough, a month later I wasn't feeling well and Dad took me to the doctors. I was diagnosed with cervical cancer. I didn't know you could get that kind of cancer when you were a virgin and 16, but apparently you can. It took 3 years of fighting and I was on the edge of death. The chemo stopped working and they couldn't figure out why. When I said I was a silk thread from death, I wasn't lying. I had a chemo port surgically planted in my chest to make it easier to administer treatment. Somehow, a single silk thread got into it, contaminating the chemo and that's why it stopped working. A year later at 20, I was cancer free. Now at 25, I'm still cancer free. The insomnia is just something that came along with all the crap. I was hesitant to use the sleeping pills, but they help when I've been awake for 5 or 6 days. When I said there were worse things in life to be scared of than 3 guys who abducted me, I wasn't kidding. Anytime I get a cold or even just sneeze, I get terrified the cancer is coming back. Once the doctor visit happens, my fears are put at ease, but the insomnia remains."

Seth just blinked at her, digesting all of that and couldn't believe everything this poor woman had been through. She was a cancer victim and had survived it. That made her even more beautiful in his eyes if that was possible. His heart went out to her regarding her mother, he couldn't imagine losing his at that tender age.

"I-I'm glad they found the silk thread before it was too late." He said quietly, reaching out to take her hand as their fingers laced together, seeing how well hers fit in his. It was a perfect fit. "If you need your sleeping pills, we can go get them. We have 2 days off now, we were going to take you guys back to Florida with us, but if I can take you back home to grab some things, including your pills. The last thing I want you to do is collapse out of the blue because your body is too exhausted. What we do for a living is very strenuous."

She really liked the way his warmth slid up her arm, starting where their hands were connected. "The sleeping pills are really a necessity, but if you want to see where I live, you are more than welcome to take me back to Tennessee. But only if it's convenient to you. I mean if you've already got plane tickets bought for Florida, then that's fine. I'm not really worried about it." Kavari leaned over and snuggled against his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jesus this man smelled wonderful. "I was just glad that Dad met Jennifer. They met right after I was cancer free and married 6 months later and have been married since. She's really great as a Stepmom and Dad adopted her two daughters." Her icy fingers from her free hand came up and touched his bicep. "My god, you're really warm."

Seth fought the urge to cringe because of how COLD she was. "Jesus girl, you're freezing." He muttered, suddenly pulling her to straddle him and rested her head on his chest, wrapping his strong warm arms around her body. "We do have the plane tickets for Florida already, but I can always change them if you want to get away from the other two behemoths for a few days." He brushed his lips against her forehead, his fingers once again stroking her hair. Damn it, Seth was falling for this woman and if he wasn't careful, she would give him one hell of a bruise. "Sorry about the way I treated you at the arena. I'll try not to be so rough with you." There was no reason to be rough with her since she wasn't the one fighting this tooth and nail. If Roman didn't like it, he could kiss the darkest part of Seth's ass, which was his crack.

Kavari fully enjoyed this man's body heat. She was going to fall hard for him, that much was obvious and didn't know when or where, but could feel it coming. He'd been way too nice to her, even if he had abducted her. Her chest was pressed against his as her arms were folded between them and she could feel the thump from his heart against the palm of her hand. It was very soothing.

"Maybe it's not just me that needs to get away from the other two. Maybe you need a break to just be yourself as well. You don't seem quite as rough around the edges as Roman and Dean. Tennessee is closer and would take less flight time. Either place we go, I'm doing something about this." She reached up and her index finger touched his beard covered jaw, slipping her hand down to his beard and goatee covered chin. "As a cosmetologist, you have to know that's getting on my nerves because it's so overgrown." She couldn't stop giggling when Seth gave her a fake glare.

"I'll have you know I happen to like my overgrown beard." Seth grumbled, watching her eyebrow quirk and knew he'd let her do absolutely anything to him. He was fucked. He was seriously fucked. Her beautiful blue eyes were sucking him in and there was nothing Seth could do to stop it. "Tennessee it is then. I'll talk to the guys and let them know what's going on. I know Roman is going home to Pensacola and Dean is taking Bianca back to Tampa with him for the 2 days off. Lord, I hope they don't kill each other." He kissed her forehead again and held her close.

Eventually, they fell asleep with Kavari on top of him, the insomnia apparently no match for his body heat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Bianca had the handcuff taken off so she could shower along with the duct tape around her ankles. Luckily, the jeans she wore had taken the brunt of the duct tape so her skin hadn't burned or felt like it was being ripped off. She was informed they were going back to Tampa while Roman was heading to Pensacola to see his family. Bianca wondered what Roman's family would think of him kidnapping defenseless women for his own gain. She knew a little about Moxley's background and knew he did not have a good childhood and definitely had no family. Bianca didn't want to go, but knew she wouldn't have a choice as usual. However, the Shield was being split up so she only had 2 to contend with instead of 3. Seth was busy ogling Kavari whenever he had the chance, so if she could get through Moxley, Bianca would make her escape in Tampa. Drying off, she slipped on a spaghetti strapped light blue tank top that had a sweetheart neckline and blue jean skort –it was a skirt that had attached shorts beneath- with white tennis shoes. She cleaned the cuts on her wrist and changed the bandaging on them, glad the handcuff hadn't cut any deeper into her skin or else she would've needed stitches. Bianca brushed her hair out and pulled it up in a messy bun, thanks to Kavari picking them up some hair ties and some other feminine stuff. Walking out of the bathroom, Bianca didn't meet Moxley's eyes and sat down on the bed, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Dean kept his hand around Bianca's upper arm, but it wasn't as tight as usual. He would not be responsible for putting yet another bruise on her, feeling like a dick for everything and he couldn't figure out why! This was a job, it was just what he did. He saw a challenge countered with another challenge until the first challenge was one. Dean was surprised they made it through the airport security without any incidents, but the day wasn't over yet. They got to the terminal and sat down waiting for their flight to be called.

People definitely gave them stares, but Bianca just kept her eyes lowered while Moxley lead her wherever she needed to go. There would be no running today because her arm felt like it would fall off from being hung up in a handcuff all night. It was extremely sore. She glanced over and noticed the interaction between Seth and Kavari, shaking her head. Her first thought was how disgusting it was that Kavari was falling for one of these assholes. But then she saw the way they interacted and couldn't help thinking how cute they looked together. Staring down at her wedding ring, Bianca began twisting it around her finger and hoped this nightmare ended soon.

Seth knew Kavari had really gotten to him with the things she said the previous night. Maybe he would stop being a dick now. He looked over at her, seeing her once again staring at him and hoped she'd be okay without her sleeping pills. He was still worried about her insomnia and vowed to try to get her to sleep a little during their 2 days off. He brushed his hair out and put it back in a tight small low bun at the nape of his neck, everything slicked back along with his huge headphones around his neck. Kavari noticed Seth sat away from where Dean, Bianca and herself were, frowning. She sat there for about 30 minutes before finally sighing and stood up, walking over to sit next to Seth. Kavari let her icy finger slid down his forearm and his hand turned over catching hers, effectively lacing their fingers together. She smiled softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder and felt Seth pull his headphones off.

"I'm okay in case you were wondering." She murmured softly, squeezing his hands.

Smiling at her, Seth didn't bother hiding the affectionate side with Kavari now that Roman was gone. Dean could've cared less as long as they still went through with the plan. Technically, they should've gone after Kofi Kingston's family since that's who Dean planned on targeting for the United States title, but for some reason he wanted to nail Bryan Danielson. Apparently, they had quite the feud back in the Indy days, Seth had gone by the name of Tyler Black. He was mostly in ROH though, so he never crossed paths with Dean when he was Jon Moxley. Bryan Danielson was a completely different story though since he was in ROH for a while.

"I'm glad." He murmured softly, hating how icy her hands were and vowed to warm them up the best he could while they were in Tampa. "We're going to my condo while Dean takes Bianca to his. I want to spend some time alone with you now that the ape isn't around."

Seth kept their hands laced together when they boarded the plane. They sat behind Bianca and Dean and Kavari still couldn't get over why Seth said he wanted to spend time with her alone. After her meltdown and then explosion and everything she told him, why would he want to spend time with her? She watched as he pushed the arm rest up that was between them as he pulled his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her. She took her cue as she leaned her head against his chest and felt him running his fingers through her hair. It felt so good when he did that; it completely relaxed her, eyelids growing heavy.

Dean kept his mouth shut on the flight and kept his hands to himself, having Bianca sit on the inside seat while he took the aisle. There was just a couple more weeks and he could just let her go. He didn't know why he didn't just let her go now. Kavari was in for the long haul, they could probably make it work with just her considering she wasn't putting up a fight. He was seriously contemplating it. Could he really let Bianca go and then lie to his two best friend's faces? That would be something Dean would have to think long and hard about. His place was built like Fort Knox anyway, nothing was getting in or out.

Bianca had to admit Moxley had a very nice place with all the everyday technology. Flat screen TV's, leather furniture, black carpeting throughout the whole place besides the two bathrooms and kitchen. His kitchen was a baker's dream come true and Bianca immediately went toward it, once again the colors black and white. Neutral colors all the way around, there wasn't a speck of color anywhere in his place. Typical bachelor. She felt Moxley behind her and felt her cheeks turn crimson, taking a deep silent breath.

"Your kitchen doesn't look used at all." She commented softly, walking around the island that was in the center. "Look, this is going to sound really strange, but I have a request. When I get nervous or when I'm edgy about something, I bake. So do you mind if I do some baking while we're here? Maybe it'll stop us from being at each other's throats since there's nobody here to stop us from doing it. And did you clean your ear?"

Dean pursed his lips together, eyeing her skeptically and finally nodded. "Sure, make yourself at home." He stopped by the keypad at the front door and pushed the button to put the entire condo on lockdown. "I'm just letting you know no one can get in and no one can get out."

Dean was slightly paranoid when it came to his personal home. Crazy fans had broken in several times, so not his entire home was fully equipped. Every door and window had a deadbolt lock on it that automatically locked. Unless people had the code they wouldn't be able to get in or out. Not to mention the windows were bulletproof. He'd been shot at enough in the neighborhood he grew up in that he wasn't taking chances anymore.

"Great."

Bianca rolled her eyes with a derisive snort, looking through the cabinets and surprisingly enough, Moxley had everything she needed. First she would make cookies, then cupcakes, then muffins and whatever else she could think of to keep her mind preoccupied. Bianca wasn't lying when she asked to bake and pretty soon mouthwatering scents came floating from the kitchen permeating the whole house. She put her hair up in a high bun on top of her head and had a streak of flour across her cheek from making so much dough. Moxley had a small radio in the kitchen as well, so she turned on classic rock and started going to town. Chocolate chip cookies, chocolate chip muffins and chocolate chip cupcakes since that's all Moxley had was chocolate chips to bake with. It was better than nothing. She also made a few batches of sugar cookies. She was just pulling her 4th dozen of cookies out of the oven when Moxley made his way into the kitchen and set them on the rack to cool.

Mouthwatering scents flowing from the kitchen made Dean go check to see what was going on, his eyes widening at the sight. "I swear I've never seen so much baked goods in my entire life. Who are you, Betty Crocker?" He walked over and swiped a cookie. As soon as the sweet treat touched his tongue, he groaned in absolute satisfaction. "Oh my god, you are the master Miss Crocker!" Another bite into it and he was in TOTAL heaven. "If you need anything else from the store, let me know. I'll get you whatever ingredients you want." Finally finishing his cookie, Dean moved onto a second. "I came in here to find out what you wanted for dinner, but all I can think about is cookies right now."

"You don't have to worry about dinner." She opened the second oven –yes he had two ovens- and revealed a plump roast she found in his freezer chest along with cut up red potatoes and vegetables within it. "It should be done in another hour or so." Bianca had been baking for damn near 5 hours and started the roast an hour into baking cookies. "I'm thinking I'll take the cookies with us for treats on the road. I'm also making muffins. You don't have any cupcake mix or else I would've made some of those too." She watched as Moxley walked over and gawked at the plump roast in the oven, trying not to smile, starting another batch of cookies to pop in the other oven.

Was this really Bianca Danielson in his kitchen? Dean couldn't believe this woman. "You're amazing, seriously amazing." He snatched another cookie and she gave him the stink eye, saying something about ruining his dinner. "I could give a shit less if I ruin my dinner, it would be well worth it. Please tell me you're engaged or you have a really lucky boyfriend who gets to keep all your cooking and baking to himself and doesn't share a damn thing with anyone else."

He could see himself telling everyone else to fuck off if she was his girl. They wouldn't get ANYTHING from her. They wouldn't even be allowed to SNIFF the aroma from the kitchen. Instantaneously, the mood immediately changed from joking to sadness as Bianca continued rolling dough, glancing at her diamond ring. Not even when she baked did she take it off. She knew how to get all the pieces out of the diamonds, even though she was really careful on what she did. Bianca had baked for years, her mother teaching her everything she knew along with her grandmother.

"No, I don't. Not anymore." She confessed softly, blinking tears away from her eyes as she continued kneading the dough, not believing she was about to tell him anything regarding her personal life. "I married young right out of high school. I was with this man throughout all 4 years of high school and even some in junior high. I don't count those years though. I was 18, same age as Myron. Our parents grew up together, so it was a dream come true for them that we got married." Bianca balled up some dough and placed it on the tray expertly, not looking up from what she was doing. "5 years ago, my husband died in a horrible…accident." She cleared her throat. "He was a construction worker and they were working on a bridge. Where we live, there are floods all the time because of the river that goes through the town. He was on a job and it was raining really badly. There were flash flood warnings throughout town. The bridge ended up giving out because the river rose too high, which is why it's metal now. They recently fixed it. The entire construction site was…wiped out and everyone on it died…including Myron. That's why I haven't spoken to Bryan in 5 years because I was holed up in my house, the same house Myron built from scratch for us, mourning the loss of my husband. The only man I ever gave my heart to, the only man I ever loved. My first everything. And he was taken from me. I haven't really had a lot of social interaction in the past 5 years besides my work at the local children's hospital as a nurse. Though, probably don't have that job now since being kidnapped." Finishing, she popped the tray in the oven and wiped her tears away, running the water to splash her face clean. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, hopefully."

That was a terrible story, Dean thought, frowning. "I'm really sorry about your…husband." He walked over, waiting for her to turn around and pinned her against the kitchen counter without actually touching her, hands on either side of her. "Look, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but…Vince McMahon came to me with this idea. I thought he was fucked in the head, but when the company CEO comes to you and gives you an idea, you use it. At first we thought it was crazy and once we abducted you and Kavari, we knew it was a mistake. Once we took you guys, we started having second thoughts about everything. Well everyone except Roman, he seems to have an iron clad stomach and nothing bothers him. Vince noticed we were starting to get a little leery about it and threatened to send us back down to NXT and midcard. We worked our whole lives to get to this one place and we get here and suddenly it's all being threatened to be ripped away. I know we've been rough with you both, but Vince kept saying it had to look believable. You guys had to look scared, he just never banked on you guys being as tough as you are."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean shook his head, feeling ashamed. "I've done some sneaky underhanded shit before, but never anything like this. Your job is safe and so is Kavari's. Vince's assistant, Amber, called both places pretending to be you guys and asked for emergency family leave." Backing away from her, he swallowed hard and braced himself for Bianca's backlash. "Hate me if you want to, I understand."

"Oh my god…"

Bianca could tell just by the solemn look in Jon Moxley's eyes that he wasn't lying to her. He meant every word that came out of his mouth and everything he said was the truth. Vince McMahon was behind this? Vince McMahon, the co-owner of the WWE, was behind their abduction? They basically blackmailed the Shield into destroying 2 women's lives for ratings! RATINGS!

"Oh god…" Bianca covered her mouth with her hand, feeling tears course down her cheeks and suddenly collapsed to the floor, her knees completely giving out on her. She didn't even know where to begin with this, trying to digest all of it, her entire body trembling from head to toe. "T-That's why Bryan hasn't come for me, isn't it?" She looked up at Moxley through tear-filled electric blue eyes, seeing the guilt-ridden look on his face and felt her heart crumble as the pieces floated to the pit of her stomach. "H-He would've fought you off instantly that night if he didn't know about this." That much was certain because Bryan had always been super protective of Bianca. "THAT SNEAKY SON OF A BITCH!"

Walking over, Dean squatted down and gently lifted Bianca into his arms. He knew she probably didn't want to be touched, but his dirty kitchen floor wasn't the place to have a breakdown. Not at all. He carried her into the living room and sat Bianca on the couch, handing over a box of tissue with some water. "We were told to keep you guys out of the loop. Actually, it was ordered. I'm sorry, but Bryan is the one who went to Vince with the idea. I overheard their conversation one night. Vince gave him a huge bonus for coming up with such a 'great' idea." He squatted down in front of her, resting his hands on her legs. "I'm sorry you have to hear all of this right now. But I couldn't keep it from you anymore. The guilt has been eating away at me. Like I said, I've done some shady shit in my past for wrestling companies I worked for, but abduction is a definite first."

"Bryan knew I'd hate you because of your past together in the Indies. He knew I'd fight you tooth and nail too. I can't believe this." Bianca lowered her eyes to her lap, holding the bottle of water and let the tears slide down her cheeks freely, not bothering to wipe them away. "Why are you telling me this now, Moxley? You're risking career suicide by telling me, you get that right? I really hurt you, physically abused you, and it was all because of my asinine brother and his asinine ridiculous ideas." Staring into his solemn bluish grey eyes, Bianca could see how much this bothered him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "What about Kavari's Dad? Was he involved in it too?"

"I'm telling you because I'm tired. In the 3 or rather 4 days we've taken you two, it's been one stressful thing after another. Seth is falling hard for Kavari; anyone with two eyes can see it. They are spending their time alone together, getting to know each other. Anyone can tell any feelings he has for her; she wholeheartedly returns. I sent him a message a few seconds ago letting him know I told you the truth. He hasn't text me back, so I'm assuming they went to the beach to swim or something. He usually always comes up with great ideas for shit to do with friends or girls." Dean explained, clearing his throat. "All signs point to no. Glen has no idea what's going on between Bryan and Vince. Glen would murder your brother if he found out the idea was his. Making him worry about his daughter like this has to be taking its toll on him. I spoke to Seth earlier before we all left for the airport and he'd confessed he let her call her Dad last night from his cell, so at least he knows she's alright."

Bianca sighed with great relief upon hearing that and cracked a small smile, slowly pulling her hand away. "Come with me to the kitchen please. The cookies will be done in a second and if they burn, I'm not going to be happy. I haven't burned anything since I was a teenager."

She stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen just as the oven went off for the cookies. Slipping the glove on, Bianca pulled the tray out and set it on the rack to cool, deciding she'd made enough cookies to last everyone a lifetime. Maybe Moxley would run out and get some muffin mix for her or something later on so she could continue baking.

"I want to help you." She finally said, watching Moxley's face carefully and set the towel down that she wiped her hands off on. "I mean it. I'm serious. I want to help you bring my brother down and I think I have an idea on how to do it. But we're going to have to work together and we'll have to go along with this charade a little longer."

Bianca was pissed off, motivated and wanted Bryan to pay for what he did to her and Kavari. Dean smirked because he knew whatever was brewing in Bianca Danielson's head would not be nice. It wasn't going to be nice at all. But he knew he was going to enjoy it to the fullest from this point forward. No brother should ever do what Bryan did to his sister, to put her through pure hell by 3 men.

"What did you have in mind? I mean - I know the girl in makeup can help you look like you've got a black eye or you've been roughed up. You know that kind of shit will eat Bryan up, but not nearly enough to beg Vince to stop or stop getting that bonus. Whatever it is you want to do you've got my full support."

The second timer dinged letting Bianca know dinner was ready. While she got dinner pulled from the oven, Dean was putting the cookies in Tupperware. He really hoped she didn't hate him for all of this. Dean didn't know if his apology was any good. He wasn't used to apologizing for something he'd meant to do, but definitely never meant to do any of this.

Cutting up the roast, Bianca checked the temperature to make sure it was done and nodded, grabbing some bowls to put the potatoes and vegetables in that were separate from the roast. "Time to eat."

She didn't have to ask Moxley if he was hungry – look how huge the man was. Making both of their plates, Bianca carried both plates into the dining area that he probably never used to set them down. She cracked a small smile when he handed over forks and knives, gesturing for him to sit down. Procuring two glasses from his mini bar with a bottle of wine she found, Bianca poured them each a healthy dose and finally sat down, after making sure the ovens were both shut off.

"I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. Granted, I think you should've told Vince to stick the job up his ass, but at the same time I understand how hard you've worked to achieve the WWE. I won't take that away from you either. But there is something you need to do for me in exchange for my cooperation with this." When he nodded without hesitation, Bianca smirked wickedly as she took a bite of carrot, sighing in contentment. "I need you to get me Linda McMahon's phone number without her dear husband or anyone else knowing. Think you can do that for me, Moxley?"

Sighing, Dean couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth while staring at Bianca. "Why do you call me Moxley? I know you know me from my Indy days, so I kinda figured that's why you weren't calling me Dean. I can't really fault you for it either. I really hate the name. I'm not entirely sure who came up with Dean Ambrose, it makes me sound like some juvenile delinquent." He smiled softly. "My name is Jonathan Good. You can call me Jon if you want – not that I don't like Moxley. I just haven't been called that in a while." He sipped some wine. "And I can probably get Linda's cell number for you. I have plenty of resources."

"You think I don't know your real name?" Bianca retorted with an arched brow, chuckling softly and took another bite of food. "I call you Moxley because that's who I know you as. I don't know Jonathan Good. And I flat out refuse to call you Dean Ambrose." She made a face, not liking it either and didn't blame him, sipping some of her own wine. "Good, the sooner you get me her number, the sooner we can kick this off. And I like your makeup idea as far as making it look like you've been physically abusing me. I'm all for that because it'll freak Bryan out and make him think twice about the predicament he's put his poor little sister in."

Jon chuckled ruefully. "Good I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates the name Dean Ambrose. I can't stand that shit. Someone needs to be shot because of it." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood from his chair. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I have a call I need to make if you want Linda's phone number. You impatient minx." He walked into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone, dialing a number being sure to block his from view. "Hey Amber, this is Paul, I got a new cell phone and I must've misplaced my mother-in-law's cell number. Can you give it to me? I've got to see if she can take Aurora Rose to the doctor." He listened and wrote the number down. Damn he could lie good when he had too. "Thanks Amber, I really appreciate it." Jon hung up and walked back into the dining room, setting the number next to Bianca's plate before continuing his own meal.

"Wow, that was…a little too easy." Bianca took the sheet of paper and read over the number, immediately committing it to memory. "I'll make the call tomorrow and hopefully I can get a meeting with Linda to explain everything that's happened and what her dickhead of a husband is doing to the new talent." They finished eating and Bianca smacked Jon's hand when he went to grab his plate, shaking her finger. "I got it." She was in his debt since he came clean to her about everything and, until it was repaid, she would do what she could for him. Once she rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and started it up, Bianca took Jon's hand and led him to the bathroom. "I asked you earlier about your ear and since you ignored me, I'm going to assume you didn't clean it. So sit down and let me do it for you."

Groaning like a child while she drug him down the hallway of his condo, Jon wasn't looking forward to this. Truth be told, if he didn't want her to touch him he could easily pull away, but was letting her take him wherever she wanted. Once in the bathroom, Bianca pushed him back to sit on the toilet lid again and this time he gripped his knees, trying to keep his hands to himself. Jon really shouldn't be touching her in the first place, she wasn't his. Even if she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on in his life. He waited until she stepped in front of him and gripped her hips tightly before she even touched him, looking up with pleading blue eyes.

"I really am sorry about all the bullshit you had to go through with us. And I'm sorry about the head-butt, it was a bad reflex. I wasn't expecting you to kick that hard." He hadn't been expecting the kick at all actually.

Bianca could see all the guilt swirling through his eyes and wished there was something she could do to ease his mind. She forgave him. She forgave everything. Honestly, Bianca deserved that head-butt after super kicking him right in the chest. His chest could've caved in and then everyone really would've been screwed.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I wasn't exactly nice to you either." She gestured to his ear, feeling horrible about how hard she actually bit it and dipped the cue tip in the peroxide. "In fact, I was more abusive to you than you were to me. So let's just call it even and move on. If we're going to work together to bring my brother down, we have to trust each other."

Dropping a kiss on his forehead, Bianca felt his arms wrap around her waist again and smiled, proceeding to start cleaning his stitched ear again. Once they were finished, she headed back to the kitchen to start putting food away while Jon went to watch ESPN. He tried coming into the kitchen to help her, but Bianca shooed away, not wanting to destroy her treats. Truthfully, Bianca enjoyed having Jon's hands on her hips in the bathroom a little more than she probably should have. It felt as though his hands had scorched her through the thin material of her tank top. Bianca hadn't felt fire like that since Myron and it terrified her. What was Jonathan Good doing to her? This was the same man who used to beat the hell out of her brother in the Indies before they both made it to the WWE and now she felt desire flood her body whenever he touched her! What the hell was wrong with her? Even though she forgave him for the abduction and abuse, that still didn't change the fact he had kidnapped her out of her home. Piling the Tupperware on top of each other near the coffeemaker, Bianca cleaned up the rest of the dinner mess and headed into the living room. She sat down next to Jon, seeing he had football on and handed over a Tupperware container full of cookies. Jon grinned, kissing her cheek and popped one in his mouth before turning a movie on, draping his arm around her shoulders as they both enjoyed the tranquility that surrounded them for a change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"And I present to you – Rollins Casa." Seth announced several hours later, after dropping Dean and Bianca off at his place, his smile a mile wide.

It was colorful, but in a manly way with all the trimmings as far as a bachelor went. Granted, Seth had an ex-girlfriend that helped him design it, but for the most part he'd almost erased her out of his life. Now the woman in his life was Kavari and he hoped she enjoyed herself while they were in Tampa.

"You're not a prisoner here, by the way." He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want to do, you can do. Go out and shop or whatever. I trust you. I don't know why, but I do. If you run, well I guess that's my fault, but I hope you don't because you're starting to grow on me." Seth placed his hands on her hips, drawing her close to him and their foreheads met gently. "My home is your home, Kavari. And I got you to sleep on the plane ride, so I'm sure you're full of piss and vinegar right now."

Kavari felt herself completely melt as his hands gripped her jean covered hips. Her hands covered his, slowly sliding them up his forearms to his biceps. He really hid his arms in t-shirts and they were a nice size compared to Roman's. Roman's were nice, but too big for her taste. Sapphire eyes locked with chocolate before they moved down, zeroing in on his beard. She reached up and gripped his chin, moving his head left to right while inspecting it.

"Don't get me wrong. I've never seen a guy as sexy with facial hair as you before, but this is just getting ridiculous. You can have a nicely trimmed beard without growing a ferret on your face."

Seth scoffed and Kavari couldn't help laughing, taking his hand to pull him down the hallway until they arrived in bedroom and personal bathroom. She sat on the counter and tied a towel around his neck, grabbing his scissors and electric razor, readjusting the length. Kavari slowly gnawed on her bottom lip, trimming and shaving until it looked much cleaner. Once she was done, she took the towel off of Seth and folded it up, needing to go shake it outside for a few minutes.

"There, now you look cleaner and kissable." Kavari hopped off the counter with a wink. "I'll go shake the hair off outside. I'll be right back."

While she did that, Seth turned to stare in the mirror and ran his fingers over his trimmed facial hair, smirking. She was right. He looked a lot better with it neatly trimmed instead of all the extra mess. When Kavari walked back inside, Seth met her halfway from the bathroom and cupped her face, going in for the kill. They were alone with no prying eyes or ears and he'd been dying to kiss her. Seth was prepared for a knee to the balls or a slap across the face, but instead all he got was a woman melting in his arms and deepening the kiss. Seth growled, clamping his hands on her jean clad ass and lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he held her against him. He turned and shifted, planting her against the wall as their tongues touched, both tasting each other for the first time and both let out a groan of satisfaction. Whatever happened in Tampa could stay in Tampa.

Kavari was completely swept away by this man's lips. No one's lips ever felt so good against hers until now. She couldn't think properly and at this point she didn't care because she just wanted to keep kissing him, never wanting to stop. Her hands came up and slid along his newly trimmed beard, nipping his bottom lip and Seth growled against her mouth again. She sucked in a breath when she felt his lips leave her, only to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Her head lulled back against the wall, a moan slipping past her lips while her fingers slid back and freed his two-toned locks, weaving her them through them, tightening her legs around his waist.

Completely addicting. Seth was in heaven with Kavari in his arms this close and wanted to devour her whole. His mouth started a trail of fire down her neck to her collarbone, his facial hair tickling her skin as their chests pressed together. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair and sealed his mouth to the spot just below her ear, both of them shivering against each other. Seth had to calm down before he completely ravaged her, his hot breath puffing against her skin.

"Christ…" He whispered, only to start the process up all over again while kneading her outer thighs and finally captured her mouth.

Kavari felt her back leave the wall and Seth instantly headed back towards the bedroom. A few minutes later, Kavari opened her eyes as he started kissing her neck again, sending waves of heat throughout her body. She looked down and could see Seth kneeling at the end of the bed, slowly crawling up the middle on his knees with nearly blackened eyes. Hovering over her, Kavari cupped his beard covered cheeks as his chocolate depths locked with hers once again. Her hands slid down his body, clawing at his t-shirt from his jeans since it was tucked in and her fingertips slowly bunched up the offending cotton material, pushing it up. Seth smirked, reaching behind his head and grabbed the collar as he removed it, tossing the offending material away. Instantly, Kavari's soft fingertips explored his solid chest muscles and loved how they rippled beneath her touch.

"You're killing me…" He muttered, face buried in her neck and slowly pulled back to stare down in her beautiful blues.

They had darkened over immensely and Seth knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The problem was, what would happen if they did go down this road? He wouldn't be able to treat her the way he had been because of Roman. Seth really had to settle things with Roman once and for all because Kavari meant a lot to him and he could see her becoming a permanent member of the Shield.

"I want you." He stated, pulling her up to remove her top and pushed her back down, his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss. "Let me taste you, Kavari…" Seth practically begged, grinding against her and he knew she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Kavari bit her bottom lip, nodding and could feel his jean covered erection rubbing against her jean covered crotch. Her hands suddenly had a mind of their own, sliding down his bare chest and unsnapped the fly on his jeans with a flick of her wrist. Seth's strong hands slid around her back to unclasp her bra, removing it from her arms to expose her beautiful breasts and tossed it over his shoulder. He placed feather soft kisses all over her bare chest and groaned as her soft hand slid into his jeans and boxer/briefs, stroking his hot flesh with her fingers teasingly. The feeling of him against her was just enough to make Kavari go completely insane.

"Sweet Jesus…" Seth groaned from low in his throat and felt his eyes nearly roll in the back of his head as she stroked him, using her nails to her advantage.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from continuing, breathing extremely heavily and knew he would explode in his jeans if she didn't stop. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it, smiling reassuringly down at her before slipping his own hand around the waistband of her bottoms. Within seconds, they were off, leaving Kavari clad in her panties. God she was breathtaking, the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life. Seth started in the middle of her stomach while hovering over her and took his time sliding his tongue down to what he truly wanted. Using his teeth only, Seth started removing her panties and could smell her arousal, another groan escaping him. What the fuck was this woman doing to him? Kavari's whole body broke out in chills, feeling Seth's beard rubbing against intimate parts of her as her breath hitched. She propped up on her elbows, sapphire locking with chocolate brown while she watched him expertly peel her panties off with his teeth. Her panties joined the rest of their clothes as well as Seth's jeans and boxer/briefs. Seth crawled back up and kissed her lips softly before he made a fast descent between her thighs needing to taste her. He spread her beautiful thighs and blew his hot breath on her delicate soaking wet folds, forcing Kavari to suck in a sharp breath. She couldn't stop the uncontrollable moans spilling her from her mouth and covered his hands with hers on her thighs, completely surrendering to him.

"Seth…you're killing me." She bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself in check and failed.

"Relax baby, I've barely begun." Seth promised in a husky voice, chuckling when she squirmed against him and purposely placed his forearm against her stomach to hold her down.

He wanted her writhing beneath him as he completely consumed her with his mouth and tongue. Starting at her inner thighs, Seth made sure to incorporate his facial hair because it added to the sensation, still not believing Kavari was doing this. That he was actually between her beautiful thighs ready to taste her and then eventually fuck her until they both practically went blind. Kavari sucked in another breath within seconds as soon as she felt Seth's scorching tongue lick up the length of her dripping sex. Her hands left his to bury in his two-toned tresses and shut her eyes, draping her legs over his broad shoulders so he could have his fill. Whatever happened after tonight they would have to figure out, but for right now, Kavari was living in the moment.

Seth had heard his cell phone go off and completely ignored it, refusing to stop what he was doing to Kavari. She would maim him if he did, that much he knew was true. He didn't care if it was the National Guard coming to break his door down, nothing would stop him from achieving his goal in making this beautiful woman cum in his mouth. Finally not able to hold back, Seth slid his tongue inside of her, spreading her lips apart with his fingers and began thrusting in and out of her hot core. He groaned at how tight she was, flicking his tongue up to brush against her sweet spot and loved the sound of her moans spilling out of her mouth, especially when it was his name. Kavari knew it was not going to be long before she drifted over the edge because she'd not been with a guy in a couple of years. She could already feel a hot spring in her lower abdomen as it twisted tighter and tighter, fingers tightening in his thick hair. Kavari felt his thumb start rubbing the bundle of nerves at the apex between her thighs. Releasing his hair, Kavari didn't want to hurt him and fisted the comforter until her knuckles turned white.

"Oh God Seth…"

Within seconds, Seth's mouth completely filled with her hot essence and he relished the taste of her. Sweet ambrosia. The sweetest nectar on earth. If Seth could bottle it, he would in a heartbeat and drink it all day every day. Drinking every last drop, not letting any of it go to waste, Seth finally pulled back and licked his lips, staring up at her through near blackened eyes. He quickly jumped up to shed his pants and crawled back on top of her, parting her thighs with his knee.

"No going back, are you sure you want this?" He groaned when she brought his mouth to crash down on hers, letting Kavari taste herself on his tongue.

Kavari moaned into Seth's mouth, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. "No going back. I know you want me as much as I want you. So no – no going back, at least not for me."

She felt Seth position himself, gliding the head of his swollen cock against the outside of her folds. He put the tiniest bit of pressure on the point of entry and slowly, methodically started sliding inside of her receptive body. Kavari's hands clutched his biceps, nails digging into his naturally tanned skin and held on for dear life. She could spend the rest of her life with this man just teasing her by slowly and meticulously filling her to the brink.

"Fuck…" Seth cursed, closing his eyes tightly shut as he felt how tight she really was. His tongue inside of her didn't do it justice.

It felt like a vise grip had just surrounded his cock and the pressure had damn near made him breathless. He kissed her and then buried his face in her neck, slowly inching his way inside of her without hurting her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Kavari, feeling her walls slowly stretch to accommodate his size. He wasn't a small man by any means. When her hips shifted and she began moving against him, Seth took the hint and began slowly thrusting in and out of her receptive body, both of them in complete ecstasy and lost. Kavari couldn't believe she was having sex with a man she'd barely known for 4 days, not to mention Seth had abducted her. Apparently love was blind when it came to matters of the heart. Her feelings for the man with the two-toned hair had skyrocketed over the last 4 days and everything had clearly come to a head tonight. She bit her bottom lip, quickly turning the tables on Seth and flipped him over, slowly working her hips up and down the length of his cock. His hands gripped her hips, it was almost too much to take when his hips started coming off the bed and meeting hers in the middle.

Kavari definitely knew what she was doing in the bedroom and Seth wasn't complaining in the slightest, meeting her for every thrust. Their bodies connected in a way that was indescribable, something Seth had never felt in his entire life, not even with his ex. In the back of his mind though, guilt ate away at him because he knew he would have to come clean with Kavari about everything. The whole abduction and Bryan Danielson teaming up with Vince McMahon all for ratings. Kavari was going to be pissed off, there was no way she would forgive him once she found out everything, including his real name. It wasn't Seth, as much as he wished it was. She was in for a rude awakening, but for now Seth pushed all those negative thoughts in the back of his mind and focused on making sweet passionate love to this woman, his hands caressing every part of her body he could get his hands on. Never had she felt so satisfied in her life when they pushed each other over the edge together. She collapsed on Seth's chest a sweaty satisfied mess, his cock twitching inside of her body. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Seth's hands caressed her body while she kissed the middle of his chest and worked her way up to his lips. Did they really just have sex?

"Mind if I borrow your shower? Or would you like to join me?"

Seth wiggled his eyebrows playfully and bounded up in the bed, feeling more hyper than ever had in his life. "That sounds like a GRAND idea, baby." He lifted her up over his shoulder, both of them laughing and proceeded to SKIP into the bathroom. He set her on the bathroom sink and captured her lips, wrapping her up in his strong arms. "Everything changes when we go back on the road. There will be no more manhandling you or anything like that. You're my girl, do you understand?" Seth watched her nod and grinned, turning to cut the shower sprays on and lifted her again as they both stepped into the big shower. "Mine." He murmured, once again sealing his mouth to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jon looked down, feeling Bianca nudge him slightly in his side with his hand wrapped around his upper arm. They had to keep the charade up since Roman –his real name was Joseph Anoa'i- was rejoining them on the road. Joe had to believe nothing had changed over the past two days. Once they got to the arena that night, Jon would send the girls into the bathroom to change and then come clean to Joe about what they did. Glancing over at Seth, Jon noticed the way the man stared down at Kavari with their fingers laced together and her head resting on his arm. Something definitely happened on their days off between those two. Seth was waiting to come clean about what his birth name was, though Jon wasn't sure why, but the two-toned haired man had his own reasons.

It was hard to be mean to Jon, especially after the two days off with him. He really was quite the character and a sweetheart. Jon had told her what Roman and Seth's birth names were too, so she no longer associated them with their wrestling names. Bianca couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with a man, not even with Myron. She baked mostly the two days away and they currently had a few dozen cookies, cupcakes and muffins in a huge bag in the back of the SUV. Bianca slowly looked up at him while Roman drove, both of them sitting in the far back while Seth and Kavari were in the front and gave a small nod when he looked back at her. Something was developing between them, Bianca could feel it, but she couldn't betray Myron by being with another man. It couldn't happen.

Kavari couldn't believe how great her two days off with Seth were. They'd taken each other to the edge of ecstasy more than a few times. Most of their time was spent naked, having sex anywhere they could and that included the beach behind his condo. It was at night where there were no prying eyes. Currently, they waited for Roman's flight to land from Pensacola and they all would board a plane to head to the next area for the house shows. Kavari noticed Dean holding onto Bianca's arm and she still looked irate, quite surprised they hadn't killed each other. She half-wished her and Seth could've gone to Tennessee because it would've been nice to show him where she grew up. Snapping out of her thoughts, Kavari looked up and saw Roman coming towards them, lowering her eyes to the ground and jumped slightly when he growled. Before long, they all boarded the plane to head to the house shows, no one really speaking since they were all deep in thought.

A few hours later, they arrived at the arena and Seth was a bundle of nerves, helping Kavari out of the SUV rental. He ignored the way Roman glared at him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, meaning what he said. Everything was going to change now that she was his. He would protect her with everything inside of him. The thing that made him feel sick about this whole situation was Seth was keeping a deep secret from Kavari, one that could potentially rip her away from him in the blink of an eye. He wasn't sure if he could even come clean with her, the worry clear in his eyes. Jon had already come clean with Bianca, though they were putting an act on for Roman since the big man didn't have a clue she knew the truth. What the hell was Seth going to do? He had to talk to his boys immediately.

"Both of you go change." He requested gently, kissing the top of Kavari's head.

Bianca glared at Jon when he shoved her toward the bathroom door and stalked inside with the bag of clothes in hand he shoved into her arms, the door closing behind her and Kavari moments later. Jon had serious issues with trying to be mean to her. He drug her through the arena and into the Shield's locker room, instantly letting go of her arm almost as if she'd burned his hand.

"Go get dressed, damn it. We're not going to fucking wait on you two tonight." He sneered out and turned to face his comrades. It was time for a Shield meeting.

Roman's dark grey eyes watched as the girls disappeared into the bathroom before his head snapped around. "Someone want to tell me what the FUCK is going on? We leave for our two days off and I come back and you're playing suck and fuck with Jacobs' daughter. I thought we agreed fucking her was fine but anything else was out of the question and anything else seems to be what's really going on." He couldn't believe Seth veered from the plan; they were so beyond screwed if they didn't keep the plan going. "Do you know how fucked we are if Vince finds out you're a little more than FRIENDLY with her?"

"Ambrose spilled the beans." Seth blurted out, folding his arms in front of his chest and watched as Roman's eyes moved to where the other man stood. "He came clean to Bianca about everything and I guess the woman has a plan." He spoke quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor and scuffed his shoe against the concrete floor. "And I had sex with Kavari. I couldn't help it, bro. I'm falling in love with her and she doesn't even know the real reason why we abducted her. Bianca does, but she promised to let me tell Kavari the truth…about everything."

Roman was trying very hard not to lose his temper and cracked his neck, glaring spitefully at Dean. "What do you mean everything? The whole fucking thing? Jesus Christ Colby, get your head out of your fucking ass and realize that we're FUCKED if we don't go through with this plan!"

Jon could FEEL Joe's stormy grey eyes boring into him as soon as Colby came clean, clearing his throat. "Look man, we all know what's at stake and you know how I am. I couldn't do it anymore though. I head-butted a woman for Christ sakes! I could've seriously hurt her. Dean Ambrose might not give a shit about women, but I am not my fucking wrestling character outside of that damn ring! Jon Good is who I am. I'm a fucking human being like the two of you. Is it a crime for Colby to fall in love with Kavari? No, clearly it wasn't the smartest thing to do at this particular moment, but we're all human beings. We are not infallible." He suddenly thought back to Bianca's horrible story of how she'd lost her husband way too early in life, his heart clenching with pain for her. "Bianca is in mourning for a husband she lost 5 years ago and Kavari is a cancer survivor." Colby had filled him in about that as well over the phone during their two days off when he called in to check on them. "You can't tell me what she said to you the other night didn't bother you either because it damn sure bothered me. And I know it killed Colby since he knows the whole story. I just couldn't do it anymore. 4 days was 4 days too many. Bianca has a plan and it's a damn good one. Let's get through tonight so Colby can come clean to Kavari and Bianca can explain the plan."

"Who's Colby and what exactly does he have to come clean to me about?" All of their heads snapped around, wide eyes staring at both a perplexed Kavari and a resigned Bianca.

Bianca had heard all of that as well as Kavari, sky blue eyes wide and could feel the tension thicken in the air. "Kavari…"

"Fuck." Colby cursed, muttering and knew they had to come clean with the truth now. There was no more waiting or stalling. "I got it, Bianca." He said, watching as the woman stepped back and could see the confusion in Kavari's eyes. Goddamn, this was going to be hard for her to hear, but Colby had no choice. "I'm Colby." He watched her eyes nearly fall out of her head from how wide they got and reached out to touch her, but Kavari immediately recoiled. "Listen to me, Kavari, please. Just hear me out. Bianca knows the truth, Jon told her during the 2 days off and now it's time for you to hear it. I wanted to tell you, but at the same time I was selfish and didn't want to ruin our 2 days off together." He took a deep shaky breath, hoping she didn't completely freak out because then Vince would know the women were onto their plan. "The abduction wasn't our idea. It came from the CEO of this company – Vince McMahon and Bianca's brother, Bryan Danielson. It was their idea because Vince wanted some serious heat on the Shield and Bryan wanted to force his sister out into the world again. She's been isolating herself for the past 5 years mourning and apparently he had enough of it. So they came up with this damn plan and threatened our careers and everything. They were going to send us back to NXT and disband the Shield if we didn't go through with the abduction. We also couldn't tell you what happened either, not until we were told we could. We had to make it look 'real', which is why we were abusive toward the both of you. You have no idea how sickened we are by this, but…this is our dream to be in the WWE and it was about to be ripped away if we didn't do what the boss said."

"We have a plan though, one that I hope you go through with." Bianca cut in, chewing her bottom lip and could feel Jon's hand on her shoulder, not shrugging him off like she normally would've. "And it starts tonight."

Kavari instantly backed away from Seth – Colby – whoever he was, frowning deeply. Did she just hear him right? Did she really have sex with a man and didn't even know his REAL name?! "The whole time…" The unnecessary jerking around of their bodies and bruising from top to bottom, her sprained wrist. Kavari lowered her eyes to it, feeling sick to her stomach as the harsh realization crashed over her. "Do whatever you have to do to get me home." Blinking, huge tears slid down her cheeks as Kavari stumbled back from the group, swallowing hard. "Excuse me…" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, wanting to be left completely alone.

"Well that didn't go quite as planned." Jon muttered, sweeping his eyes over the group and finally looked down at Bianca. "Think she'll keep up with the façade?"

"You heard her. She said 'do whatever you have to do to get me home'. And I agree with her. I'll do whatever necessary to get home as well." Bianca stepped away from Jon, wrapping her arms around herself, wearing her Shield gear and felt tears sting her eyes. "My brother is going to pay for once again sticking his nose in my life and trying to dictate it the way he wants. He's going to pay for everything he's done to us along with your boss."

She'd already had a long discussion with Linda McMahon over the phone and through Skype, explaining the entire situation with Jon's help. He was her witness so the lady didn't think she was insane. Jon came clean about everything to the older woman and all she said was it would be taken care of.

"So you need to push your feelings aside for Kavari, Colby, because if this is going to work, everyone needs to be on their absolute BEST game." A knock on the door made everyone turn their heads as Tiffany, the WWE's makeup artist, stepped inside.

"You ready for this?" Tiffany asked, raising a brow at the rest of the Shield. "Don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone about this."

"Let's do it." Bianca sat down on the couch and closed her eyes while Tiffany got to work on making her look 'roughed' up. Moxley did have a solid brain after all in that thick skull of his.

Colby could only lower his head and felt sick to his stomach much like Kavari did, knowing he fucked up. He messed everything up with her and there was no fixing it. She had sex with a man she didn't know because Colby had made her believe his real name was Seth Rollins. It was Colby Lopez and he was originally from Davenport, IA. He had a family, friends and colleagues, a life outside of the WWE and the Shield. Though he did consider Jon and Joe his brothers.

"What have I done?" He whispered, sliding down the wall and put his head in his hands, drawing his knees up.

Joe looked around the room and saw Colby sitting against the wall furthest away from everyone. He shrugged his tactical vest on and zipped it up and got it velcroed in all the right places before he walked over and slid down the wall to sit next to his best friend; a man he considered to be a brother more than anything else in the world. He could tell he was hurting. It didn't take a genius. 

"Look bro, maybe once all this shit is settled you can try talking to her. Go to Tennessee and sweep her off her feet. Introduce her to Colby Lopez, take her some Indy videos and show her how you worked your ass off to get here. But don't forget to say you're sorry."

All Colby could do was nod, hoping Joe was right.

Jon watched in wonder as Tiffany worked her magic and made it look as though he'd gone postal on Bianca. She looked jacked up and needed to be hospitalized. Jon frowned, even though it was makeup, it still looked painful to him. He couldn't imagine ever laying a hand on this woman again, not after the head-butt incident. It still sickened him that he actually rammed his hard head into hers. Once this all ended, Jon planned on going to pay her a visit in Aberdeen, Washington and knock on the front door instead of breaking and entering. Until then, he had to get his head in the game because tonight had to be believable.

"Okay you guys, let's get going."

Kavari literally couldn't bring herself to say a word to anyone. It wasn't that she tried being rude, she just had to keep to herself at the moment. When they all fell in line, Bianca and Jon leading the way with Joe behind her, Colby started snaking his arm around her waist out of habit and she pushed him away.

"Please don't touch me." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment as they all continued up the stairs to make an entrance.

"I have to, I'm sorry." Colby whispered solemnly, meaning that more than anything and felt her tense against him, hating it.

It killed him feeling Kavari cringe at his touch when just two days ago, she'd been writhing beneath him while he made love to her. He really did screw this up. Colby watched as Jon wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist. He literally could NOT look at Bianca's face without blowing chunks because of how REAL the makeup looked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Getting into the mindset of how things had been at first, Bianca immediately began struggling against Jon as soon as they began descending the stairs, grunting as he tightened his arm around her waist. The crowd gasped in shock and Bianca smiled on the inside, knowing the makeup was definitely believable. She had a deep black, blue and purple black eye, a 'split' lip and a few cuts on her cheeks along with more bruises. It looked like she'd been backhanded several times across the face.

"Breathe Moxley, it's okay." She whispered, barely moving her lips because she had to keep looking like she was in serious pain and felt him squeeze her gently, letting her know he heard her.

Once inside the ring, Jon released Bianca long enough to grab a microphone, doing yet another promo. Before he even opened his mouth to speak, the pyros exploded out of the ring posts as Team Hell No came out to stand on top of the stage. Colby laughed maniacally, completely in character right now and buried his hand in Kavari's hair, pressing his nose to her cheek.

"My god…Bianca…"

Bryan felt sick to his stomach when the camera zoomed in on her bruised face and felt his blood boiling, breathing heavily. Suddenly, the plan with Vince McMahon flew out of his mind as Bryan took off down the ramp way before Glen could, sliding in the ring and proceeded to be stomped into the mat by all 3 members of the Shield. Glen followed, but didn't get into the ring as he walked around the side, staring up at the ropes at his daughter.

"Kavari…"

As soon as Kavari's eyes locked onto her father's, the dam broke as more tears cascaded down her face. She stepped through the ropes and threw herself into his arms, not caring about anything anymore. "I want to go home, Dad." She sobbed, clinging to him for dear life. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Burying her face in his chest, Glen instantly wrapped his arms around her and wanted to rip the Shield apart for hurting his baby girl. Not even 3 seconds later, Kavari was yanked from her father's loving embrace and cringed when Joe delivered a reverse DDT in the ring. She turned around just as Colby pulled her away, struggling against him out of pure instinct. He was the last person she wanted to see, wanting her father more than anything, but his grip was impossible to break.

Jon didn't think Bryan would have the fortitude to break character and attack like he did. Apparently Tiffany deserved a raise because she wasn't being paid nearly enough for the masterful work she did with makeup. The Shield immediately tied Bryan up in the ropes to keep him pacified and Jon jerked Bianca roughly into his arms, licking her cheek.

"What do you want us to do?" His mouth was by her ear, whispering over the booing crowd. "We can beat the shit out of him or leave him."

Sniffling, Bianca felt tears sting her eyes because of everything her brother put her and Kavari through, her bottom lip trembling. Jon was giving her the choice on what to do with Bryan and she honestly wanted to drag this out further. She wanted him to suffer and make him beg for her release, which would happen with some of the other ideas she had in mind with Tiffany.

"Leave him for now." She whispered, making it seem like she was begging Jon to release her brother and cringed when his face buried in her neck, his mouth by her ear. "B-Bryan…" She stammered, looking over at her brother and watched as he started fighting his way out of the corner, but the Shield kept him down.

"Ambrose, I swear to god if you hurt another hair on her head…!"

"You'll stand there and watch like the bitch you are." Joe growled, kicking Bryan in the midsection again and felt his blood boil. "We leave him for now. Come the pay-per-view, his ass belongs to us."

"You can't go with him yet, beautiful." Colby whispered in Kavari's ear and had to increase his strength with her because she refused to stop fighting. "Kavari!" He growled when she started elbowing him and suddenly tossed her over his shoulder, smacking her ass right in front of her father. "Until next time, POPS." He laughed, looking at the others as Jon once again wrapped an arm around Bianca, all of them heading out the ring over the barricade.

"BRYAN!" Bianca shrieked, fighting against Jon to get to her brother and made it completely believable that she was miserable. "You promised me! You promised Mom and Dad you'd always protect me!"

Bryan felt completely helpless as he watched the Shield take off with his sister yet again, coughing up some blood.

"KAVARI!" Glen growled, crawling toward the barricade since his head was completely swimming from that DDT, needing to get to her. Now she was miserable, so clearly something had happened.

As soon as they all got back to the Shield locker room, Kavari spun around and slapped the taste out of Colby's mouth, the sound bouncing off the walls. "The next time you feel the need to swat me on the ass like a child, for your own safety, DON'T FOLLOW THROUGH!" Scowling, Kavari stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, changing into her street clothes.

Jon physically cringed along with everyone else and stepped forward, gripping Colby's shoulder. "You okay, bro?"

Joe growled. "Did she really just fuckin hit you? She needs to have her ass beat now! If she can't understand why we had to do all this then we should just let the little bitch go home." He scoffed. "Obviously whatever the fuck you thought you two had didn't exactly stick with her. I told you to watch yourself." Joe threw his head back to get his hair out of his face. "Fuck it I'll beat her ass myself!" He growled as he took off to the bathroom.

"NO!" Colby was quick as lightning and shoved Joe away from the bathroom door, brown eyes glittering with anger. "Leave her ALONE, bro. I deserved that. I never should've struck her on the ass, she's right. I did it for show, but I've never done that up to this point. There was no reason for it. So no, you are not going in there and beating her ass because, if you do, I promise I will drop you here and now where you stand." He squared his shoulders, rubbing his hands together and dared Joe to take one step in front of him.

"Enough with the dick measuring contest, both of you." Bianca ordered, shoving between them since Joe had tried shoving his chest against Colby's threateningly. "Let me talk to her. You two get your shit straight. This will NOT fall apart, do you understand me? We have the power and we have them by the balls. So until this is done, you WILL get along and you WILL be the Shield." Storming into the bathroom, Bianca slammed the door shut behind her so hard the walls rattled and flipped the lock on it, hearing sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

Jon groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. "She's right you two, knock the shit off. Joe, I realize you want to protect Colby, but they have to work their own shit out. You can't think giving her an ass whopping would help the situation. You've already seen what she did after one smack on the ass and you know firsthand what it feels like to be taken down by her when she's pissed off. Just let Bianca talk to her. Hopefully she'll get shit smoothed over." He started changing into his street clothes, hoping Bianca could work her magic with Kavari.

Joe held out his fist. "Sorry bro." Colby bumped his fist against his and Joe started changing, wanting to get back to the hotel, eat and pass out after a warm shower.

"Kavari sweetie, can we talk?" Bianca asked softly, slowly lowering herself to sit beside her friend and didn't bother wiping her 'abusive' makeup off at the moment. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Colby while we were in Florida, but you have to listen to me. I know you're pissed off because you thought their wrestling personas were their real names. That's why I didn't call Jon Dean because I knew what his real name was. Moxley was his Indy wrestling name when he and my…brother feuded in the Indies." She kept her voice low and soft the whole time she spoke. "My brother is responsible for this along with Vince McMahon. So I decided to call Linda McMahon and explained to her everything that happened and what her husband is doing. She's going to help us, but if you start freaking out now, when you should've days ago, this will never work. If you want my brother and Vince McMahon to pay for what they've done to us, then trust me. We're in this together, remember? Colby smacking your ass was wrong, but I know he just got lost in the moment. He legitimately cares about you, even if he's kept his real name secret from you. I need your help with this, Kavari. I want my brother and McMahon to pay, but I can't do it without you. So please help me. And then you can go home and pretend Colby never existed if that's what you want – just like I'm going to pretend Jonathan Good never existed."

"I was so stupid." Kavari sobbed, slowly lifting her bloodshot swollen sapphire eyes to meet solemn sky blue. "I started falling for him. I feel so embarrassed. We made love over the two days from everyone several times and I wasn't calling out Colby's name. I was calling out Seth's. I realize it might be the same person, but it's just…I just…" She had to stop and took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm down. "You start falling for someone and you hook up with them, thinking they're one person and it turns out they're not. They're totally different and it's confusing."

"Come here sweetie." Bianca pulled Kavari into her arms and held her close, running her fingers through her hair soothingly. "Love sucks, period. It completely sucks and there's no way to stop it from happening when it does. When you see that person, no matter what their name is, and you know without a shadow of a doubt they are the person you want to be with. And it doesn't matter what they do to you or if you try your hardest to despise them. When love strikes, there's nothing you can do about it and there's no escaping it either. I know because I lost the love of my life way too soon. So if you find that one person that makes you whole, don't let him go. Fight for him. If it's Colby, don't run away because he might be the one you end up spending the rest of your life with. But he might end up gone one day and if you don't take that chance, you'll never forgive yourself…" Bianca began crying, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks. "You'll never get to tell him everything you wanted to. And you'll never be able to move on with your life, no matter how hard you try or how many years pass. When you find love, you hold onto it and cherish it for as long as you can because it can all end in the blink of an eye. Just think about it and ask yourself is Colby really so different from Seth or are they one in the same. If you can answer that question, then you've got your answer and you'll know what you have to do."

At that moment, a knock sounded at the bathroom door with Jon's voice flowing through it. "Come on girls, it's time to head back to the hotel."

Helping Kavari to her feet, Bianca lead her out of the bathroom while the guys shouldered their bags, all heads snapping to stare at them. Jon cracked a hesitant smile because it was obvious both women had been crying. No matter what had happened the last 30 minutes between Colby and Kavari, the man still wanted to comfort her, the turmoil in his chocolate clear as day to Jon.

"Joe is gonna run and get some dinner for us again once we get back to the hotel." He informed them in a low voice and stepped in front of Bianca, winking down at her.

They had to keep the charade up as he gently lifted her over his shoulder, just in case prying eyes were watching. Kavari knew she had to talk to Colby and sighed heavily, wondering if she'd ever get used to calling him that instead of Seth. Standing next time, she allowed Colby to grab her arm this time. Everything still had to look believable or else she'd never get home. However, the tears did not stop for a second and maybe it was a good thing because it added to the convincing factor. Bianca kept the makeup on her face, though some of it was smeared. It wasn't noticed though unless one looked REALLY close. Once they were all piled into the SUV, Bianca sat beside Kavari and forced Colby to sit beside Jon, wrapping an arm around her friend. Kavari was completely heartbroken and she didn't blame the woman, especially after having two days of lovemaking from a man she didn't even know.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie. I promise." She murmured softly, kissing the top of her head and hoped she wasn't lying to Kavari about that. "By the way, boys, Linda calls tonight. Jon, I'm going to need your cell phone to be completely open since that's the number she's calling. When she does, she wants us to listen to everything she has to say."

"Got it." Joe grunted, not believing he was actually taking orders from a woman they were supposed to have hostage.

This was one messed up situation.

Colby was miserable as he stared out the window in thought, having planted his headphones over his ears to blast music. It helped calm him down, but right now all he felt was heartache. Kavari was unlike any woman he'd ever met before and he completely demolished any future they might have had together. Granted, he didn't exactly come forth with the truth of his name, but at the same time he didn't say 'oh I'm Seth' either. Seth Rollins was his WWE persona, who he portrayed, and it was Colby Lopez with the volume turned up. Of course, he hated his name and that's why he'd let them change his name completely when he came to the WWE. Colby had to make things right with Kavari, he just didn't know how.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walking into the hotel suite, Jon tossed his bag aside and handed over the keys to Joe, his stomach rumbling. "See you when you get back, big man." He clapped his brother on the back and watched as Joe left. Jon knew he was having an issue with all of this, but it was only because their careers they'd worked so hard for were hanging in the balance. Bianca walked past him into one of the spare rooms and waited a few minutes before following her, wanting to make sure she was alright. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she lay on the bed and could tell everything was taking a toll on her. Jon moved forward and pulled up a chair next to the bed, reaching out to run a finger down her cheek.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, genuinely concerned with soft blue eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

Bianca had gone straight into the bathroom to wash the makeup off her face, scrubbing it with soap and rinsing with hot water like Tiffany instructed. She then pulled out a makeup remover substance and washed her face with it, making sure to get it all off. A shower would wait until after she ate since she was starving. She looked up at Jon and cracked a small smile, slowly shaking her head.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine and I think I got through to Kavari. I'm not 100% sure, but she broke down to me and told me what happened with her and Colby. So now I think she'll be on board with everything. Hopefully she talks to him to smooth things over." The diamond ring on her left hand sparkled in the dim light of the room as Bianca pushed herself up to stand between Jon's open legs, moving his hair away from his ear. "It needs to be cleaned again. It's healing well though, a few more days and the stitches can be taken out. You probably already knew that though."

Jon refused to argue with her about cleaning it, already knowing he'd let her do anything she wanted to him. He tilted his head to the side to give her better access to his ear, gripping her hips again with his strong hands to pull her closer to him. His thumbs gently kneaded her bare sides where the t-shirt she wore rode up slightly and Jon fought back a groan at her soft skin.

"Can I tell you something?" Their eyes locked and Jon saw Bianca nod, giving him permission to continue, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm going to miss you when you leave to go back home." Pathetic, his mind screamed, and Jon couldn't agree more, lowering his eyes from her.

Bianca raised a brow, dipping the cue tip in the peroxide and couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're going to miss the woman who pierced your ear with her teeth? Who kicked you so hard in your chest she left a bruise? Who elbowed you in the nose?" She sounded surprisingly amused and heard him snort, a soft chortle escaping her while she dabbed his ear with the cue tip, feeling his grip on her hips tighten slightly. "I don't think you'll miss me as much as you think, Moxley. No matter what, Bryan is still my brother and I know you will hate him always, especially after he's tried destroying your career." The scary part was Bianca knew she'd miss him, but she was too stubborn to admit it. Denial was a beautiful thing. "I know I've said this 1,000 times, but I just want to say it once more. Thank you for telling me the truth. It took a lot of balls for you to tell me what my dear brother was up to and I appreciate it."

Jon waved her off dismissively, not agreeing with what she said as far as him not missing her. "Eh what can I say? Sometimes pain is pleasure and believe me, I will miss you. I don't hate people. I dislike them, but I've never really hated anyone." His thumbs continued stroking her bare skin. "And you can stop thanking me. I just got to the point where everything you said got to me along with Kavari. I couldn't keep doing it. I couldn't keep the truth from you anymore. Joe's a little grumpier about the whole situation because our careers are on the line. So if he gets a little mean with you, ignore him. Eventually he's gonna get over it and see the plan will work." His eyes caught hers again while she continued cleaning his ear. "Want to hear something even funnier? I think I'd miss you even if I never met you. Like if I just passed you on the street and that was it. I'd be completely hooked."

Her hand froze mid-swipe on his ear with the cue tip as a warm sensation enveloped Bianca, making her swallow hard. She could read between the lines and understood what he was trying to say even though he didn't really say it. Bianca had to squash this now before any other feelings developed, sadness entering her eyes.

"Jon, y-you can't have any…feelings for me, okay? You can't." Backing away, Bianca sat on the bed in front of him and held up her hand with the sparkling diamond ring, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm married. I don't care if Myron is dead, he's still very much alive in my heart and…I can't fall for someone else. I can't hurt him like that. So please, please don't have feelings for me and please stop saying you're going to miss me because I'll miss you too and it's not right. I can't have feelings for another man, do you understand me?"

Jon remained sitting in the chair across from her, his chest tightening at her words. "I didn't tell you that to freak you out or scare you. I sure as hell didn't tell you that to make you cry either." His hand came up to brush her tears away. "I'm just letting you know how I feel. I'm only being honest with you because I'm not one to lie about anything. We'll get through this and when it's over, it's over. You can go back home to your life and job and I'll – uh I'll go back to mine."

Pushing up from the chair, Jon heard the front door to the suite open and knew Joe was back with food. He kissed Bianca's cheek softly and left the room, knowing she needed time alone. Taking the food Joe handed him, Jon plopped down in the sitting room on the couch and started watching television while eating, his mind on the beautiful woman he loved to be tortured by. Touching her cheek where he kissed her, Bianca watched as he walked out and stayed exactly where she was seated on the bed. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as her eyes closed, head lowering in shame. How could Jonathan Good fall for her of all people? She was damaged goods and could never be with another man as long as she lived. The vows she made to Myron were solid and there was no breaking them because then he'd hate her when she finally joined him. Sniffling, Bianca was no longer hungry and laid back on the bed curled up, letting her tears soak the pillow.

"You can't fall for me, Jon. Please don't." She whispered heartbrokenly, keeping her sobbing silent.

Meanwhile, Kavari stood in the doorway of Colby's room while he listened to his music and knew they had to talk. She exhaled shakily and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. He was on the bed leaning against the headboard with black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, sneakers and a baseball cap pulled to the side on his head, his two-toned hair pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck. Colby looked up since he'd had his eyes closed during the song and noticed Kavari in his room, immediately slipping the headphones from his ears. Kavari frowned at the flaming red handprint streaked on his cheek and felt tears sting her eyes, reaching out to gingerly touch it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She whispered, pausing and tried finding the right words to say. "Please tell me it was real." Her voice cracked. "Tell me the two days we spent together were real. Tell me it was all you. I can deal with the other stuff as long as what happened between us was real."

Colby closed his eyes and heard every word she said, hearing the amount of pain in her voice. It damn near drove him to his knees. "It was all me, Kavari." He said softly, opening his eyes to stare back into her tear-filled blues and could see the doubt in them. "I know you called me Seth and I should've corrected you. I never should've abducted you to begin with, but I'm not sorry I did. Because I probably would've never met you otherwise. I know you hate me for what's happened and for lying to you and I accept it. I made love to you as me and my feelings for you are all real. It's all me, both Colby and Seth-approved. You can have the room tonight, I'll just sleep on the couch in the other room. Sorry about slapping your ass too, I got caught up in the moment." His voice was sorrow-filled and full of heartache, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her close, but Colby honestly didn't want a knee to his nut sack. Not that he didn't deserve it because he damn sure did.

Not able to say anything at first, Colby took that as a sign Kavari wanted nothing more to do with him and stood up from the bed, guiding her to the door. "Colby…" That still felt foreign to her to say, but it also stopped him from pushing her out and slowly turned around to face him. "I don't hate you. I couldn't even if I tried. There was just part of me that was very confused about the whole name thing. I mean, what did you do with me as Seth and what did you do with me as Colby? I know now that they are really one in the same and I didn't mean to blow this all out of proportion." Kavari felt like a fool. "I was just embarrassed that I called out a name that's not really yours, just your wrestling character, while the man himself was the one making love to me. No matter what name you go by, wherever you are, if you're with me you're just Colby. And you're the one I want to be with."

Gripping his shoulders, Kavari jumped up into his arms and felt Colby catch her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist. She cupped his face in her soft hands as sapphire met chocolate brown and leaned over, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Whatever Bianca said to Kavari at the arena, Colby owed her BIG for it. He really screwed up a good thing with Kavari and didn't know how to make it right. Colby immediately kissed her back, holding her against him as her fingers delved in his hair. He kicked the door shut and slammed her back against it, the kiss deepening almost to a violent point. They literally couldn't get enough of each other, their bodies both aching to feel one another. Colby made a vow right then and there to never lie to Kavari again, to be completely honest with her. And he would take an ass kicking from her father once this was all said and done since Glen had no idea about Vince McMahon and Bryan Danielson being in cahoots with each other. Kavari literally couldn't get enough of this man and couldn't believe she'd just spent almost 3 hours avoiding him. She pulled back from his addictive mouth panting, trying to catch her breath as oxygen filled her lungs again and ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I was being ridiculous. Now that I think about it, it was pretty stupid. I hope you can forgive me because I still want to be yours." Kavari kissed him firmly, deepening the kiss a little more and broke it again, smiling softly. "But I want to be with Colby the man, not Seth the wrestler. Or whoever else you might be hiding in here." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but it's only been 3 hours since I started avoiding you and…I really missed you."

Colby held her close to him, inhaling her intoxicating scent and rubbed her back gently. "I missed you too. It's not crazy and definitely not stupid. And you have all of me, Kavari. I'm Colby, Seth and anyone else you need and want me to be. But I hope the label boyfriend is in there somewhere because goddamn it I want you too." He pulled back to stare into her eyes, wiping a few stray tears away and kissed her lips softly. "I'm already yours, I was the moment I made love to you. And I'll gladly go through hellfire and brimstone and anything else your Dad wants to toss at me in order to be with you, Kavari." Damn he really was falling for this girl and she'd just completely turned him to mush!

Kavari chuckled at the mention of her father. "When it comes to boyfriends, my Dad isn't very hands on. As long as you make me happy and you don't hurt me, he doesn't have to kill you. And you make me happy, Colby. I don't know how anything from this experience has made me happy, but it has and you do. I want you in my life for a very long time, possibly forever. What can I say? I'm hooked." Colby sat down on the bed with Kavari straddling his lap, their mouths finding each other hungrily again. Only when their stomachs began rumbling simultaneously did they part and Kavari laughed, stroking his toned stomach with her fingers. "Come on, I heard Joe come back with the food. Let's eat, take a shower and discuss a few more things in bed. Naked preferably."

Mmm sounds like a plan, baby." Colby purred, standing up after she did and captured her lips one final time, rubbing his nose against hers. "I want you naked in my bed tonight. And you won't be leaving until we are forced to move onto the next area tomorrow for Smackdown!." He promised, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and felt Kavari lean into him, the biggest cheesy grin on his face as they headed out to the sitting room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jon had set his food on his lap and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, sipping his beer. He would have to thank Joe for stopping to get some. Joe currently sat beside him on the couch and copied what he did, both of them bumping their fists together eating. Kavari walked over to grab her and Colby's food, starting to sit beside him, but the man had other ideas. He gripped her hips and pulled her to sit on his lap, kissing the side of her neck.

"Where's the woman with the plan?" Colby asked chomping on a fry, noticing Jon sitting on the couch without Bianca and knew they had another falling out.

"Right here." Bianca said quietly, holding the phone in her hand and sat down in one of the chairs away from Jon, pressing a finger to her lips to silence everyone. "Go ahead, Mrs. McMahon. We're all ears."

"Good evening everyone." Linda McMahon's crisp gentle voice flowed over the speaker of the cell phone. "I apologize for this call being so late, but I had to wait until I was completely alone. As you are all aware, I have been informed of what my husband and Bryan Danielson have done to all of you. Now, I do not condone what you've done to the two women, gentlemen, BUT – I'm willing to overlook it. You can thank Bianca for that. She was very convincing and defended all 3 of you to the fullest of her abilities. Now then, getting down to the business of dealing with my husband and Bryan Danielson. I'm sure all of you would agree that firing Danielson is simply too good for him, not to mention basically a slap on the wrist. I have convened with my daughter Stephanie and her husband, Paul Levesque, regarding this situation as well. They had no idea what was going on because Vince did not bother informing them. Therefore, I have decided to turn FULL control over to Paul and Stephanie effective immediately. There will be an announcement on Raw of Vince's forced retirement, whether he likes it or not. He has to get out of the business because all he's doing is making people's lives miserable and breaking the law. As for Danielson, I'm thinking there should be a special handicapped match in the future on Raw, after the pay-per-view and you gentlemen winning your titles. Leati Joseph and Colby, you both will be crowned the new tag team champions and Jonathan, you will be crowned the new United States champion that night. The following Monday night on Raw, the charade can drop because the opening segment will be Vince's forced retirement followed by Danielson's 3-on-1 handicapped match. Does that sound like a fitting punishment to you, Bianca and Kavari?"

Bianca had the biggest smile on her face, her electric blue eyes lit up like stars as she nodded eagerly. "A million times yes, Mrs. McMahon. Thank you so much."

She tried keeping the excitement out of her voice and covered her mouth with her hands, feeling the biggest wave of relief crash over her. All eyes turned to Kavari, awaiting her answer. Colby rubbed her back gently, watching Kavari stare at the phone chewing her bottom lip and chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

"Go ahead, tell her if you agree, baby." He murmured quietly, nuzzling her neck. He had absolutely no problem with beating the shit out of Danielson for everything the punk had done to them, not to mention his own baby sister.

"Yes ma'am, I do. I just want to make sure my father doesn't get punished for any of this. He's worked for this company for almost 20 years and this place has been his life. I know he had nothing to do with it." Kavari leaned further against Colby, soaking in his warmth. "I agree with it all." She tuned Linda out while staring into Colby's beautiful chocolate orbs. "Mr. Soon-To-Be One Half of the Tag Team Champions, Dad held that title a few times with my Uncle Mark and a few other partners."

Jon smirked, grunting along with Joe and bumped fists again like a couple of cavemen. "Mrs. McMahon, we're up for the task." He couldn't help noticing the huge smile on Bianca's face, making her even more radiant.

"Very good, I'm glad you all approve of these plans. Kavari, I have already spoken with Glen regarding this situation and he will not be punished. I am sorry, but we had to question him to make sure he was not involved in the heinous actions of my husband and Bryan Danielson." Linda informed her, hearing her sigh of a breath of relief and smiled. "Now then, this is regarding both Bianca and Kavari. I think the WWE universe would love to see the Shield with the two of you on their side. You both have shown you can handle anything that is thrown at you, including being abducted in your own homes. So, I'm offering you both WWE contracts that will be permanent. It will come with benefits and the pay will definitely be something you'll have a hard time passing up. You will both be permanent valets of the Shield and, if you wish, we will train you both on how to wrestle so you can enter the Diva's division. That is your choice though. I am just laying the offer on the table."

All Bianca could do was gawk at the phone, the smile gone from her face replaced with her dropped jaw, electric eyes wide in bewilderment. Did she just – did Linda McMahon just offer them WWE permanent contracts?! Bianca swallowed incredibly hard and looked up at Kavari, who automatically agreed. Christ, the pressure was on her now. All this time she thought she'd be able to go home, to disappear without a trace and leave the WWE behind. Now, an opportunity had be presented to her that was unlike any other and could set her for life and beyond.

"W-Would it be alright if I took a little time to think about this, Mrs. McMahon?" She asked weakly, feeling faint and felt her chest constrict, desperately needing some air.

"Of course dear, you take as much time as you need. The offer will remain on the table until after the Raw where your brother will be in the handicapped match, no outside interference whatsoever, against the Shield."

"T-Thank you." Bianca squeaked out in a stammer and felt her legs begin to tremble.

The call ended a few minutes later after Linda went over a few things with Kavari, which Bianca drowned out because she was too busy trying not to hyperventilate. Finally feeling as though she could stand up, Bianca stumbled to the room and closed the door behind her, immediately opening the balcony door to inhale the fresh air outside, only standing in the doorway. If she fainted, that would be a nasty fall that would kill her instantly if she went over the railing.

"WOOHOOOOOOOO!" Colby crowed as soon as Linda McMahon ended the conference call and lifted Kavari in the air, spinning her around in circles. He loved the sound of her squeals, both of them completely ecstatic about the sudden turn of events. "My Shield woman! MY Shield woman!" He reiterated and emphasized the word 'my' because that's exactly who Kavari was. HIS woman and nobody would ever take her away from him. "Bros, we fuckin OWE Bianca, man. Seriously, I thought we were goners when Linda called! She really stuck up for us even after all the shit we put her through. You've gotta convince her, Kavari. You've gotta convince her to stay with us. She belongs here, you both do. It won't be the same with just one of you, though I'll take what I can get as long as I'm with you."

"Get a fuckin room." Joe grunted, trying to sound disgusted, but he was honestly happy for Colby and Kavari, shaking his head as he finished eating. Thank god their careers were safe, he could finally breathe and sleep easier at night.

Kavari found her heart again after Colby had spun her around in circles and walked over, shoving Joe's head to the side. "Get used to me, Ape Man. I'm gonna be around for a while." When he gave her a fake glare, she returned it with a smirk and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Get over it. I wonder if I could talk to Linda about a different stipulation in my contract. Don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be a wrestler. I've never wanted to be one. I have a degree as a cosmetologist, maybe I could still valet for you guys and fix hair in-between. Besides, someone has to take care of these dead ends for you, Joe." She picked up a couple strands of his thick black hair and looked at them closely with scrutinizing eyes.

"Leave my hair alone, woman." Joe growled, folding his arms in front of his chest and knew he couldn't stay mad at the woman. She was so full of life and her laughter was completely addicting, not to mention her smile. "Welcome to the Shield." He placed a hand on her head and shook it gently, messing around with her, a smirk tilting his lips.

"Hey Colby, calm down the decision is entirely up to Bianca. And no one will convince her to do anything she doesn't want to." Jon stated, defending Danielson's sister because he knew Bianca wouldn't take the contract.

There was no way she would. She wanted to go home and forget any of them existed. Jon finished up eating and grabbed his beer off the table, heading out on the balcony for a smoke. He leaned against the ledge and lit up a cigarette, inhaling the nicotine as it filtered throughout his big body and exhaled smoke out of his nose a few seconds later. It didn't take a genius to know Bianca wouldn't be staying after what would be always dubbed: Monday Night Raw Humiliation Shield Style. As much as he wanted to go in there and beg Bianca to stay, Jon knew none of it would do a bit of good. He could see the longing in her sky blue eyes to be home and Jon wouldn't deny her anything.

"I'm heading to bed. Please keep it down because if your antics wake me up, I'm tossing your boy toy over the railing. Keep an eye on Jon too." Joe disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him.

Colby rolled his eyes at Joe's gruffness and knew he would warm up to Kavari eventually. "Come on baby, there's a few things we need to discuss." He lifted her over his shoulder again, this time not smacking her ass, but he did squeeze it gently. Jon would be fine, he wanted alone time with his woman, kicking the door shut behind him.

Once Bianca had enough air, she closed the balcony door and felt her stomach rumble violently. She was starving. Her food was still out in the sitting area…where Jon was. Frowning, Bianca contemplated what she should do and suddenly squared her shoulders, refusing to let a man deny her food. She laid down the law to him, so it wasn't her fault if he didn't listen. Knowing Jon, he wouldn't. He was that stubborn of a man. Grabbing her food, Bianca didn't notice anyone around and suddenly spotted Jon on the main balcony, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. Did he want her in the Shield? Would they be able to maintain a purely platonic relationship? Bianca chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and decided to go talk to him about it, carrying her food with her. She tapped on the balcony door and slid it open, catching his attention.

"Mind if I join you? I want to talk to you about a few things, unless you want to be alone." He gestured her forward and Bianca sat down at the small table on the balcony, the cool night air feeling wonderful against her skin as she pulled out her crispy chicken sandwich.

"Not at all." Jon gestured to a seat and sat across from her, lighting up another cigarette. "Eat first. Talking can wait until you finish. I'm not going anywhere." He was pleasantly surprised she came out to sit with him, but a feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he wouldn't like the talk they were about to have.

Bianca smiled appreciatively and proceeded to eat her sandwich and fries, taking her time so she didn't end up with a stomachache. They had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow to make it to Smackdown!, so going to bed with a bad stomach definitely couldn't happen. Once she finished eating, Bianca placed her wrappers in the bag and turned her attention to Jon, folding her hands in her lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about the contract offer. I don't want anything to be weird between us if I decide to take it. This abduction situation has taught me one thing and that is I have to stop isolating myself from other people." As much as she loved her home in Aberdeen, it was time to start joining the land of the living again besides going to the children's hospital. "I have to live my life the best I can without Myron because I know he wouldn't like what I've done for the past 5 years. I know you…mentioned having some kind of feelings for me and…I just need to know if we'll be able to work together. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be forward like this, but my head is going a million miles a minute. So, what do you think about this?"

Jon leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, smoke filtering from his nose and mouth. He could tell this woman 1,000 things, but right now he had to say the right words for her. "Linda McMahon doesn't give out job offers easily. If she's offering you and Kavari a job, it's because she sees potential in both of you. Whatever you need me to do for you to be comfortable working with the company, I'll do it." It would kill Jon, but he'd do whatever Bianca wanted and avoided the subject of his feeling altogether because they didn't matter, at least to her. There was no point in talking about them. "Because you're right, Myron wouldn't want to see you the way you've been living. I mean, yeah you need your time to mourn, but locking yourself away from any other human contact is unhealthy. When I first came and abducted you, you were pale and looked like a ghost. Now, a week later, you're radiant. You are completely different than you were a week ago. I like this version of you much better, truthfully."

Something inside of Bianca told her that Jon was only saying what he thought she wanted to hear and not the other way around. This wasn't Bianca's first rodeo and she knew the wrestling business pretty well. Something told her that since Jon had favored her in the whole abduction situation on-screen that the company would want to continue that. Especially when they beat Bryan down, they'd more than likely want her involved and to incorporate her personal life as far as being Bryan's sister into everything. That meant she would be Dean Ambrose's love interest on-screen. Bianca wanted to point all of that out, but she just kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Alright. Thank you." Was this a sign from Myron? Was it smart of her to take the contract and open a new chapter of her life? Bianca honestly didn't know. "I have a lot of thinking to do…"

"You definitely do. You can't take the job just to dislike it weeks later and quit. It wouldn't be very professional and you seem to be the professional type." Jon surmised, standing up to lean over the balcony ledge again. "I worked my ass off while still in high school to get to this one place. This one company. I'm finally here and I wouldn't trade it for anything – at least not right now."

If he was honest, Jon would've left wrestling in a hot second if Bianca gave him any kind of sign she felt as strongly about him as he did her. He'd spend every waking second every day comforting her broken heart and caressing her wounded soul until everything was mended. When Myron died, it took a toll on Bianca, way more than anyone expected, including her meddlesome brother. Jon didn't want to see her as broken and damaged as she had been a week ago. She just went through heartbreak at an extremely young age and it stayed with her this whole time. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, Jon flicked it over the ledge and turned to face Bianca, having an idea.

"I'm going to go watch a movie. Feel like joining me?"

Bianca looked up at him, her brain and heart immediately starting the inner battle. It was just a movie, nothing else would happen. Jon was trying to be nice to her, though Bianca couldn't get what he said earlier in the bedroom out of her mind. He had feelings for her, was it really smart to egg him on?

"Sure, that sounds nice."

She decided to follow her instincts and stood up from the small table on the balcony, both of them heading back inside the suite. They headed into the bedroom they had to share together and Bianca watched as Jon started sitting in the chair he dragged in here. Once again, her heart spoke volumes over her screaming brain.

"You don't have to sleep in that uncomfortable chair. The bed is big enough, I don't mind sharing with you, Jon." Bianca smiled when his eyebrow rose and he ended up joining her, flipping the television on to order a movie. "I heard Expendables 2 was pretty good, it's action packed and sounds right up your alley."

Jon groaned inwardly at her invitation, what the hell was he doing? He was falling for someone who was already taken by a dead man. Sitting on the bed, Jon crossed his legs at the ankle and kept his hands in his lap, eyes forward. He didn't watch a second of the movie either. Bianca's scent infiltrated his senses and Jon knew he was a goner, but had to leave her alone. As much as he didn't want to, it wasn't a matter of wanting or needing. He had no choice and had to let Bianca live her life wherever she chose whether it was on the road with the Shield or at home in Aberdeen. He wasn't lying either. Whatever Bianca needed him to do for her to be comfortable, he would do it. Just like he knew once she fell asleep, he'd either move to the chair or go lay on the couch in the sitting room.

Surprisingly enough, Jon didn't leave the bed because he'd fallen asleep before Bianca. Bianca stayed on her side of the bed with her back facing him. Sometime in the middle of the night, Jon had shifted and ended up pulling her into his arms, his face buried in her neck. They were both very much asleep and Bianca could feel warm breath and lips on her neck, one of the most sensitive areas on her body. It'd been so long since she'd been held like this and didn't bother moving, the warmth too inviting. 5 years of cold lonely beds had really taken a toll on Bianca. She felt lips move from her neck up to her ear, teeth gently nibbling on it before moving down her cheek. Bianca instinctively shifted, rolling on her back and felt a hand cup her breast through the thin material of her camisole she wore. It felt so amazing, she couldn't push the invading hand away and instantly melted further into the bed, the softest moan escaping her. Then a warm mouth covered hers, stirring Bianca's body alive more and she couldn't help kissing back, angling her head slightly to deepen the kiss. The miraculous thing was they were still fully in their dreams, but obviously they were erotic and they were going on pure instinct, their tongues brushing together seconds later.

Her mouth felt so amazing against his as Jon slid his hand down to the bottom of her cotton camisole, slipping them under the hem over her flat stomach. He kept going until his fingers met the material of her bra, gently pulling down the cup to palm her breast in his strong hand. Gently, he rolled her nipple between his fingers and felt it hardening against his touch, his mouth continuing to assault her neck. Jon unsnapped her bra a second later and pulled the strap of her camisole down her shoulder, freeing her other breast as it stuck out over the collar. His mouth instantly left her neck and captured her other nipple while continuing the teasing on her other with his hand. It'd been a few months since he tried being with anyone. Sometimes their schedule just didn't work for women who weren't inside the business. They wanted what he couldn't give them, which was more personal time together. That was why most of the Superstars dated and married within the company because only someone in their business would understand fully.

Her body ignited with a fire that Bianca thought she'd never feel again, especially after Myron's death. Heat flooded her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her breathing became heavier with each passing second, her mind completely foggy and covered in a thick passion haze. Bianca whimpered against his lips, arching her body into him and slid her hand into his dishwater blonde hair, gripping it along with the back of his neck. In the far recesses of her mind, it screamed at Bianca to wake up because of what was happening, but she ignored it. The feelings and sensations were too wonderful to push away and Bianca wanted more, craved more, ached for more. Once again their slick tongues softly caressed each other, soft moans and groans emanating from both parties. Bianca began trembling against him, especially when she felt a very hard object brush against her thigh and knew exactly what it was. An erection. This wasn't a dream. Bianca's eyes suddenly flew open and she broke the kiss instantly, not releasing Jon's hair, his hand still resting on her breast. He too was awake, his eyes swirling in a darkened cloudy blue and both of their mouths were swollen from the kissing.

"J-Jon?" She stammered out in a whisper, not trusting her voice at the moment and calming her raging body down, their eyes never leaving each other. What the hell just happened? More importantly, HOW did this happen?

Jon was suddenly snapped out of his deep dream when a hand buried in his curls, tightening. His eyes shot open and saw he was kissing Bianca Danielson. Looking down, Jon felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his hands on her…her…When her eyes opened and she spoke his name, he immediately pulled away from her like he'd been scalded. Rolling off the bed, Jon crashed to the floor in a heap and hopped up to his feet, tearing a hand through his hair.

"I-I-I thought I was…I just thought I was – N-Never m-m-mind. I'm sorry. I've – uh – gotta – I'll – uh yeah…" Turning, Jon bolted out of the bedroom as fast as he could and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut locking it behind him.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING, Jon's mind screamed, making his head pound furiously. Jesus Christ, she probably thought he was some kind of barbarian! What the hell was wrong with him?! He thought it was a dream. It felt too damn real to be a dream, apparently he knew why now. Kicking the shower on, Jon stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the sprays, closing his eyes. His forehead pressed against the tiled wall, hands splayed and repeatedly bounced his forehead off of it.

All Bianca could do was lay there on the bed staring up at the ceiling, completely flushed from head to toe. What the HELL just happened? One minute she was having an erotic dream about Jon and the next she wakes up actually IN that dream? Oh my god, OH MY GOD, her mind screamed repeatedly, trying to make sense of everything. Her body ached and pulsed with newfound life, especially between her thighs. Her light brown hair was completely haphazard, her face crimson red and she couldn't stop trembling no matter how hard she tried. "W-What have I done?" She whispered, eyeballing the ring on her left hand and immediately rolled out of bed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Christ…" She muttered, sliding the balcony door open and shut it firmly, letting the cold night air assault every part of her.

Then all at once, a waterfall of tears flowed down her face rapidly and Bianca couldn't stop it, collapsing on one of the chairs. She'd just cheated on Myron, her dead husband, and he was probably rolling in his grave right now watching her suck face with another man! Clamping her head in her hands, Bianca began rocking back and forth gently, hoping somehow Myron would forgive her for breaking their vows. Bianca needed help, SERIOUS HELP, because all she wanted to do was beg Jon to put the fire out that he started inside her raging body.

While in the shower, Jon came to the conclusion he had to stay away from Bianca. If she accepted this contract to work for the WWE, he had to make sure they had 4 bedroom suites at all times. Hell 5 in case Colby got on Kavari's nerves and she needed an escape. Finishing his shower, Jon dried off and dressed in black jeans, sneakers and black t-shirt, towel drying his hair. He noticed it was raining outside and pulled a hooded sweatshirt over his head, heading out of the bedroom to the kitchen, spotting Kavari drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where are the others?" He asked, accepting a cup she offered.

"I think Joe finally rolled his Samoan ass out of bed and is in the shower after I heard him groan from the strength of the coffee and Colby hasn't budged yet. He's a little worn from last night's festivities." She giggled, having spent the majority of it making love to Colby in all different positions.

Sleep evaded Bianca, so she snuck into the shower after Jon stepped out and left the room, quickly washing herself. She didn't want to be naked any longer than she had to be at this point. Quickly drying off, Bianca slipped into a pair of purple shorts with a matching purple and black top that had lightning designs down the sides. She brushed her hair out and braided it to hang over her shoulder, brushed her teeth and opened the door, only to bump right into Jon. Instantly, the memory of what happened earlier that morning flooded her mind and Bianca felt her cheeks flame up, immediately lowering her head.

"Sorry." She mumbled, brushing past him and out of the room, needing coffee desperately.

Jon groaned, walking into the bedroom to zip his suitcase and noticed Bianca's, grabbing and sending them to the door. He knew things between them would be tense from now on. Stepping out on the balcony, Jon stood under the awning so the rain didn't soak him, needing a nicotine fix in the worst way before they got back on the road. The scent of the rain also relaxed him and Jon pulled his cell phone out, calling the next hotel they'd be staying in to make the proper arrangements. No one would feel uncomfortable, at least not until they had to be stuck in an SUV for a few hours.

An hour later, everyone piled into the huge SUV with Jon driving. Joe pushed her gently but firmly toward the front seat and Bianca bit back a groan, wondering if she'd be able to sit beside Jon on the long drive. Colby and Kavari had taken the far backseat while Joe stretched out in the middle, grumbling about not getting enough sleep thanks to certain people's loud mouths. Bianca knew he was talking about Colby and Kavari because she and Jon had been quiet during their make out session. Lord, she actually made out with Jon Moxley – Jonathan Good – Dean Ambrose – whoever the hell he was! Bianca curled up on the seat and buckled up, staring out the window deep in thought. She had to push what happened between her and Jon out of her mind because the opportunity of a lifetime hung in the balance. Did she or did she not accept Linda McMahon's offer?

They were about an hour into the 4 hour drive when Jon looked over at Bianca curled up in the passenger seat. "Are you warm enough? I can turn the heat up if you want." He offered, knowing people generally got colder because of rain. "There's also a zip-up hoodie in the back if you need it."

Jon felt like an idiot telling her these things when they couldn't even discuss what happened between them. He knew she didn't want to sit next to him and would choke the life out of Joe later when they got to the arena. Bianca probably thought he was some deranged rapist or something, sighing heavily and turned his eyes back to the road. Bianca closed her eyes briefly, knowing she couldn't avoid Jon because they'd be working close together if she accepted the WWE contract. They would have to find some kind of middle ground. No matter how hard she tried, Bianca couldn't get what happened between them earlier that morning out of her mind. Jon looked completely mortified and embarrassed, stuttering over his words. It was adorable to witness, but at the time Bianca had been too shocked to really enjoy his bewilderment. They would have to talk about what happened eventually, but for now pretending it never happened was the right way to go.

"I'm a little chilly." She admitted softly, watching as he immediately turned up the heat and reached in the back, handing over a hooded sweatshirt – HIS hooded sweatshirt. Bianca took it and immediately wrapped her body in it, feeling her blood ignite as soon as his musky scent hit her nose. She was screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kavari relished the heat she found in Colby's arms, both of them occupying the third row seating in the large Expedition. She leaned forward, peering over the second row of seats and laughed when Joe growled at her. "Oh come on, you big baby." Kavari taunted with a smirk. "You should be happy one of your best friends got laid. I'm sure you get laid PLENTY when you go home on your two days off. So it's Colby's turn." She shook her head. "I know I'm too hyper. You'll have to forgive me. Caffeine mixed with sex puts me on overload." Shrugging, Kavari leaned back into Colby's arms. "We definitely need to cut back on the screaming tonight, babe, or your team mate is going to maim one if not both of us."

"If he doesn't like it, he can get his own room." Colby stated, nuzzling Kavari's neck and chuckled when she swatted his arm playfully, ordering him to play nice. "Or better yet, why don't we get our own room? That way I can make you scream as loud as I want and we don't have to worry about prying ears."

"I order you to do it." Joe growled, not in the mood to hear his brother and Kavari going at it for a second night in a row. "Or I'll end up killing both of you in your sleep, your choice."

Colby tapped his chin in thought and looked down into Kavari's baby blues, pressing his forehead to hers. "Your choice, baby. We can stay and make the big man's life miserable along with Bianca and Jon's or…"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if you two get your own room right now, the plan is going to go up in smoke." Bianca said from the front, having overheard the conversation since they were all loud mouths. "Just thought I'd mention that considering we're supposed to still be abducted, sweetie."

"Fuck."

"Damn it." Colby snapped his fingers. "Plan foiled."

Jon chuckled at his comrades' banter, shaking his head. "Okay people, take a fucking pill. I called ahead and got a suite with more rooms. So Joe, you can have a room between you, Colby and Kavari. I'm pretty sure with a whole room between the 3 of you, you won't hear another moan or groan or peep." He glanced over at Bianca. "Forgive them, they are 12."

Joe did a fist pump in the air. "YES!"

"Sorry we kept you up, big guy. We didn't mean to." Kavari apologized, feeling bad about Joe not getting proper sleep and frowned, burrowing further into Colby's side with his arms tightening around her.

Sometimes she wasn't sure about Joe. Sometimes he could be nice…or something. But other times he had a permanent scowl on his handsome face and would growl at her, even when she was standing there silent. Maybe he didn't get laid enough or had a stick that had to be removed from his ass.

Bianca waved him off dismissively with a soft smile, turning in her seat to look at him with her legs curled up beneath her, resting her head against the back. "It's okay…"

She didn't miss the fact he'd gotten more rooms for their suite and knew it was because of her. Halfway to their destination, Jon pulled into a rest stop so everyone could use the bathroom and whatnot. Not to mention, he desperately needed a nicotine fix since he refused to smoke in the car with everyone else. They were all non-smokers, so he had to be considerate of them. Bianca used the bathroom quickly and walked out, seeing Jon standing all alone by the Expedition and chewed her bottom lip. It was now or never. Walking over, Bianca stood beside Jon while he took another drag of his cigarette, keeping her eyes on the ground with her hands in the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt.

"I'm not mad at you about this morning." Bianca said, watching as he froze mid-drag and slowly raised her eyes until electric blue met bluish grey. "I was going to try to go on and pretend like nothing happened, but I can't. I can't pretend we didn't…get heavy with each other. I just don't want things to get weird between us because you think I'm mad at you or I think you're mad at me. If you are, I understand because I basically lead you on, even though I didn't mean to. I thought I was in a dream..." Oh god did she really just confess that?! Her cheeks turned a deep crimson red and Bianca lowered her head to try to hide her flaming cheeks.

Jon arched a brow, frowning thoughtfully. "I didn't know how you were going to react. I was just about as stunned this morning as you were. I know this is probably going to sound like total bullshit, but believe it or not, I was actually dreaming as well. The only thing that woke me up was when you basically wrapped your fingers in my hair and yanked. I'm not mad. I figured you'd be scared I was some kind of rapist or something. Or pissed at me for trying to take advantage of you while you were sleeping." He smirked, putting the gasoline nozzle back on the pump and put the cap back on, shutting the little door on the side of the vehicle. "Believe me, I don't think things could be any weirder between us than they are right now."

"But I don't think of you as a rapist or anything like that. I believe you when you say you were dreaming. I could tell even through my shocked state that you didn't know what the hell was going on." Bianca meant every word she said and hoped he believed her, electric blues full of understanding. "I-I got lost in the moment so that's why I gripped your hair…" She cleared her throat, shuffling her feet in front of her. "So are we okay? I don't want any animosity between us, especially if I decide to take Linda up on her offer. Just…just please tell me you're not mad at me for leading you on. I didn't mean for any of it to happen…" Bianca also didn't regret it happening though, but she kept that bit of information to herself.

"You didn't lead me on, Bianca." Jon assured her softly. "A dream is a dream and everyone has them. There's nothing to be mad about." He reached out to cup her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "No animosity either."

Jon didn't regret it because somehow he knew that's as far as things would go between them for now. He didn't want to upset her by telling her he'd wait for forever for her to get over the death of her husband. No doubt it would freak her out, scare her off and make her cry again like the night before his confession. Jon had to keep his personal thoughts to himself because Bianca needed room to breathe. She had a very important decision to make regarding her future and he refused to force it by anything he would or wouldn't say.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" He asked, looking around and watched as Joe climbed back into the Ford Expedition, looking green. "Bro, you look like you're gonna barf."

Joe groaned, rubbing his stomach. "I think we should sit here a bit. I've been puking and think I got food poisoning last night. This bumpy ass car ride isn't making it better either."

"We've got plenty of time to kill, bro." Jon assured him, nodding. "Go yak some more if you need to. Now where the hell are Kavari and Colby?"

Frowning, her medical instincts instantly kicked into overdrive at the sight of Joe and Bianca walked over to him, staring up into his green face. Her hand reached up to touch his forehead and Bianca sighed, nodding. "You're burning up. You need to lie down and take some Ibuprofen to break the fever. It could get worse. And if you had food poisoning, it would've started last night instead of this morning during the drive. Believe me, I know. I think you might have the flu."

"Well that's fucking great." Joe growled, not amused by this petite woman trying to help him and ignored Jon's glare. "Fine whatever."

Bianca helped Joe back into the Expedition and pulled a bucket from the back so he could throw up again if he needed to during the drive. Then she propped his head up with a pillow they stole from the hotel, covered him up with a blanket and gave him a dose of Ibuprofen. "I'll have Jon stop and get you some soup and 7up. Just try to rest as much as you can."

Joe grunted and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to stare down at him. "Thank you." He said in a weak rumble, squeezing her hand and let her go.

Bianca smiled with a nod and slid out of the Expedition, closing the door behind her. "He's in bad shape. We need to stop and get him a few things, especially if the fever doesn't break. We may have to resort to drastic measures." When Jon just nodded, Bianca chewed her bottom lip and suddenly leaned up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for being understanding about this morning." Bianca felt him lower a little so she didn't have to strain and moved his hair from his ear, checking the stitches. "When we get to the arena, I'll clean this for you." She said, her mouth right by his ear.

"I'm more worried about Joe than my ear right now. Big man doesn't get sick. EVER. You sure it's the flu and not something more serious?"

Jon swallowed hard, not lying about Joe not getting sick. He'd known the man for 3 years now and never saw Joe get sick, not even a cold, cough or toothache. Nothing. It was just completely foreign to see Joe brought to his knees for something as small as the flu.

"Should we get him to the trainer's or an ER maybe? What if someone fucked with his food last night?" Jon was legitimately troubled and it showed in his blue eyes. Joe was his best friend, brother and he looked far too green instead of his normal Samoan tanned self.

Bianca could hear the uncertainty and worry in Jon's voice, his eyes mirroring what he said. She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to keep eye contact with her. "Do you trust me?" She asked softly, feeling his hands cover hers as the warmth instantly seeped into her skin, fighting back a tremor. Jon nodded. "I won't let anything happen to him. I honestly think it's the flu, but if you want to be absolutely sure, we can go to the hospital and have him checked out or call up Larry and have him come check on him when we get to the hotel. Just focus on getting us there and let me take care of Joe, okay?" Bianca released his face, turning to get back into the Expedition.

"I'd trust you with my life." Jon muttered through clenched teeth. Why did she have to touch him like that? It wasn't a good thing to do considering how he felt. He looked up, spotting Colby and Kavari walking hand in hand, both smiling widely. Kavari had a freshly fucked look on her face too, making Jon groan. "Oh god, you two really? In the bathroom? That's not romantic."

Kavari laughed, her hand tightening around Colby's. "Might not be romantic to you, but it doesn't mean it wasn't romantic to us. It's called element of surprise, Jon. And if you learned how to use it, it could work to your advantage."

"I know how to use the element of surprise. That is the element of disgusting. Do you know what people do in there?" Jon had a look of disgust on his face, face palming. "Why the fuck am I asking you that when you two just did what other people do in there? Jesus Christ, you know what? Never mind. Get in the damn vehicle, we have bigger issues. Big man is sick, I don't know how we're going to get through Smackdown! tonight." Climbing behind the wheel, Jon waited for everyone to pile in and took off.

Frowning at Bianca, Kavari could see the beads of sweat on Joe's forehead. "This came on very sudden. Could it be his appendix instead of the flu?" She knew all the symptoms when her appendix gave her problems a few years ago. Kavari had to have emergency surgery when it ruptured and she could've died, again, had the damn thing exploded because of the toxins in the organ.

"Oh shit!" Bianca hopped over the seat with wide eyes, not even considering that and swallowed hard, remembering one of her kids had appendicitis a while back. "Fuck. Jon, go to the nearest hospital you can. That's exactly what it is." Her voice remained calm as she took her hands and placed them down right where Joe's appendix was supposed to be.

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"

Bianca nodded at Kavari, both of them along with Colby and Jon looking worried. Jon took off without another word, spotting a hospital just a few miles away from the rest area. "Joe, it's going to be okay. I think your appendix ruptured, but everything is going to be alright." She said, hearing him whimper out in pain and felt her heart clench violently.

Tears, actual tears, poured out of the big man's eyes as Joe squeezed them shut, trying to hold back. He wasn't supposed to cry, especially in front of his brothers and women! "Fuck this hurts…" He suddenly doubled over and tossed his cookies in the bucket.

"Oh my god, that's sick!" Colby exclaimed, plugging his nose and hoped he could find a way to not puke alongside Joe. "I-Is he gonna be alright?"

Bianca nodded, looking over her shoulder at Jon. "We're almost there. Just hang in there, Joe okay? Hang in there for me, big guy."

Jumping up and forward, Kavari saw him moving the puke bucket and gathered his hair, holding it for him. He must've taken it out because his head was bothering him. She watched as he rolled over and put her hand in the middle of his chest, feeling how fast his heart pounded against her palm.

"Joe, take some nice deep cleansing breaths for me. In through the nose and out the mouth. Just don't breathe in my face, puke breath." She joked, winking at him trying to get his mind focused on something besides the current pain he was in.

They had to hurry for Joe's sake.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jon had never driven so fast in all of his life. He should've known something was going on with Joe because the big man NEVER got sick. By the time he hit the hospital parking lot, Joe had puked at least 3 more times. Colby jumped out of the Ford Expedition and hightailed it inside to grab help, yelling for the EMT's or anyone to help Joe. They had to be careful with him because, if he moved a certain way, his appendix could rupture, fill him with the toxins and kill him. Within minutes, Joe was placed on a gurney and taken away by several nurses and doctors; assuring them they would run tests and get back to everyone.

"Jon, you can't go with him." Bianca grabbed his wrist, keeping hold of it when he tried pulling away from her and instead wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach. "You can't go back there. You have to wait. I know it sucks, but you have to stay here."

She could feel him shaking and closed her eyes, remembering the last time she'd been in an actual hospital that didn't involve sick children. It was when she had to identify Myron's body from the flood accident. Bianca didn't move an inch and held Jon in the middle of the room, hearing how fast his heartbeat was. Everyone could only hope Joe was alright and they fixed him up. Jon shook his head, trying to fight Bianca tooth and nail to go back there with Joe. He couldn't leave him. Joe was his best friend, his brother and the only family he had besides Colby. They couldn't be the Shield without him, it wasn't possible. He was the Enforcer and couldn't be replaced. Jon felt Bianca wrap her arms around him, her body much smaller than his and looked down at her, locking eyes with her as their shades of blues mixed together.

"He has to make it. He has to be alright. He can't not be." His arm went around her, holding Bianca tightly against him and swallowed hard. "Jesus, I have to call his family."

Colby was a nervous wreck and couldn't sit down to save his life. Joe was his brother and he never got sick, NEVER. What the hell was going on? He watched as Jon and Bianca interacted, not able to help thinking how perfect they looked together. Kavari tried helping him, but all Colby could do was pace back and forth, the guilt flooding throughout his entire body. If they would've just gone to the bathroom and came back out, Joe probably would've gotten help sooner. Gripping his hair, Colby nearly slammed into Kavari when she stood up to face him, tears shining in his eyes.

"What if – What if he doesn't make it?" He whispered out, feeling completely helpless and let Kavari hold him tightly.

Gripping Colby's shoulders, Kavari guided him back into a chair and sat in his lap sideways, letting his face bury in her neck while her fingers stroked through his hair soothingly. "It's okay baby, calm down. Joe is going to be just fine. He's a big strong guy." She kissed the top of his head lovingly. "I promise he'll be okay, baby. He'll come back and still be your Enforcer." Kavari tried reasoning with him, but Colby wasn't listening and she didn't blame him. No one could predict the future and playing the waiting game was one game they had no patience for.

"Breathe Jon; we have to find out what the doctors say first before jumping to conclusions. It could just be the flu, we don't know yet. You have to breathe and calm down. I know you're worried, but panicking and getting everyone in a frenzy will only create further chaos." Bianca said, keeping her voice soft and low to try to calm him down, her hands running up and down his back soothingly. "Give me your phone. I will call Linda and smooth over tonight's show since we're not going to make it. Matter of fact, come with me right now." Not giving him a choice, Bianca grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as she practically dragged him outside with her. "Have a smoke, you need it." She ordered, plucking Jon's phone out of his jean pocket and dialed Linda's number, knowing it by memory to explain the situation.

That was the smartest and dumbest thing Bianca could've done because Jon wasn't the type of man to be pushed around by a woman. So when Jon obeyed her commands, Colby couldn't help cracking a small smile in Kavari's neck. That man was WHIPPED hardcore and Colby was going to give him so much crap for it later when they found out Joe was perfectly fine. He had to be okay. Bianca was right; calling Joe's family to get them all worried and crazed was definitely not a smart idea. He agreed with her wholeheartedly and was thankful she had taken the initiative to call Linda so she could smooth things over with her husband regarding the Shield's absence. Colby didn't release Kavari for a second and closed his eyes, trying to let her calm him down before he ended up pacing a hole in the waiting lobby.

Normally, Jon was not a man people could push, pull and order around, but right now he would take orders from Bianca. She was just trying to help and had everything under control, or so it seemed. Jon had 4 cigarettes and paced back and forth, not uttering a single word.

"When the fuck are they going to come tell us what's going on? I'm not going to just stand by much longer."

His cell phone went off and Jon hightailed it back inside the hospital because the doctor had come out to give an update on Joe finally, Bianca right behind him. They arrived not even a minute later and Kavari sighed with relief, not wanting the doctor to tell them Joe's condition without Jon. She'd asked the doctor politely to wait and the woman had no problem with it.

"Okay this is all of us, what's going on with Joe?"

"He's a very stubborn man and has a high tolerance for pain. Extremely high. Apparently, his gut was trying to tell him last night he wasn't feeling good, but he didn't actually start vomiting until today. It's one of the most violent cases of food poisoning I've ever seen in my life. It was shellfish poisoning. The shrimp he ate last night wasn't cleaned properly and he's very lucky because a lot of people who get this can get amnesia along with becoming paralyzed. We gave him a charcoal treatment to kill the poisonous toxins from the shellfish and a shot for the vomiting and nausea. I would say give him a couple of hours to let his system calm down and then take him home." The doctor explained, smiling at all the worried looks on their faces and could tell her patient was very loved.

So Bianca was right, it had been food poisoning. "Can we see him?" Bianca immediately asked, knowing Jon had to see with his own eyes that Joe was going to be alright.

"Yes, he's in room 292. Please keep it down though and let him get his rest." The doctor stated and walked away to go check on her other patients.

"Fucking hell, he's gonna get his ass kicked when he's better for scaring us like this." Colby grunted, holding Kavari tightly while Jon and Bianca made their way down the hallway, following slowly behind. He felt like his legs might give out from all the worrying he'd done.

Bianca turned to face both Colby and Kavari while Jon stepped into Joe's room, giving him a minute alone with the man he considered to be his brother. "Just so you know, I called Linda and she's smoothing things over with Vince for tonight. So we can all head back to Florida tonight if Joe is able to fly. I will talk to the doctor and find out. You two go see him, I know you want to."

Colby stopped Bianca from walking away, nodding for Kavari to join Jon and said he'd be there in a minute. "You're good for him, you know. Jon doesn't trust a lot of people, but for some reason he trusts you and that's really new for him. He's got his ticks and a lot of women can't deal with them, but you take them with a grain of salt. So…give him a chance. I know you've been through hell over the past 5 years, but I can honestly say when you two are together, you look like you're meant to be. Maybe it's my heart talking bullshit because I'm in love with Kavari, but everything I say is the truth. So don't walk away from him, Bianca. He's a good man and he cares a great deal for you. Think about it." He walked inside Joe's room to check on his friend and left Bianca with those thoughts.

Swallowing hard, Bianca blinked tears away as she walked away from the room to go track the doctor down to ask about Joe possibly flying. If they had to, they would drive, but flying would get them home faster so he could be properly taken care of. She could do it especially with her medical background. Colby's words swirled through her mind and Bianca immediately pushed them away, shaking her head. She couldn't betray Myron any more than she already had. No matter if she was falling for Jon or not, it couldn't happen and it didn't matter if she was completely broken over it. Happiness and being loved wasn't in the cards for her.

Standing back in the room, Kavari surveyed and noted how pale Joe was. Someone had combed hair out of his face and braided it back. The hospital gown looked like it only fit half of his body and he was nearly hanging off the bed. She watched as Jon walked to Joe before Colby joined them, wanting to see with his own eyes like Jon their comrade was alright. Kavari didn't understand the bond they had, always putting the bond of friendship and family in separate meanings. Never did she have a friend close enough to associate them with the term sister. These 3 men in front of her were closer than she'd ever seen 3 best friends before and they loved each other like brothers. Jon and Colby were practically in hysterics because they were scared of losing Joe. He might've been a snarling grumpy bear to her, but for Jon and Colby's sakes, Kavari was glad he'd pulled through.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of us. You can't be getting sick like this. You're supposed to be the fucking Enforcer. If something happens to you, who do you think they would get to replace you? Big Show? Fuck that. You're irreplaceable, bro." Jon grunted when his cell phone rang, pulling him from his speech. When did Bianca slip it back in his pocket? He stepped out to answer it and when the call ended, he looked down at Bianca standing right in front of him. "That was Linda. The company is going to fly us to wherever Raw is going to be on Monday. It'll give us a couple days off so Joe can recover. They don't want him traveling too much in case it takes more than a couple days for him to get better. The hotel is already booked." Bianca nodded and started walking past him to go into Joe's room, but Jon stopped her. He pulled her into his arms, lowering himself to meet her height and buried his face in the side of her neck, breathing her in. "Thank you, Bianca. Thank you for everything you did for my brother. I'll never be able to repay you, but I'm damn sure going to try."

Bianca closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being in Jon's arms, his hot breath on her ear sending warmth throughout her body. "No repayment needed, I'm just really glad he's okay. He can be a brute at times to us, but I know he's just worried about his career going in the toilet." She felt Jon pull back to stare down into her eyes and Bianca cracked a small smile, feeling his finger run down her cheek in a gentle caress. "This will all be over soon and then he'll be able to relax a little, all of you will. I won't let my brother destroy what you've worked so hard to build, Jon. You have my word on that. Now come on, let's check on Joe. I know you don't want to leave his side anytime soon until he's fully better."

Joe looked at the door when Bianca and Jon walked inside, immediately crooking his finger at the petite light brown haired woman. He grabbed her hand as soon as she was close enough, squeezing it gently but firmly. "Thank you." He rumbled in a weak voice, leaning his head back against the pillows. "I owe you for helping me, Bianca." It was one of the first times he used her actual name instead of calling her names.

"Just get better for your sake as well as theirs." She gestured to Jon and Colby, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Cool as a cucumber, thank god." Bianca pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, smiling. "Get some rest, big guy. You'll be released in a few hours as soon as all the toxins are out of your system. Then we'll be flying out to the next house show area so you can rest for a few days."

Colby and Jon did not leave Joe's side the entire time they were in the hospital, not even to piss. The room had a bathroom, so they used that one. Bianca didn't take her eyes off of Joe for a second, thinking of him as her patient. Truthfully, she had grown to care about all the Shield, especially Jon. So when she saw the look of fear in Jon's eyes when Joe first got sick at the rest stop, Bianca had to do something to make it disappear. She hated seeing the fear in Jon's eyes and never wanted to see it again as long as she lived. It was a long tedious wait, but by midnight, they were all on their way to the airport. Joe was laying in the backseat with Colby and Kavari keeping a close eye on him. Jon hadn't been able to get some sleep like Bianca had, so she currently drove while Jon slept in the passenger seat. Colby didn't mind a woman driving and held Kavari against him, running his fingers up and down her back, kissing the top of her head. Once Joe got in the middle seat and lay down, he was completely knocked out. He knew eyes were going to be on him for the next few days and at this point he didn't mind a bit. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You're amazing you know that?" Colby murmured quietly, keeping it down so Joe could get some rest before they had to take the redeye to the next area for Raw.

Kavari sighed softly, never happier to be back on the road again and out of the hospital. After her Mom's death and her battle with cancer, if she never saw the inside of a hospital again it would be too soon. She looked over the back of the seat to check on Joe and he was completely out.

"How am I amazing? I didn't do anything. Bianca is the nurse not me."

"But you maintained your composure and kept me calm. You have no idea how hard that is to do."

He kissed her cheek and snuggled with her, hating how ice cold she was. It had to be from her cancer treatments over the years, nobody ever recovered fully from having chemo pumped through their veins. She was still the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on and Colby vowed to do whatever he could to keep Kavari in his life.

"Thank you for keeping me grounded because, without you and Bianca to keep us in check, we would've completely lost our tempers with the staff and possibly been kicked out of the hospital."

"I didn't do anything for you that I wouldn't have done for anyone else." Kavari smiled softly and felt Colby grab his zip up hooded sweatshirt, wrapping it around her so he could get her warm. "You know something weird. Today was the first time I've ever been that calm in a hospital. After the whole fiasco with my mother's death and my cancer treatments, I hate hospitals. I'd rather bleed to death than have to go to one. They literally terrify me. I don't know if it's because I was with you today or what, but I was so calm. Usually the sterile smell makes me gag and then I start puking until I leave. Once I'm outside and in the fresh air, I'm okay again. Today was definitely different."

Colby just held her tighter and thanked the stars above that this angel was sent into his life. Granted, he forced her into it with the abduction, which he did regret. At the same time, he didn't though because then he never would've met her. He never would've gotten to know Glen Jacobs' beautiful intelligent daughter and Colby couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Yes, it'd only been a week since they abducted her, but he felt like he knew Kavari his entire life.

"I should've been the one keeping you calm and comforting you. Thank you for holding it together for me though because I really needed you. You really are amazing for dealing with the hospital as strongly as you did." He kissed her tenderly, pulling her to sit on his lap as she curled up against him. What the hell was this woman doing to him?

Jon tried to argue with Bianca about being able to drive the two hours to the next major city to get to the airport, but she wasn't having it. Sometimes she was a stubborn woman. And sometimes it was sexy as hell to see her stubborn side come out.

"You need rest." Was all Bianca said as far as the argument went along with plucking the keys out of Jon's hand before he could react.

She was quick when she had to be. Bianca had hopped into the driver's seat and started the ignition, even buckling herself in before Jon could stop her. There was no way she would let him drive on little to no sleep. It wasn't safe and she'd had a good 4 hours nap in the hospital while they waited for Joe to be released. Jon was too wired and worried about Joe, afraid if he went to sleep he would wake up to find his friend and brother dead. Bianca turned the radio on low so Joe could rest, but it was loud enough for her and Jon to hear along with Colby and Kavari in the back. Jon placed his hand on Bianca's thigh, just keeping it there and she didn't shrug him away. He needed the comfort right now and she wanted to do whatever she could to ease his mind. So if that meant his hand searing her skin, then she'd deal with it.

Jon chuckled and kicked his seat back to stretch his long legs out, settling in for the ride. "I still don't know what we would've done if you weren't with us. I know it may not seem like a big deal to you since you're used to doing things like that. But we're not used to people doing nice things for us since we made it to the main roster of WWE. They keep us away from the other Superstars because they want us to have a slight fear factor against them." He sighed heavily and reached over, squeezing her jean covered thigh. "You know what I mean? I mean after all the bullshit we put you through, you could've easily told us to fuck off today." They really were in Bianca's debt, even if she didn't want them there.

"You guys aren't that bad. You've all grown on me, even the big guy." Bianca winked, keeping the smile on her face and honestly didn't need any repayment from any of them. "You also have to understand something else too. When you become a doctor or a nurse or anything associated with the medical field, you take a vow. That vow is that you help the injured, weak, sick, whoever needs medical assistance. You NEVER walk away, no matter what they've done. I made a vow and I keep it, no matter what you guys have done to me. And honestly, I brought a lot of it on myself because I didn't understand what was happening and fought you tooth and nail. So stop with the praising, okay? And that's wrong for them to keep you isolated from everyone else in the locker room. Maybe we can sit down with Paul and Stephanie and discuss that changing as well. You guys are people and have feelings just like everyone else in the damn WWE. Everyone should be treated equally, no excuses."

By the time they got to the city where Raw would be on Monday, the suite had 5 rooms as requested. They all had actually slept somewhat well on the plane. Linda McMahon had made sure everything was paid for upfront and comfortable. Jon called down and ordered breakfast for everyone, watching the group break up to go their separate ways. Joe walked over and laid across the couch in the sitting room, pretty sure Bianca disappeared into one room she probably needed a nap and shower. Once food was ordered, Jon stepped out on the balcony and lit up a cigarette, leaning against the ledge.

"I'm going to make some coffee and see if anyone needs anything." Kavari said, feeling Colby kiss the side of her neck and snuggled against him briefly. "Go take a nice long shower and when you get out, maybe I'll give you a rubdown." She kissed the end of his nose and left the room.

Colby walked into the room he'd placed their stuff in, closing the door. He did exactly what Kavari suggested and took a nice half hour shower, just letting the hot sprays flow down his body. Both of his hands were planted against the wall and his head lowered, eyes closed. Joe being in the hospital really took a toll on both him and Jon, though he knew Jon wouldn't be sleeping until Joe was better. He wasn't sure if he could either. They had all been on their way to Smackdown! and ended up in the damn ER. Once he was fully relaxed from the shower sprays and they began turning cold, Colby finally got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, brushing his hair and teeth. Then he just stood there staring in the mirror and leaned against the counter, running his fingers through his wet hair. He never cried, but Joe had scared the living hell out of him and the shock had suddenly started wearing off while he was in the shower. So Colby cried, tears rolling down his cheeks of both relief and regret because he'd been so worried about sexing Kavari up that he hadn't realized his brother was sick. He could only hope Joe forgave him for being stupid and ended up falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Kavari started the coffee and walked into the sitting area of the suite, leaning over the back of the couch to hand the remote to Joe. "ESPN is on channel 32. Is there anything I can get for you, Joe? Jon said food should be here in 30."

Joe looked up at Kavari and knew he had a lot of apologizing to do for everything he'd done to her. He thought she was messing with Colby's head at first just to try to escape, but it turned out he definitely misjudged her. Both women in fact had been there for him more in the past week than he deserved and Joe vowed he would do what he could to repay their debt.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." He rumbled softly, taking the remote she handed him and stopped her by grabbing her hand, watching as Kavari looked back at him with those warm blues. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. My career is the most important thing to me and…I was under a lot of pressure and stress with this whole abduction scheme. I had no right to treat you the way I did though. I was wrong about you; at least I hope I am. So don't hurt my little bro, okay?"

Kavari listened to what he said and nodded, winking with a soft smile. "Forgiven." She leaned over and brushed a kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest, big guy." Plugging her and Colby's cell phones in, Kavari went to check on her boyfriend, wanting to make sure he was alright.

Bianca had to take a quick shower because she had to keep an eye on Joe to make sure he was alright. Even though all the toxins from the food poisoning were out of his system, he still looked incredibly pale and that worried her. 10 minutes later, Bianca hopped out of the shower and quickly dressed in white cotton shorts and a matching camisole with white bra and panties, brushing her hair out. She left it down this time since she had a small headache from lack of sleep. There would be no sleeping for her, not until Joe was 100% back on his feet and back to his old self. It would take a couple days, but she'd gone without sleep for days because of the children's hospital. Padding out of her room, Bianca walked into the sitting room of the suite and sat down in the nearby comfortable big chair, curling up on it. She didn't bother asking Joe if he needed anything because she didn't want to push him and currently he was asleep on the couch. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up, he needed as much rest as he could get.

Jon was next on the list to shower, needing a distraction from Bianca in those cotton shorts and walked into his room that was next to hers. He took the longest coldest shower his body could handle. In the end, his body revolted against him and Jon looked down, sporting one hell of an erection. Growling, he decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak. He began stroking himself, closing his eyes and visions of Bianca instantly tumbled through his mind. The kisses and caresses they shared when they were both stuck in dreamland and the way her voluptuous body seemed to mold, to fit so well against him whenever they embraced. It was all perfect and felt incredible. Jon felt his thighs tense and balls tingle, gasping out slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming Bianca's name. Before long, Jon started cumming in waves all over the shower wall, his body jerking and convulsing, pressing his hand against the wall. Resting his forehead against the cool tiles, Jon took long deep breaths to slow his racing heart and rinsed off the wall, finishing the shower. Pulling on his boxer/briefs and a fresh pair of jeans with a navy blue t-shirt, Jon walked out into the sitting room and plopped down on the other couch. He noted Joe was sleeping and smiled, pleased since the big man needed as much rest as possible.

Bianca looked up from a book she'd brought out into the sitting room with her and saw Jon sitting across from her in the other chair. He looked more relaxed and delicious in the navy t-shirt and jeans. The shirt sculpted to his muscular arms and torso, showing off the incredible shape of his body. Dear lord, it was a good thing she wore shorts and a camisole because right now any other clothing would've been GONE. Staring down at her diamond ring that reminded her of her deceased husband, Bianca closed her eyes briefly and set the book aside, walking over to gently pluck the remote off of Joe's chest. It didn't faze him a bit.

"Since he's sleeping, you can watch whatever you want." She said quietly, standing over Jon with a soft smile. "I'm reading anyway."

Wanting nothing more than to toss the remote over his shoulder and snatch Bianca in his arms, Jon wanted to make her feel everything he did. Instead, he took the remote and nodded, not knowing what else to say. You're gorgeous – You need to learn to live again and I'm the perfect guy to help you do it – You're hands down one of the most beautiful women I've ever met in my life – You make molten lava course through my veins and body when you touch or hug me – I think I'm falling in love with you, Jon's mind thought all of these things and he face palmed, shaking his head. He was losing it, seriously losing his mind, groaning inwardly. "GOT IT!" He practically roared when room service knocked on the door, jumping over the couch to answer it.

Sighing at the way Jon was acting; Bianca shook her head and turned around to wake Joe up to eat. She hated doing it, but he had to keep his strength up and soup was the best thing for his stomach since it wasn't anything hard on his stomach. Lowering herself to be eyelevel with him, Bianca brushed a strand of black hair away from his face and watched as his eyes slowly opened, smiling apologetically.

"Hey big guy, I know you're tired, but you have to eat something. Food's here. Just a little soup, a couple bites and then you can go back to sleep okay? You can't take your meds on an empty stomach."

Joe grunted and nodded, closing his eyes as he slowly woke up. He wasn't mad at her for waking him up, already knowing it was coming. "Thanks." He whispered, watching her walk away to grab the soup from Jon and scooted over when she came back to help him sit up.

"Can you hold it or do you need my help?" Bianca asked, looking completely serious and smiled when Joe just raised a brow at her. "Just checking, big guy. Now eat up and then I'll get you the meds."

Winking, she stood up and took the food from Jon, once again their fingers brushing together. Damn it, would that electricity ever cease whenever she touched him? Both Bianca and Jon turned their heads to see Kavari and Colby walking out of the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jon ate just about as fast as he could before tossing his trash away and disappeared on the balcony. He needed fresh air. Everything smelled like Bianca inside that suite. If he kept smelling her, he would have to start stealing her shirts so he could cover his pillow at night. That didn't sound like a stalker at all, idiot, Jon thought, face palming again and lit up a cigarette, smoking like a freight train. There was only so much a man could take before he exploded. He thought exploding on the shower wall during his masturbation episode would've helped, but no such luck. Not at all, not even a little bit, not even a SMIDGE. Jon sank into the patio seat, deciding if he had to stay out here for the rest of the night to keep himself from jumping on Bianca, he would.

Colby watched Kavari walk out of the room and leaned back against the chair, hearing the gruff voice clearing from Joe. "You okay, big man?" He asked, looking back at his brother.

"Stop feeling guilty about what happened to me." Joe ordered gruffly, clearing his throat a little as he continued eating his soup. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was the damn food I decided to eat."

"She told you?" Colby questioned, lowering his eyes to the floor and shoved the rest of his food away. He'd confided in Kavari prior to joining everyone to eat because she'd woken him up.

"No, I can read your damn face, fool." Joe retorted, shaking his head and sat up a little more, nodding when Bianca immediately tried helping him. "I got it honey, thanks anyway." He rolled his eyes when she just waved him off and let her help him. "You didn't do anything wrong, that's all I'm saying. I know you two were getting freaky in the restroom at the rest stop, you guys don't know how to be very quiet. You had no idea what was happening with me. Hell, if it wasn't for Bianca, I wouldn't have known either."

Colby sighed heavily, nodding at what his friend and brother told him. "Kavari said that if we hadn't been fooling around, we would've gotten on the road a lot sooner and you wouldn't have made it to the hospital as fast as you did. And you might not have made it…" He swallowed hard at that thought and clenched his fists tightly in front of him. "I'll try to stop feeling guilty because she's right."

"Yes she is. Smart woman you got there, bro. Don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it."

Only because Joe had finished every drop of his soup, crackers and took his medicine, Bianca allowed him to take a shower. She made him promise her that if he needed anything – ANYTHING – he was to call for her immediately and Joe reluctantly agreed. Bianca made the mistake of going to her room, leaving the door cracked open in case Joe needed her and laid down to just rest her eyes. Fat chance, she ended up passing out and wouldn't hear a tornado if it blew through the hotel they currently stayed in. Bianca was exhausted from everything that happened and just needed some rest, to let her body recuperate from all the traveling and whatnot. They were staying here for a few days until after Raw on Monday, so that was a good thing at least.

**~!~**

"Bianca…"

Her eyes snapped open as soon as that voice sounded in her ear and Bianca bolted upright in the bed, only it wasn't a bed. She wasn't in the hotel suite in her room sleeping peacefully either. Clad in a light blue strapless dress made of Chiffon material, Bianca smoothed the material down her legs and instantly recognized it. This wasn't an ordinary dress. Bianca had worn this dress to her senior high school prom with Myron and it had been one of the best nights she'd ever spent with him. It was the night she lost her virginity to him and had completely surrendered her heart. Myron had done the same with her.

"My beautiful Anca."

Snapping her head up from admiring her dress, Bianca felt her eyes widen at the sight of her deceased husband and covered her open mouth with her hand, tears stinging her eyes. "M-Myron…" She stammered out, swallowing hard when he walked toward her wearing a crisp black suit with a light blue dress shirt beneath. "W-What's going on? W-What is this?"

"It's your dream, you tell me." Myron sounded amused, his emerald green eyes staring back at her almost hungrily, drinking every part of her in and extended his hand to her. "Take my hand."

"I-I'm not dead, am I?" She whispered fearfully, the thought crossing her mind and couldn't help feeling relief when Myron shook his head.

"No, you're not and that's what I want to talk to you about." Myron said, feeling her hand slip into his and instantly both of them closed their eyes, relishing in the contact.

It'd been 5 very long years since Bianca had touched her husband again and she couldn't stop the tears flooding down her cheeks, slowly standing with his help. Instantly, Myron pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek on top of her head. He always did this whenever she needed comforting and right now she definitely needed it.

"H-How are you even here?" She whispered, clinging to him for everything she was worth and buried her face in his chest, crying. "H-How is this even possible?"

"I cut a couple deals." Myron replied simply, knowing he didn't have much time and slowly broke the contact with Bianca to stare down in her tear-filled eyes. "Bianca, there's a reason I'm here and you need to listen to me. I don't have much time to talk to you, so don't interrupt me, okay?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "You know I love you with everything inside of me, even in death you are the only woman I've ever loved. I get that. But sweetheart, I'm dead. I'm not alive and you are. And for the past 5 years I've had to watch my beautiful, sweet, intelligent wife completely fall apart because of my death. You have no idea how much that's killed me because I know there was nothing I could do about it. But there is something I can do now." He touched her wedding ring that she hadn't taken off since the day they got married, a sad smile crossing his face. "It's time for you to move on."

"M-Myron…"

"I said don't interrupt me." He cupped her face in his strong hands, kissing her lips softly and rested his forehead against hers. "I know you love me and it'll never disappear, but you have to live your life, Bianca. You need to take this ring off and start the next chapter of your life. You can't mourn me forever, that's no way to live. Life is too short as it is and you've got an opportunity to be happy again. You need to take it. I won't hate you for it because I know you'll be well taken care of. And I know your heart has already moved on, but you refuse to accept it because you're a stubborn woman. That mind of yours has always been extremely stubborn, one of the many qualities about you that made me fall completely in love with you." Myron could already feel the pull and closed his eyes, increasing his grip on her face. "Take the contract, Bianca. Take the ring off. Move on with your life and be happy. It's time. I want you to have the best life you possibly can. I want you to get married again and have babies with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and I want you to start feeling alive again. Live Bianca because you only get one shot at it. There are no second chances."

"I'm scared…" Bianca whispered, that simple confession forcing more tears to pour down her face like two rapid streams. "I-I don't know if I can do this…"

Myron sighed heavily at her cracked voice and kissed her again, trying to give her the strength he knew she needed from him. "Yes you can. All it takes is a leap of faith, Anca." He winced, feeling himself weakening and pulled Bianca tightly into his arms one final time, knowing their time had ended. "Be happy, please. Please just live again and follow your heart. I love you, Bianca Danielson and I'll always be with you. But don't push those away that want to help you heal. It's time to start healing and move on."

"Myron, please don't go!" Bianca cried out, already feeling him vanish from her arms and looked up into his ghostly emerald eyes, reaching out for him. "Myron!"

"Live Bianca…" His voice was a mere whisper and a few seconds later he had completely vanished.

**~!~**

Bianca bolted upright in the bed, sweating bullets and felt tears flooding down her cheeks, staring straight ahead with wide eyes, hardly believing the intense dream she just had about Myron. She could feel him, wrapping her arms around herself and took a few deep breaths, glancing at the clock. Holy shit! She'd slept for damn near 8 hours straight! Bianca slipped out of bed and headed out into the sitting room to make everyone coffee and to check on Joe. They would be getting up soon.

While the coffee brewed, Bianca changed into white fleece pajama pants and walked over to Joe's bedroom door, frowning since it was shut. He had to take his medicine and she'd made him some toast to eat since it was very early morning. Tapping gently on the door, Bianca stepped inside with the toast, water and medicine in hand, seeing him passed out on his stomach on the bed. She tiptoed over to the nightstand and set everything down before pressing a hand to his forehead, glad he was still cool. Deciding he could wait until he woke up on his own, Bianca slipped out of the room and grabbed her coffee along with Jon's hooded sweatshirt that he gave her, socks already on her feet, heading out onto the balcony. Her sky blue eyes went wide at the sight of Jon completely passed out on the lounge chair, his head lulled to the side. His mouth was slightly parted and his hand hung at his side, an unlit cigarette between his fingers. Her dream about Myron suddenly flooded back to her and Bianca had to blink back tears, needing to be strong right now. She could break down later, but there was no way she could leave Jon out here like this. Setting her coffee down on the table, Bianca walked over and took the cigarette from his fingers, setting it on the table. She then squatted to be eyelevel with him and reached up to smooth away some of his dishwater blonde hair from his forehead, trying to find a soothing way to wake him up.

"Jon." She called out softly and sighed when he didn't move an inch. "Jon, wake up." Bianca said a little louder, starting to shake his shoulder a bit and groaned. "Damn it Jon, get up you can't sleep out here!"

Groaning in protest, Jon slowly opened his hazy blue eyes and stared back at his angelic Bianca. "Fuck, what time is it? Where are we?"

He rolled and suddenly the balcony was much closer than anticipated when his chest hit it with a sickening thud. Jon had completely forgotten he fell asleep outside the previous night while trying to do something, anything, to get Bianca Danielson off his mind. Popping his head up, Jon raised a brow at her when Bianca started laughing at him. He moved around and rose to his 6'4 frame, squaring his shoulders.

"Jesus Christ, how long did I sleep?" His hands suddenly began molesting himself trying to find his pack of smokes and lighter, taking them both from Bianca when she handed them over. She'd apparently found them before waking him up as Jon lit his cigarette, grunting. "Where is everyone?"

"Relax and take a few deep breaths. Everyone is inside still sleeping, as far as I know. I checked on Joe and left his medicine with some toast and water on his nightstand. He looks like he's recovering well and he'll be good to go come Friday." Bianca had no doubts in her voice and watched him take in a deep drag of his cigarette, chewing her bottom lip. "I went to rest my eyes for a few minutes and ended up sleeping for 8 hours straight, so I'm guessing you've been out here that long." Suddenly, a surge of anger rushed through her as Bianca's eyes narrowed, the smile deteriorating from her face. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to sleep on a balcony?" She socked him in the arm; worry clear in her sky blues. "Don't EVER do that again, Jonathan Good. Seriously, you're lucky I came out here to check on you or god knows what might have happened! One of the rails could've come off and it only takes one wrong move to plummet to your damn death! You think about that the next time you pull a stunt like this!"

Storming back inside the hotel suite, Bianca went straight to her room and closed the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake up anyone. Did she really just snap on Jon for sleeping outside? Yes, yes she did.

"Oh god…"

Jon's eyes were wide as saucers and his arm felt like he got stung by a bee. He rubbed his right bicep, starting to chuckle deeply. No one had ever yelled at him so loudly for doing something stupid and then Bianca socked him for it. Did she really just freak out on him for accidentally falling asleep on the balcony? It wasn't like Jon did it on purpose or planned it to happen. He just didn't realize he was so tired when he relaxed in the patio chair. What did she think would happen anyway? Like on the off chance a tornado would come and take him home? Jon's thoughts stopped running rampant, suddenly remembering how her husband had been killed and shut his eyes.

"Shit." He swallowed hard, knowing an apology was in order when he saw Bianca again and headed inside for some much needed java.

Pacing back and forth in her room, Bianca had her hair gripped on top of her head in her fingers, eyes wide. "I'm losing it. I'm completely losing my damn mind!"

What the hell was she supposed to do after PUNCHING Jon in the shoulder like that?! Halting, Bianca felt her knees weaken as she dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly. How could Myron do this to her? How could he come to her in a dream and tell her that it was time to move on, that she had to take the WWE contract and her ring off? This ring hadn't left her finger since the day they got married in his parent's backyard! Bryan had given her away because she was closer to him than their father, which their mother didn't approve of. Bianca didn't care though.

"W-What am I supposed to do?" She whispered solemnly, once again hearing Myron's voice in her head and looked down at her trembling left hand. If she took the ring off, that meant Myron was really gone and she was ready to start the next chapter of her life. "I don't know if I can do this…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Not really sure how to approach Bianca, Jon definitely had to talk to her. He took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it over the balcony, picking up his empty coffee cup. Walking back inside, he refilled it, put another pot on and then detoured to Bianca's room, knocking softly on the door. Jon frowned, hearing something through it and thought he heard her speak, so he cracked the door open, his heart breaking at the sight. She was on her knees near the bed sobbing violently. Closing the door, Jon set his coffee cup on the dresser and immediately squatted down in front of Bianca, hooking his index finger beneath her chin forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Bianca, what's wrong sweetheart?" His voice was thick with concern, worry evident in his blues. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What can I do?"

Bianca couldn't stop crying even if a gun was pressed to her temple at that moment, especially at the sight of Jon. There was so much concern in his beautiful blue eyes. Myron had told her to be happy again, to move on and live her life without him. He gave her his blessing about Jon, even though his name never came up in the dream. Bianca could read between the lines.

"H-How can he expect me to…do this? To go on and live my life and be happy with someone else? H-How can he come to me and make demands to live again without him?! H-How am I supposed to do this?! I don't know how to do this! I-I don't even know where to start! H-He wants to take this off and I don't know if I have the strength to do it! I-It's been a part of me for so long, I'd feel foreign without it, but that's what he wants me to do! H-He wants me to-to-to…"

She couldn't go on anymore, her voice cracking all over the place and felt Jon wrap his arms around her tightly, burying her face in his chest as her tears soaked through the shirt he wore, her entire body trembling violently. Bianca was falling apart at the seams and it was all because of her deceased husband's demands! Jon could feel her trembling in his arms and immediately lifted her from the floor, walking over to lay her in bed. He wasn't sure if she was physically hurt or what was going on. When he started to roll away to see if he should call the trainer down to check on him, Bianca clung to him for dear life. Jon sighed, tightening his arms around her and decided, if this is what she needed he wouldn't let her down. Not for anything. His fingers stroked her hair and back as Jon tried getting her to calm down enough to talk to him.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He said in a low raspy voice, his mouth by her ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you all day and night if this is where you need me." Kissing the top of her head, Bianca became unraveled in his arms and Jon felt his heart break at least a 1,000 times, possibly more, at the sounds of her violent sobbing. It sounded like her soul was being ripped from her body piece by piece and Jon had no idea how to help her.

Several hours later, Bianca finally stopped sobbing and just silently cried, her grip on Jon never ceasing. Every time he went to move, she would just tighten her grip a little more, not saying a single word. Her eyes were red-rimmed, swollen and bloodshot from how much crying she'd done. The breakdown was a long time coming. Honestly, Bianca hadn't really broken down when Myron died and instead isolated herself in Washington, pushing everyone who cared about and loved her away. She just wanted to be completely alone to wallow in self-pity and live in denial that Myron was dead. After that eye-opening dream, it had been the very thing to crack the dam open and she couldn't live in denial anymore. Myron was dead. Myron was gone. Her wonderful husband would never breathe again; she had to accept it and move on with her life. He would always be a part of her, but honestly Bianca had to let him go and knew the only way to do it was removing the ring. The man who held her currently was alive, flesh and blood with a beating heart. And he had feelings for her, though Bianca had no idea how deep than ran. If she was going to try to have something with Jon, it would be EXTREMELY slow because Myron had been the only man she'd ever been with.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, staring at his chest and closed her eyes when Jon kissed the top of her head, feeling the warmth flood her body again. Slowly pulling away and releasing her hold on him, Bianca winced since her hands were a little stiff from holding on so tight for so long, managing to push herself up to sit on the bed beside him. "Jon, I need your help with something important. Will you do what I ask and not say a word about it?"

Jon took her hands and rubbed his thumb across the top of them gently, trying to make the aching vanish, the concern never ceasing in his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want if you just tell me you're okay." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead softly. "You really had me worried, sweetheart. Just tell me you're okay, please."

"I will be." Bianca wholeheartedly believed that and enjoyed the warmth of his hands against hers, trying to knead the soreness out of them. She had a death grip on Jon's shirt for 3 solid hours, which was a long time in the positioned she'd been in. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just…I sort of had an epiphany and it hit me a lot harder than I thought it would…"

She could feel fresh tears brimming in her eyes and lowered her gaze to their clasped hands, the diamond ring glittering back at her. There was no turning back. Bianca took a few deep breaths and finally looked back up at Jon, pulling her left hand out of his and held it up to him.

"I need you to take it off for me." It was a simple request, her voice a little stronger and definitely full of certainty. "It's time…and I can't do it alone. So please take it off for me." This would be step one in her healing process and Bianca hoped Jon meant what he said about having feelings for her. "Please help me, Jon…"

"Are – are you really sure THIS is what you want me to do? I mean, I know I said I'd do anything, but I want you to be really sure." Jon was wide eyed and frowned, watching her nod and licked his suddenly dry lips, taking her left hand in both of his. "Close your eyes, beautiful." Bianca became hesitant, sky blues mirroring how she felt. "Come on, just do it. You can trust me."

Bianca wouldn't have asked him to remove the ring if she didn't trust Jon, curious what he had planned. Swallowing hard, her eyes closed and felt Jon lift her hand, his lips brushing across the back of it. They were feather light kisses as he turned her hand over and repeated the same process, sending shivers down her spine. Jon kissed all of her knuckles and fingertips, even her thumb, not missing an inch of her hand. It was a mental play to get Bianca to think about his lips touching her skin while he slipped the ring from her finger. If she didn't feel it leaving her, hopefully it wouldn't feel like her soul was being ripped open again.

"Open your eyes, Bianca." Jon requested, watching her eyes flutter open and set the piece of jewelry in front of her on the bed. "Now what? Stay in bed while I hold you, soak in a tub or do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"

Instantaneously, Bianca felt like the biggest weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she looked down at the diamond ring that had been the weight for the past 5 years. She flexed her hand experimentally and picked the ring up, slipping from bed to walk over to her bag. When she finally made it home, she would bury it at Myron's grave to where nobody would ever find it. Her hand tingled from Jon's feather soft kisses and honestly that had been the sweetest way to remove the ring from her finger. Bianca didn't feel it leaving her because all she focused on was Jon's lips caressing her skin. Dropping the ring in one of the pockets of her bag, Bianca knew it would take time before she fully healed from the death of Myron, but Jon would help her. Myron had assured her it was time to move on and she couldn't ignore what he said. Turning back around, Bianca padded back over to sit on her knees on the bed, once again taking Jon's hands in hers.

"I definitely don't want you to leave." She confessed softly, focusing on her fingers gliding over his and finally locked eyes with him again, squeezing his hands. "Thank you for being here for me and for doing what I asked. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, Jon."

Smiling softly, Jon brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Fine, I'm not leaving then. I know what it meant for you to have to take it off. I've never been deeply in love with a woman enough to give her a ring and my last name, though I came close once. It was a huge mistake on my part." Wrapping his arms around her, Jon pulled Bianca closer and kissed the crown of her head. "Are you hungry? We should probably get some food ordered for everyone." Anything that happened between them from now on would have to go extremely slow. Holding Bianca felt right, even if it was the only thing Jon could do for her right now was be there for her physically, mentally and emotionally.

"I'm starving actually." As if on cue, Bianca's stomach rumbled and growled, making her cheeks turn a deep crimson red. "Yeah, food definitely sounds good."

She stopped Jon before he could move and hugged him tightly around the neck, kissing his cheek. Leaning over on the nightstand, Bianca picked up the menu and looked over it with Jon, both of them deciding to order something mellow for Joe since he was still recovering and big breakfasts for everyone else. Joe was getting toast, poached eggs and oatmeal, a diet instructed by the doctor until his stomach was fully healed from the toxins. Once Bianca hung up the phone after placing the order, she laid on the bed and pulled Jon to do the same, letting him hover over her somewhat.

"Let's just lay here for a few more minutes. Then we can join the others." Wrapping her arm around his waist, Bianca buried her face in his chest inhaling his intoxicating scent and pulled back to lie fully on the pillow, smiling when Jon settled in beside her. "So, if there's one thing you'd want me to know about you, what would it be?"

Jon chuckled, raising a brow down at her while his fingers absentmindedly glided up and down her back. "One thing – fuck it, how about a few?" Her scent once again filtered through his nose and Jon felt his body relax against her, breathing her in. "I can be a pain in the ass sometimes and my ticks WILL get on your nerves. I'm not a fully functioning adult in the morning when I first wake up until I've had at least 3 cigarettes and drink my weight in coffee." His index finger came up to softly trace the outline of her beautiful red lips. "From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Bianca swore her heart flipped in her chest when he said that, the intensity of his words burning deeply in his blue eyes. She didn't push away his hand like she normally would have, enjoying him touching her this way. The simplest touch sent her heart and pulse racing, fire spreading throughout every part of her body.

"I noticed that about you – your ticks, I mean. I honestly think they are the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. I probably haven't seen all of them yet, but so far they're adorable. I don't see them getting on my nerves anytime soon. And I also noticed how dazed you were this morning when I tried waking you up, only for you to fall flat on your face." Bianca suddenly leaned forward and pushed the sleeve of his shirt up, pressing a soft kiss to his arm. "Sorry about punching you earlier. My emotions got the better of me. I'll try not to let that happen again."

"I'm not saying my ticks will get on your nerves every day, I'm just saying eventually they will." Jon clarified, knowing it would take a while for Bianca to acclimate to his comments and the way he behaved. "Believe me, just ask Joe and Colby. They've been putting up with them since FCW/NXT, so at this point I'm just warning you." A knock on the suite door pulled Jon's gaze from hers and he reluctantly left the bed, extending his hand. "Food's here, come on sweetheart, let's pacify that tapeworm growling in our stomachs."

Bianca took it without hesitation, leaving the room with Jon and headed out to the sitting area, not seeing Joe anywhere in sight. Since she'd calmed down, the puffiness and blotchiness in her cheeks had gone down considerably, making Bianca more radiant than before in Jon's eyes. While Jon answered the door, Bianca started straightening up the sitting room a little and looked up just as Joe emerged from his room, a smile spreading on her face.

"Hey big guy." She greeted softly, seeing the color had definitely returned fully to his face and he seemed to be stronger. "Breakfast is here. I ordered you some toast, poached eggs and oatmeal. Sit down and I'll get it, did you take your meds?" Bianca asked and Joe nodded, kissing the top of her head on his way to the couch. She followed while Jon rolled the cart into the room and then made a detour to Colby's room, tapping gently on the door. "Food's here you guys! Come eat when you're ready." She called through it and then went to retrieve Joe's food, handing it over to him with some milk and water.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Thanks." Joe muttered, trying not to sound gruff, but he literally just woke up thanks to the knocking on the door. "Man I'm starving…"

"Definitely a good sign." Bianca took her food from Jon, their fingers once again brushing together. "Do you want to eat on the balcony so you can smoke and we can talk a little more?"

Pure shock filled Jon's eyes when Bianca asked him that and he felt the biggest grin curve his mouth, wondering if this woman could be more perfect. "You've just officially made me the happiest man on earth." Most women couldn't stand it when he smoked and ate at the same time, but sometimes it woke him up a lot quicker. "Give me that back."

He took her food and placed it on the tray with his, lifting it with ease in one hand and grabbed her hand with the other, lacing their fingers together. He enjoyed how her hand fit so well in his and tugged her gently to follow him out to the balcony. Setting the tray down, Jon guided her into a seat at the patio table and set their plates on it before eating, inhaling the fresh air.

"This feels perfect."

"It does." Bianca agreed, completely famished after her 3 hour crying jag, but the fact she just made Jon the happiest man on the planet made her somehow feel better.

She didn't mind that he smoked while he ate as long as they weren't indoors. So she had a feeling they'd be having a lot of meals outside like this and Bianca looked forward to every one of them. She honestly thought she'd freak out without having her diamond ring on, but it was the opposite. She felt relieved and light for the first time in 5 years. 5 years…and she'd only been with Myron. How the hell was she supposed to do this with Jon?

"Look, I've never…I've only had one man in my life besides my brother and that was Myron. So I'm VERY inexperienced when it comes to…dating, I guess?" She sounded like a class A moron right now!

Jon reached over and took her hand, kissing the back of it with a brush of his lips like he had a few hours ago and felt her trembling slightly. "Calm down, sweetheart." He stood and walked over, squatting down in front of her with his hands resting on her thighs. "I'm not pushing you for anything. I want to take you on a date when you're ready and we're going to go as slow as you want or as fast as you want. You call the shots. If I move too fast, just sock me in the arm again to get my attention. Cause that was rather cute this morning. By the way, it didn't hurt just so you know. It felt more like a bee sting than anything else." He chuckled when she swatted his arm and got to his feet again, kissing her cheek. "Breathe easy beautiful and finish your breakfast. Today is relaxation day and that's exactly what we're going to do."

They finished their breakfast and headed back into the suite, seeing Colby and Kavari had rejoined the living. Slow was good and exactly what Bianca needed right now, so she was glad Jon had said she was calling the shots. It made her feel a little calmer about the situation.

Before they knew it, Monday had rolled around and Joe was back to his normal self. Though, something had changed with his attitude. He actually smiled more and seemed happier instead of gruff. The men gamed a few times with Call of Duty on the PS3 and every time Jon would die he would let out a stream of cuss words. Bianca couldn't help thinking how adorable he was and hadn't laughed so hard in her life alongside Kavari. It was hilarious to watch Colby and Jon banter back and forth about kicking each other's asses in the game while Joe just sat back shaking his head. They wouldn't get a stretch of days like this for quite a while, so Bianca soaked up as much as she could.

Sleeping in Jon's arms was amazing and he remained a perfect gentleman, keeping his hands away from her intimate parts. He stuck to kissing her neck and head, not going near her lips because he wanted her to decide when that happened. Standing in her room, Bianca packed up her things while everyone else did the same thing. They were leaving straight from the arena that night after Raw to head to the next area for Smackdown! and Bianca was a bundle of nerves to put it lightly. Jon kept his things in his room and let Bianca dictate where he slept. If she wanted him with her, then that's where he'd be. If she didn't, he had his own room. It was ultimately her choice where she wanted or needed him. Jon didn't lie, he would go at her pace and if they did start going too fast or she started freaking out, he hoped she'd tell him. The last thing he wanted to do was become too much for her all at once, to overwhelm her to the point where she ran away from him. Once Jon was done packing his things up, he set them by the front door and went to check on Bianca, watching her from the doorway as she zipped her suitcase.

"You almost ready?" He asked, stepping in the room and gently gripped her hips, kissing her neck softly. "Let me get this for you and you can finish up."

Smiling over her shoulder at his retreating form, Bianca chewed her bottom lip and touched the spot on her neck where he kissed, closing her eyes. Her hips were also seared with his touch. Every time he touched her, Bianca's body would ignite and all she wanted to do was get lost in everything Jonathan Good. Zipping up her last bag, Bianca walked out of the room carrying it and rolled her eyes when Jon shook his finger at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm scared, Jon." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest, sighing heavily. "I just want this bullshit with Bryan and Vince McMahon to be over already. I want to be free to do whatever I want." Bianca trusted him enough to reveal how she felt, knowing he would do what he could to help her. "Just…Just tell me everything's going to be okay. I need reassurance."

Jon held her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head, knowing she was extremely apprehensive about tonight because of her brother. Rightfully so. "Just remember one thing: As long as you're with me, you're perfectly safe, Bianca. I won't let anything happen to you. Extreme Rules on Sunday might be slightly scary, but like I said as long as you're with me, you've got nothing to be afraid of." He'd protect her with his life and pulled back enough to lock eyes with her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer because Bianca truly believed every word Jon said. She didn't release him and closed her eyes, squeezing his waist with her small arms. "If you would've asked me that a week ago, I would've laughed in your face and thought you were crazy. But that's the past and I want to start looking toward the future. I don't want to keep looking back."

Slowly looking up at him, Bianca reached up to caress his face with the back of her hand and brought his face down to hers, brushing their noses together. Trembling, she went in for the kill and pressed her mouth to his, feeling his arms tighten around her waist and Bianca completely melted against Jon. She was extended an olive branch and Jon refused to cut it down, returning the kiss cupping the back of her head. He tilted her head back slightly and deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip and felt her grant him access to her sweet mouth. The moment their tongues touched, both parties shivered simultaneously as Jon softly caressed the recesses of her mouth. If this was their first real kiss, he'd make sure Bianca's body melted fully against him and enjoyed every second of it. A soft moan escaped Bianca as soon as her mouth opened and Jon's tongue brushed against hers, both of them tasting each other for the first time. Granted, they made out heavily a few days prior when they both had erotic dreams at the same time. Bianca didn't count that though, this was their first real kiss. She wanted him to know that she was willing to give him a chance and kissing Jon proved that she had all the trust in the world in him. Neither heard Kavari and Colby as Bianca slid her hand from Jon's face to his hair, gently gripping it as the kiss deepened a little more. She was doing more than melting against Jon – she was SCORCHING.

They were so lost in the kiss and moment neither noticed Kavari and Colby walking out of their room to join them. Kavari stopped in her tracks, sapphire eyes widening and looked up at Colby, wondering when the hell this happened. Colby bumped Kavari, thinking the exact same thing and all she could do was shake her head. She had no idea, but Bianca had one hell of an idea as far as kissing before leaving for the arena went. Smirking at the quizzical look on Cobly's handsome face, Kavari suddenly jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, cupping his beard covered cheeks before capturing his mouth with hers. Colby chuckled against Kavari's lips and had absolutely no problem with having a quick make out session. He held her close to him, hands planted firmly on her jean clad backside and returned the passionate hunger. Moving to press Kavari into the wall, Colby's hands slid up her sides and buried in her hair, their tongues dueling in a dance of seduction. A voice clearing behind the two couples jolted EVERYONE out of their hazy minds, the moments officially ruined.

"Damn…" Colby grunted, rubbing his nose against Kavari's and smirked over his shoulder at Joe. "Bro, do you mind?"

Bianca's cheeks were flushed and a deep crimson red, her eyes refusing to meet the others and felt Jon's arm wrap around her waist, blushing harder. Jon chuckled at Bianca's crimson cheeks and leaned down, his mouth by her ear. "Look up, remember they are still your friends. And if you don't get that blush under control, I'll give you a real reason to blush that hard all the way to the arena." He promised in a husky low rasp, kissing the shell of her ear softly.

"If you 4 are finished…" Joe stated, folding his arms in front of his chest. "We need to head to the arena."

Kavari groaned, feeling Colby set her back on her feet and smirked at Joe. "Oh look who's suddenly mister punctuality. There's seriously something wrong with you, big guy. You've had a few days off and I think you might still be sick. You don't RUSH back to work, you lag ass and go back when you feel like it." She walked over, picking her backpack up and shouldered it. "You are such a buzz kill, buddy, and I'm going to have to make it my life's mission to get you some pussy. So you'll stop bagging on Colby and Jon for trying to get some."

Bianca's jaw fell to the floor as soon as Kavari said that, her cheeks FLAMING up harder. She wasn't trying to fuck Jon! Not this soon! What the hell? She could hear Jon chuckling in her ear and felt him squeeze her side against him, biting her tongue. There was no way she could get her blush under control and, truthfully, Bianca was curious what exactly Jon would do to her on the way to the arena to keep her blushing on the way to the arena.

Joe snorted, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I don't need you to get me pussy. I can get pussy whenever I want it. I just don't particularly want any pussy I see right now."

"Especially in this room." Colby wrapped a possessive arm around Kavari's shoulders, smirking when she elbowed him in his side. "Ouch baby, that hurts." He flicked her earlobe with his tongue. "Do it again. You know I like it rough…"

"OKAY, can we go now please? Yes, out the door all of you. We need to go. I agree with the big guy. Start marching." Bianca refused to watch them a second longer and opened the door, walking out with Jon hot on her trail.

Kavari giggled, slapping Colby's backside. "Behave, would you? We are no longer in the confines of our room and we're not here to give a show." Pushing up on her toes, she kissed his cheek and headed out after Bianca.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you already know how I feel and you're the one setting the pace, no one else." Jon had caught up with Bianca easily, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Did you get that blushing issue fixed yet?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. "We're not having sex unless you want to, got it? Kavari is just a little more outspoken and was referring to her and Colby, not us." They took the first elevator down to the lobby, leaving Colby, Kavari and Joe behind. "So, are you sitting up front with me while I drive?"

"Yes of course." Bianca blushed harder when he kissed the back of her hand, starting to get lost in his eyes as the elevator doors opened.

The last people Bryan expected to see when the elevator doors opened was Jonathan Good and his captured sister. "Bianca…"

OH SHIT, Bianca's mind immediately shouted, and immediately felt Jon's arm wrap tightly around her waist, knowing they had a show to put on. "Bryan…" She whimpered, honestly enjoying being this close to Jon and lowered her eyes when he glared down at her.

"Where's your posse?" Bryan demanded angrily, eyes practically spitting ice back at Jon. "Let her go right now, Good. She's got nothing to do with this." He was prepared to fight for his sister's freedom at that moment if that's what it took to get her away from this monster that had kidnapped her.

Jon growled, moving his arm from her waist to upper arm, making it look as though he was manhandling Bianca, his head cocked to the side. "We've already told you what the stipulation was for Extreme Rules. The contracts have been signed, you don't get her back a second sooner. You got 6 days, goat boy." He sneered viciously, keeping his grip on Bianca's upper arm gentle but firm. "If you don't like it, we could always renegotiate and I can have your sister for good. And you can shove those titles up your ass. I'm sure the boys would love to keep her and Kavari Jacobs as play toys." He pushed Bianca against the wall behind him after they walked past Bryan, pretending to put his weight on her to keep her from running and heard her whimper out. "SHUT UP BITCH! You're not going with him." He didn't see Bianca slip her hand in his pocket to grab his cell phone, sending a quick text message to Colby letting him know Bryan was in the lobby harassing them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bianca knew Jon would never hurt her, but he had to manhandle her or it wouldn't look real. "Bryan, please don't egg him on! H-He'll hit me again!" She cried out, trembling when his hand wrapped around her throat and closed her eyes, forcing tears to slip down her cheeks. "P-Please don't h-hurt me…" Bianca made sure to hide her left hand so Bryan didn't notice her wedding ring from Myron was missing.

Joe arrived at that moment, having sent Colby and Kavari ahead to get the car, bursting through the door storming over, wrapping his meaty hand around Bianca's upper arm. "Seth is already outside. Come on man, we gotta go." He yanked Bianca against him, grey eyes narrowed at Bryan. "It's 2 against 1, boy. You really think you can take both of us?"

Bryan hesitated, having been ready to strike, but the sound of his sister's crying tore at his heartstrings. Even though he was behind her abduction, he didn't think Jonathan Good was capable of abusing her. Obviously he was wrong – dead wrong – and now he had to get Bianca away from this psycho before she ended up really hurt.

Bianca winced, staring back at Bryan as more tears fell from her eyes. "6 days, Bryan. Just wait. I don't want you to get hurt." She whimpered when Joe pushed Bianca toward the side door with Jon following in hot pursuit. "Remember your promise to me, Bry! Don't let me down!"

"I'll kill you for laying a finger on my sister, Good. Mark my fucking words." Bryan growled, making sure Jon heard him loud and clear. "I won't let you down, Bia. I promise."

"Come on, where the fuck are they?" Colby growled, sitting the back with Kavari, the windows tinted. He knew Glen wouldn't come after them because he was in on the plan with Linda McMahon. He sighed with relief when both of them spotted Bianca being shoved out the door by Joe, opening the passenger door for her. He looked like he shoved her inside, but honestly Joe had been as gentle with her as he could. "Bout fucking time!" He growled, ignoring Joe's glare as Jon jogged out of the building and slid behind the wheel, all of the driving away moments later.

"Fuck, that was close."

"Too close…"

"I can't believe your fucking brother. I want to choke the life out of him!" Jon growled, fuming over the confrontation with Bryan. "How can he stand there and pretend to give a fuck about you when he's the one who came up with this stupid fucking idea in the first place? FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

A chair went flying across the dressing room and Joe instinctively pulled Bianca behind him while Colby snatched Kavari out of the way. He'd been pacing, ranting and raving since they'd gotten to the arena, his anger at an all-time high. There was no stopping the freight train. Jon would make Bryan Danielson BLEED tonight. 6 days – That's all he had to wait was 6 DAYS and that asshole would wish he never mentioned Bianca's name to the boss. Joe felt Bianca's hand tighten around his wrist, knowing she was scared because of Jon's volatile temper. When she started taking a step toward Jon, his arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against the wall shaking his head negatively.

"Don't. When his temper flares this bad, it's worse than mine. You have to let him get it all out and stay out of the line of fire. He'd never forgive himself if something happened and he was responsible for hurting you." It was crystal clear how Jon felt about Bianca and Joe noticed the growing feelings developing from his comrade, especially after witnessing that heated kiss between them at the hotel.

"He's the one who did this to her! Why the fuck would he be worried now?" Jon kept ranting, tossing another chair. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Joe had enough. "Jon, bro you need to calm down. You're scaring them." He gestured to both women, grey eyes narrowing and watched as Jon heaved a sigh, walking out of the dressing room to have a much needed cigarette outside.

Kavari had never seen someone so ticked off, her eyes wide from watching chairs fly across the dressing room. "Should…someone go after him?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at Colby.

It killed Bianca that she couldn't go after him because they were still in the abduction angle, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't blame Jon for being angry, but definitely didn't expect him to explode the way he did. Glancing over at Kavari, she watched as Colby immediately wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. They were so cute together; Bianca could only hope she found a love like that again with Jon.

"Thanks big guy. I'm gonna go into the bathroom for a few to get ready. When Tiffany gets here, just send her inside." She kissed his wrist and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, disappearing through the bathroom.

"Sunday can't get here fast enough." Colby muttered to Joe, still holding onto a shaking Kavari and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay baby, I won't let anything happen to you. Jon just got a little pissed because he genuinely cares about Bianca and for her brother to pretend to care sickens him. He grew up in a bad way, so family is everything to him and the fact her brother is acting like the victim in all of this pisses him off."

"I'm gonna go check on him. Can you handle these two alone?" Joe smirked when Kavari shot him a playful glare and gave her one in return, both of them having an understanding. "Get dressed, we're up first tonight." He walked out the door, knowing Jon would be outside smoking.

Colby kissed Kavari softly, cupping her face gently in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried about Jon and hoping Joe can calm him down."

Jon stalked back and forth while sucking down his 4th cigarette, trying to calm himself down enough to focus on tonight's show. He would stroke out if he didn't get his temper under control, that's how angry he was. Jon was a professional and refused to let his anger show in the ring, refusing to hurt anyone intentionally while wrestling, with the exception of Bryan Danielson. His head snapped up, watching his big Samoan friend heading toward him in the arena parking garage.

"I'm only coming to talk and make sure you're alright." Joe held his hands up defensively. "You scared the hell out of the girls. You might wanna go in and talk with Bianca, let her know you're alright. Seriously bro, Kavari's been the one saying she wasn't scared of us, but I think you scared the shit out of her, especially with how tight she was holding onto Colby during your fit." Joe gripped his shoulder, staring into the man's blazing blues. "Have another smoke, have a few more and calm down, then come back inside to get ready. We're up first tonight." Turning, he headed back inside and left Jon out there to breathe in more fresh air.

Bianca just stared back in the mirror, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks and immediately wiped them away when Kavari joined her. She just needed a small emotional release because Jon had scared the daylights out of her with his outburst. Already dressed for the evening in her 'Shield' attire, Tiffany would be arriving soon to do her 'abused' makeup, so she couldn't be crying then. Better to get it out so that way her makeup wasn't smearing out in the ring later. She felt Kavari clamp a hand on her shoulder and looked up at him, both of them suddenly embracing tightly.

"I just want this to be over." She mumbled, feeling powerless at the moment with everything being chucked at them.

"I know, I hate the fact fans think Colby is abusive. I don't want him to have that image because he won't be able to get rid of it. It's one of those things that always follows you wherever you go. We only have 6 more days until the pay-per-view, we can do this. It'll be a piece of cake." Kavari reasoned in a soft voice, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "We'll be okay, Bianca."

"I hope so." Bianca whispered, both of them finishing getting ready.

Colby pulled his black gloves on just as Joe walked in, raising a brow. "Still smoking?"

Joe nodded, already dressed in his attire for the night. "Yeah, he was really pissed off. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry. Danielson will be lucky to survive after Monday." He cracked his knuckles, grey eyes shooting to the door when a knock sounded on it. "Who is it?"

"Tiffany."

Joe opened the door for her and let the makeup artist inside, immediately closing it behind her. "They're in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Jon finally came back and got changed, stepping into the hallway. He slid down the wall into a squatting position and closed his eyes, reigning in all the emotions flooding through his big body. He could only smoke so much before he made himself sick, so now it was up to breathing to keep himself calm. By the time Tiffany finished with Bianca's makeup, once again she looked like she got the hell beaten out of her. Tiffany had given her a black eye, split lip and laceration on her opposite cheek. Bianca hated doing this, but she had to teach her brother a lesson – one he would soon not forget. Her mind kept going back to Jon, hoping he was alright. She was worried sick about him, feeling her stomach twisting violently and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Thank you, Tiffany." She whispered, feeling the woman pat her shoulder and didn't move toward the bathroom door as she looked back into the mirror.

Everyone looked up when Jon rejoined them a few minutes later and Colby instinctively tightened his arm around Kavari in case she was still scared. "She's in the bathroom still." Colby supplied, watching his friend head toward the bathroom door and knocked before entering, the door closing behind him.

"Tell me you're okay." Were the first words out of Jon's mouth, his hands sliding up Bianca's arms and looked for any sign he might've given her during his tantrum earlier. Not to mention how he had to treat her at the hotel during their run-in with Bryan. The makeup made him nauseous, but Jon swallowed it down and carefully rained kisses all over her face, not wanting to smudge the makeup job from Tiffany. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm so sorry, Bianca. I didn't mean to let your brother get to me. He has no right looking worried about you when this whole damn thing was his idea in the first place." He kissed her lips softly, tenderly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to."

"I was worried about you. I wanted to run after you, but because of this stupid abduction angle, I wasn't able to." Blinking tears away, not wanting to ruin Tiffany's outstanding makeup job, Bianca carefully pressed herself against Jon, squeezing him tightly. "I can't wait for this to be over. Then I can finally just be in the Shield and…with you." Bianca pulled back to look up into his electric blue eyes, reaching a hand to caress his face tenderly. "I want to be with you, Jon. I feel…alive and better when I'm with you. Empty when you're gone."

Why did he have to look so incredible in his Shield outfit? The tactic vest and cargo pants looked ready to bust off of him and hugged his lower regions to perfection. Bianca wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back how she felt for Jon, both emotionally and physically, her body aching for him. Cupping his face tenderly in her hands, Bianca kissed him harder this time moaning softly in his mouth as their tongues touched again. Her mouth angled slightly, giving Jon full reign and access of her mouth and buried her fingers in his slick wet hair, her head whirling. Jon smiled against her lips and once again found his hand cupping the back of her head, holding her mouth to his, never wanting the kiss to end. He could get used to this if he wasn't careful. Hearing Joe growling at Colby through the door because he was being hyper, Jon chuckled against Bianca's mouth and broke the kiss, staring deep into her beautiful sky blues.

"Sorry, I can hear them out there getting on each other's nerves."

Shaking her head, Bianca reached up to wrap her arms around Jon's neck, feeling him lift her up, planting her on the sink so she didn't have to strain. "There's something I want to talk to you about when we get back to the hotel tonight." She said in his ear, closing her eyes and made sure not to press her cheek against his because of her makeup. "It's nothing bad, just a thought I had." Pulling back, Bianca softly kissed Jon and hopped down from the sink, taking his hand as their fingers laced together, walking out of the bathroom.

"Come on you guys, we need to get in position for our entrance." Jon announced, reluctantly releasing Bianca's hand and wrapped it around her upper arm, sighing. "It's not too tight, is it? I still have to give the illusion of being an asshole."

"I know, I trust you." Bianca murmured to him before they once again put on a performance for the fans.

Joe and Colby faced Bryan and Glen with Jon watching over the two women. They were actually handcuffed to the ring posts, something both Bianca and Kavari knew would happen. They understood though, surprisingly. What better way to make it look real then tossing some surprises in the mix? The whole time out by the ring, Bianca looked at Bryan pleadingly while Jon practically ground against her from behind, his mouth flicking her ear, his hand wrapped around her throat. Dear god, she would need a new change of panties if he kept this up! Somehow, someway Bianca maintained her stoic expression and the Shield ended up winning the match because of Jon's distractions. They left with both girls over Jon and Colby's shoulders while Glen had to hold Bryan back, reminding him they only had 6 days until this all ended.

Later that night at the hotel, Bianca laid in Jon's arms and asked him if he wanted to come home with her on their days off coming up the following Wednesday so they could spend some quality time together. Kavari did invite them to Tennessee, but Bianca declined because she had something very important to do and she wanted Jon there with her when it happened. Jon agreed, refusing to go anywhere without her and they ended up having a heavy make out session. Though, his hands still stayed away from her intimate parts – the parts that burned with need to be touched.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sunday night arrived, which was the Extreme Rules pay-per-view and both women were incredibly nervous for their men. Everything went off without a hitch though. Joe and Colby finally became the new WWE tag team champions and Jon won the United States title. It sucked that Bianca and Kavari couldn't congratulate their men in front of the world, but that time would soon come. Before everyone knew it, Monday had arrived and all involved were on complete edge. Jon remained out on the balcony for most of the morning smoking away while Bianca tried keeping her mind occupied by watching television or reading. She was nervous as hell, even though they'd gone over the plan on how she would reveal to Bryan that, not only had she taken a contract to work for the WWE with the Shield, but that she romantically involved with Jon. This was it. The charade would come to a screeching halt tonight and it would start with Vince McMahon being released by his own wife.

Colby could tell Kavari wasn't her normal, chipper, happy self and he understood why. She was nervous about tonight. Granted, her father knew what was going down. They had invited Glen to the suite the previous night so Kavari could spend some time with him. Colby felt guilty because Kavari hadn't gotten to see her father because of the whole abduction angle. He apologized to Glen profusely for what happened and assured him that he'd never hurt Kavari as long as they were together. Glen accepted his apology and nothing more was said about it, thankfully. Colby glanced outside as he watched Jon pace back and forth, blasting music in his ears from his headphones while puffing on another cigarette. He was going to maim Bryan Danielson tonight. It was going to be a bloody mess – the PG rating was going out the window courtesy of Linda McMahon, Stephanie and Paul Levesque. They assured the Shield they could do whatever they wanted to Bryan Danielson, just as long as they didn't kill the man. That didn't mean the asshole wouldn't be drinking and feeding from a tube for the rest of his life.

Jon could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body while the nicotine from his smoke raced through his lungs. He stayed on the balcony for most of the day just trying to stay right where he wanted to be, which was the 'kick Bryan Danielson's ass' zone. Truthfully, Jon had never been prouder of his brothers then the night before when he watched them claim the Tag Team titles. They were just as proud of him getting the United States title too, all 3 of them celebrating in the ring after each match. He'd been especially happy when they got back to the dressing room with the girls and Bianca pulled him into the bathroom away from everyone, planting a kiss on her mouth that curled his toes. She still very much shy about their public display of affection and he was fine with that. Deciding he needed a piss break, Jon flicked his cigarette over the balcony and headed back inside. Before he moved to the bathroom, he stopped and kissed the top of Bianca's head, his lips moving to her ear.

"After tonight, it's just you and me, sweetheart." He promised, making her smile and went to take care of his business in the bathroom, joining his woman a few minutes later in the sitting room.

Setting her book down on the table, Bianca pulled her legs from Jon's lap and shifted to straddle him, staring deep into his gorgeous eyes. They were more blue because of how agitated and fired up he was. Bianca brushed the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip and began raining soft kisses all over his face. Starting with his forehead, Bianca worked her way down each side, including his eyes, cheeks and nose before finally capturing his lips in a slow sensual kiss. Only when they both needed air to breathe did Bianca break the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Nothing changes between us after tonight, no matter what you do to my brother. I just wanted to reassure you of that." She rubbed her nose against his and snuggled down to rest her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on his broad shoulder. "I'm with you 100% on this, Jon."

"Fully understood, beautiful." Jon agreed, kissing her again a little softer than he had a few minutes ago. "Whatever we do tonight, you remember to call the shots. If you want us to beat him within an inch of his fucking life, we'll do it. Because that's what he deserves and that's what you want. At any point if you start to feel guilty or he looks like he's feeling remorseful and you think he's had enough, you have to tell us to stop." His strong hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer if it was possible and buried his face in the side of her neck, her scent intoxicating. "I'm leaving that arena tonight with you. Leaving without you is not an option."

"I know, I won't leave with anyone except you."

Her fingers ran through his hair as Bianca tried calming him down, closing her eyes to relish the feeling of him this close to her. Honestly, Bianca didn't know if she would tell Jon to stop beating down Bryan. Granted, he was her brother and one of the only family members she had left, but he betrayed her. He forced these men to become monsters and abduct two defenseless women from the safety of their homes. No matter what though, Bianca still loved Bryan and hated that she couldn't squash that love for him.

"And I'll keep that in mind as far as my brother goes." Glancing at the clock, Bianca sighed regretfully and pulled back, giving Jon one last toe-curling kiss before pulling back, hopping to her feet. "Come on, we have to go get ready for the show."

Pacing again, Jon remained in the dressing room and watched the girls disappear into the bathroom to get ready. The guys were already in their Shield gear with Colby doing handstand pushups in one corner and Joe bouncing on the heels of his feet in the other. He wanted a smoke in the worst way, but wanted to keep the edge for his segment with Bryan Danielson, so he refrained. Bianca was nervous and he really hoped having Kavari at ringside with them would help comfort her a bit.

The women weren't wearing their typical attire, having talked to Tiffany and Janet about some ideas. Janet did not disappoint as usual. Staring in the full length mirror, Bianca had on a tight black dress made of the same material as their t-shirts with a black strapless bra beneath. It had **SHIELD** in silver letters across her chest. It was short sleeved, but cut in a fashion that one shoulder remained bare while the other one was covered. The dress went 2 inches above the knee and had ties on the sleeves for style. Tiffany had arrived and teased her light brown hair in loose banana curls, pinning some of them up and leaving the rest down around her shoulders. When Tiffany asked if she wanted 'abusive' makeup, Bianca shook her head and had smoky eyes that really brought out the sky blue along with clear gloss and foundation to hide any blemishes. Her feet were adorned with 2 inch black knee high boots that zipped up the sides and went with the dress perfectly. Taking a deep breath, Bianca turned and walked out of the bathroom to reveal her look for the night, seeing Kavari had remained somewhat traditional with the abduction outfits. When the bathroom door opened and Bianca stepped out, Jon went slack jawed at the sight of her, his mouth falling completely open. His stomach felt like it fell out of his backside. He slowly walked over and circled her slowly, his eyes devouring her visually like a predator stalking its prey.

"Fuck Bianca, you look beautiful." He rasped out in a low voice, finally stopping in front of her and knew she had issues with them showing affection towards each other, but he couldn't stop himself. "Forgive me, just this once please…" A quizzical expression crossed her face as Jon leaned down, capturing her mouth with his and tried not to mess up her makeup. "Come on beautiful, let's go kick the shit out of your asshole brother and get the fuck out of here."

After relinquishing Vince of his duties, Linda McMahon had the entire Raw crowd, as well as fans at home, BUZZING. So when she came out for a second time that night, everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Linda McMahon on Raw was unheard of, especially since she'd tried running for Senate for the past couple years. Smiling charmingly, Linda took the microphone and waited for her music to stop, hearing the buzz of the crowd once more. It honestly felt great being inside a WWE ring again.

"Good evening, WWE Universe. The time has come for me to take care of my second order of business this evening and that involves the former tag team champions. There is an issue that needs to be solved and it happens tonight. So, Daniel Bryan and Kane, please make your way to the ring."

Bryan looked at Glen, wondering what this was about and watched as his partner shrugged his shoulders. He didn't miss what happened to Vince earlier that night, but Linda McMahon hadn't really said the reasoning behind it. Only that he was 'past his prime' and it was time for their children to take over the business. Bryan also had no idea his tag partner knew exactly what was about to transpire. It was really happening. Bryan was about to be humiliated the same way he did to his own sister and Kavari. Glen wouldn't have to stay away from his daughter anymore and he hoped the Shield allowed him to get a few cracks in on his partner. It took everything inside of Glen not to pound the pipsqueak into the ground the moment he found out the abduction angle had been all Bryan's idea. Tonight, it all ended. Linda didn't flinch when the pyro's to Kane's entrance exploded from all the ring posts, standing in the middle of the ring looking classy as always. She waited until both men were inside the ring and their music cut, always polite even though she really wanted to strangle Bryan Danielson for what he did with her husband.

"Good evening gentlemen." She greeted warmly, though it didn't touch her blue eyes. "Now I know you two lost your tag team titles last night to the Shield, but it was fair and square. So I'm not out here to give you a rematch. That will be Stephanie and Hunter's decision. But what I AM out here for is to make sure the Shield follows through with their word to give back the women who were stolen from you. So without further ado, Shield please come out here with the ladies."

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.

SHIELD.

They had arrived.

Jon and Bianca were on one set of stairs while Kavari stood next to Joe and Colby on the other, each of them heading down the flights of stairs simultaneously. Colby's hand rested on the middle of Kavari's back, Joe walking behind them while Jon lead Bianca down the steps. Once they got to the barricade, Colby planted his hands on Kavari's hips and lifted her over it, Joe standing there waiting just in case she tried making a run for it. Even though he knew she wouldn't. Kavari stepped through the ring ropes and stood in the turnbuckle corner with Colby and Joe on each side, winking at her father to let him know she was still alright. Jon and Bianca joined them moments later and he pushed her toward the other turnbuckle across from the other, pointing a finger pretending to scold her, taking the microphone Joe held out to him.

"The Shield is here, Mrs. McMahon." He bowed mockingly with glittering electric blues. "What can we do for you, Lady Chairman?"

"It's time you hand these women back to their respective family members, Mr. Ambrose." Linda said softly but firmly, not showing an ounce of fear as both Bryan and Kane stood behind her. "Wouldn't you agree, Daniel and Kane?"

"YES, YES, YES!"

Glen nodded, not saying a single word and could tell something was bothering his daughter.

"You acquired what you wanted from them. There's no reason to keep their family members hostage any longer, gentlemen. If you truly are all about justice as you spout about constantly, then you will keep your word."

Colby swallowed hard, looking up at Joe and Jon, knowing what would happen next. "Fine."

He grabbed Kavari by the arm gently and thrust her into her father's arms, using enough force to make it look real, but not to hurt her. Glen caught his daughter and immediately enveloped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head while glaring back at Colby. Pretend or not, the boy and he would be having a conversation in the very near future. He realized it had to be believable, but it still looked like he just manhandled his baby girl.

That left Bianca and Jon's decision on whether or not to release her back to her brother. She watched as Jon looked back at her, folding her arms in front of her chest and lowered her eyes, still playing the part to perfection. She could hear Bryan screaming at Jon to release her and finally let a sly smirk cross her lips, locking electric blue on electric blue. Stepping forward, Bianca snatched the microphone away from Jon and stood in front of him, hearing the crowd buzzing all around them. "What makes you think for a second I would want to leave the Shield, brother dear?" She asked in the sweetest voice, laughing as his jaw completely dropped to the floor.

"W-What are you saying?! BIA!"

"I know what you did. And now you're going to pay for it." She backed away from him to stand behind Jon, standing in the corner where she had previously. "Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns – escort Mrs. McMahon out of the ring along with Kane and Kavari. Because I really don't want them doused in Bryan's blood."

Bryan felt sick to his stomach, not believing the words coming out of his sister's mouth and watched as the Shield OBEYED her! What the hell was going on?! "Bianca, please…" He said without a microphone, seeing Glen had left the ring with his daughter in tow. "WHAT THE HELL, KANE?" 

Kane merely stood on the outside with his arm around Kavari's shoulders and began laughing maniacally. Bryan Danielson was officially screwed.

"Now then, destroy him."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Danielson, you have no idea how long I've waited to get my hands on you." Jon growled, locking electric on bewildered blue, grabbing Bryan and whipped him into the middle of the ring.

Running full force at him, Jon nearly took his head off with a clothesline as Bryan's body did an actual flip, landing with a sickening thump in the center of the ring. Joe and Colby instantly started stomping the hell out of him, erupting into balls of fists and feet as they punched and kicked every part of his body. Bianca didn't bother using the microphone anymore and watched it pure satisfaction as her brother got the shit kicked out of him by the Shield. They triple power bombed him and Jon turned to her, silently asking if she wanted them to give him another. Linda had the segment open for as long as they needed. Bianca nodded, pursing her lips together and watched as her brother received another power bomb, his body crashing to the mat with a sickening thud. "Wait." She held her hand up and walked over, staring down at her brother and saw the blood pouring out of his mouth. He must've had internal injuries. Good.

"Bry, I want you to watch this." She smacked his face, watching as his hazy eyes opened and turned around to face Jon. Then, she pulled his face down to hers and passionately kissed him right in front of her brother, using tongue and all.

NO, was all Bryan's mind could do was scream the word.

"Finish him so we can get the hell out of here." She mumbled against Jon's lips, feeling him release her with a nod and walked back toward the corner to watch the rest of the beat down commence.

The Shield all had sadistic smiles on their faces and knew they would be having an epic celebration at the hotel later that night. Bianca was finally his in the open with no one's approval necessary. Just to add insult to injury, the Shield actually took off their belts from their cargo pants and started swinging them in the ring before whipping him like a government mule. Bryan's skin had huge red welts on it from where the black leather struck against him. Finally, with one last triple power bomb, the Shield finished the dissection of Bryan Danielson and left the ring, heading back to the locker room. As soon as the door closed, Jon pinned Bianca to the door, wrapping her legs around his waist as soon as he lifted her by her hips. Their mouths hungrily sought out each other's and Bianca's fingers buried in his dishwater blonde curls while his hands caressed her panty clad backside since the dress was now bunched up around her hips.

"You were magnificent out there." She mumbled against his lips, moaning when their tongues touched and Bianca was suddenly lost in the moment with Jon, nothing else mattering.

Jon groaned, kissing down her neck flicking his tongue out against her earlobe. "I have a brilliant idea." He rasped, pulling away from her ear reluctantly to meet Bianca's hazy blues. "We aren't scheduled for Smackdown! this week because of Linda McMahon, which means we have Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday off. What do you say we head to your place? We'll hop on a plane and be there by 3 AM and catch a flight to come back on the road Friday? It's up to you, sweetheart."

Wholeheartedly agreeing with Jon, they were on the plane within the next hour, using one of Vince McMahon's jets to get there faster courtesy of Linda. She really did love that woman. Snuggling up against Jon the whole flight, they made small talk and eventually fell asleep against each other. A few hours later, they landed in Washington and Bianca made the half hour drive to her house that was deep in the woods. They arrived around 4 AM and Bianca was dead on her feet, ready to get some rest. Jon grabbed the bags, holding Bianca's hand as she lead him upstairs and unlocked the front door. It had just begun to rain, so the sound of the droplets tapping on her roof and windows were pure music to her ears. It was so great being home again.

"Make yourself at home, Jon." She murmured softly, releasing his hand to kick off her knee high boots and headed into the kitchen for something to drink while he ventured around, familiarizing himself with her place.

"Shower and bed, preferably in that order." Jon felt like a walking zombie, walking around looking at everything. "It's a good thing I had that electrician come out and fix your wiring after I sliced and diced it the night I kidnapped you." He said nonchalantly, flashing a cheesy grin. "Sorry. God this place is gorgeous. At least I now know why you didn't want to leave the confines of your house. It's so fucking comfortable and feels homey. It's out in the middle of the boonies so you can run around naked and not worry about neighbors, just the occasional bear or 2 or 6." He chuckled when she swatted his arm.

"I told you I forgive you, now stop bringing that up." Bianca ordered, reaching her hand up to caress his face with the back of her hand, accepting a soft kiss from him. "Come on, I'll show you the shower."

Lacing their fingers together, Bianca lead Jon down the hallway, pictures adorning both sides of her and Myron together. Once they arrived in her room, which was the master of the house, Bianca pointed to the bathroom while she walked over to sit on the bed, breathing in home. Glancing at her nightstand, Bianca lifted a picture up and stared down at it, running her fingertips down the glass. It was her wedding photo with Myron, both of them looking incredibly happy.

"I hope I'm doing what you want, Myron." She whispered, opening the drawer and placed the picture in it before standing up, changing out of her Shield dress and into a pale blue nightgown that went to her knees.

Pulling the comforter back, Bianca slid into her comfortable king sized bed and snuggled against her pillow, not realizing how tired she really was. But she refused to fall asleep until Jon joined her and she could feel his arms around her. Jon let the warm water cascade down his long 6'4 frame and enjoyed the balminess it brought to his tired sore muscles. Once he was sure he fogged up every part of the huge vanity mirror, Jon cut the water off and stepped out, draping a towel loosely around his muscular hips while towel drying his hair. After drying himself off, he slipped on a pair of boxer/briefs and navy blue pajama pants, picking up his mess and tossed the towels in the hamper, making sure to wipe anything down that might've gotten water on it. A slob he could be in his own place, but in someone else's that wasn't happening. He walked out and saw Bianca already in bed, wondering if she wanted him with her or not.

"Would you like me in here or in the spare room?"

It took her all of two seconds to pull the comforter back and pat the space beside her. Jon smiled with a nod and turned the light off, climbing into bed wrapping Bianca securely into his warm arms, softly pressing a kiss to her neck. Sleep is what they both needed and when they woke up, they could do whatever she wanted. Bianca wouldn't hear any complaints from him. She felt Jon's chin rest on top of her head, his fingers beginning to glide through her hair. Bianca took a shower earlier that day and didn't break a sweat during her brother's beating, so she didn't need a shower.

"I'm glad you're here." Bianca whispered sleepily, turning to bury her face in his chest, his arms remaining wrapped around her.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not moving an inch and, unbeknownst to Jon, this was the first time Bianca ever slept in this bed with another man besides Myron. It felt right and damn near perfect. 8 hours later, Bianca's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window and the warmth of Jon's body pressed against hers. He still slept, snoring lightly and Bianca couldn't help admiring him for a few minutes while she woke up. Then carefully as to not wake him, Bianca slipped out of bed to use the bathroom and then headed downstairs to figure out what to make for breakfast. She was thinking homemade crepes were in order along with eggs, sausage links, bacon, fried potatoes and biscuits. Bianca also made sure to put coffee on since she knew Jon consumed a ridiculous amount in the morning. Hell, she was a java addict too.

Jon had never slept so peaceful in his life. For 8 straight hours, he held an angel in his arms and relished every second of it. Slowly opening his eyes the next morning, Jon felt around to pull the soft body he was aching to touch back in his arms, frowning when he felt nothing. The spot next to him was still warm, so Bianca couldn't have gotten up very long ago. Then mouthwatering scents wafted in the air as Jon's stomach rumbled to life, making him feel like he hadn't ate in years. He pulled himself from bed and headed downstairs, swiping his smokes off the coffee table he left them on the night before. Heading through the kitchen, Jon stopped long enough to kiss the top of Bianca's head and squeezed her waist slightly before heading out on the wraparound porch of the house to have his morning cigarette.

Bianca knew Jon would never give up smoking and she honestly didn't mind it. People had their vises and honestly she'd thought about picking it up a time or two. Honestly though, Myron never smoked and he was a huge influence on her growing up, so she never tried it. Flipping the crepes in the pan, Bianca turned on some soft music from her radio while she cooked, humming under her breath. She wore a terry cloth dark pink robe that was tied loosely around her waist and went to mid-thigh along with her nightgown, her feet bare. Her hair was up on top of her head in a messy curly bun since the curls hadn't fully gone away from last night. The sun was shining, the sky completely blue with just a few clouds, which didn't happen a lot in Washington. When Jon walked back inside, she already had a cup of coffee waiting for him and accepted a soft kiss.

"Breakfast will be done soon. I know you've gotta be starved." Winking, Bianca walked away from him to flip the crepes again and then began putting the fried done bacon on a paper towel covered plate. "And no, you're not helping me."

Jon chuckled, sipping his coffee and walked over, standing behind her. His hands started on her hips while his lips placed openmouthed kisses against her bare flesh on the right side, smirking. Bianca sucked in a breath and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access and Jon took it as a small opening. Pretty soon, his hands were softly sliding up and down the tops of her thighs in a circular motion, never touching what he really wanted. Jon just wanted her to feel good as his mouth moved to the back of her neck and ventured to the right side.

"I love the way your skin tastes on my tongue." He rasped in a low voice against her ear, softly kissing the spot just below it.

Everywhere he touched and kissed left a blazing after effect, her skin feeling like it was on fire. It was just them and nobody else. That thought both thrilled and terrified Bianca because she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold out with Jon. All she wanted was to feel him buried to the hilt inside of her. Every dream she had was of him ever since the one with Myron and they all were of a sexual nature.

"And I officially love the way you make me feel with your tongue." She retorted in the softest of voices, her body melting against him as he continued the assault on her neck while his hands kept up the caressing on her thighs. "And your hands…"

It was a miracle she hadn't burnt anything, finishing up with the crepes as she slid them on a plate along with the sausage links. Everything else was finished and placed in the stove and microwave to keep warm. Turning the stove off, Bianca turned around and brought Jon's mouth down on hers and felt him lift her up, planting her on the counter so she was a little taller, their lips never breaking apart. Jon couldn't stop and cupped her face in his strong hands, nudging her thighs apart to stand between them. He felt her toes curl around his thighs through the pajama pants while their tongues slid together perfectly. Her soft hands slid up his arms, muscles rippling under her feather light touch and finally weaved them in his curls, moaning in his mouth. In return, his hands slid down her shoulders down her curvaceous sides, his thumbs lightly brushing against the sides of her breasts, but not touching them sexually. His mouth left hers to kiss down her throat to her collarbones, feeling her fingers tighten in his hair.

"You have no idea what I wanna do to you right now, Bianca. Tell me stop. Tell me we should eat breakfast and then go for a walk outside or something. Just tell me whatever you want because I'll do it." Jon confessed, not above begging at this point.

How could he say something like that at a time like this? Bianca craved him inside of her, but at the same time it was too soon. She still hadn't done what she came back here for and, until she did, Bianca couldn't have sex with Jon.

"God I don't want you to stop." She whimpered, sounding almost in pain and had to use every ounce of strength to pull back from him, immediately cupping his face in her soft hands. "You have no idea how much I want you right now…" Pressing her forehead to his, she felt Jon's arms wrap around her waist. "But it's too soon. And there's a reason I wanted you to come home with me for the 3 days we have off. I didn't come back here just because I missed it, even though that's a bonus. So until I do what I came here to do, I can't fall into bed with you. But you have to believe me this is killing me probably more than you since it's been over 5 years since a man has touched me and made me feel this way. Just…give me a little more time and I swear I'll make it up to you."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I told you – your pace. If you're not ready, that's fine. I'm not here to pressure you to do anything you don't wanna do. I'm here to help you relax and that's exactly what we're gonna do. Well, once we do whatever it is you want me here for. Then it'll be relaxing." Jon was adamant about them getting as much rest and relaxation as they could for the 3 days they were here. He knew Bianca wasn't used to all the traveling yet, so he wanted to make sure she was getting plenty of sleep and rest. "And besides, I don't want you to fall into bed with me. I will carry you there naked, but until we get to that point, let's have some breakfast and you can tell me why you brought me to this beautiful place." Kissing her mouth once more, Jon lifted her from the counter and planted her on her feet, tapping her nose.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Bianca murmured, leaning up on her tiptoes to hug him around the neck and felt Jon kiss the top of her head.

She reluctantly released him and pulled the plates out along with the food, resting all of it in a neat line on the island. They piled their plates and went to sit down in the living room, snuggling together on the couch. Turning the television on, Bianca handed the remote to Jon and rolled her eyes when he put ESPN on, not minding it. She was too busy stuffing her face anyway and as long as she got to spend time with Jon, it didn't matter what was on the television. This was perfect – too perfect – and Bianca was afraid the bubble would burst between them and she would lose Jon. Once they finished eating, -Jon had 3 servings- Bianca turned to fully face Jon and took the remote, pausing the program he was watching.

"Are you still interested to know why I invited you here?"

"I'm all ears, beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, depositing her on his lap. "I'm always interested to hear what you've got planned." Her natural scent was lilacs and it permeated the whole house, including her clothing, skin and hair. It was a scent Jon could get used to having around him for the rest of his life.

Bianca stared into his eyes, hoping he meant what he said because the place she wanted to take him wouldn't be all that thrilling. "I want to…" She trailed off, hesitating and suddenly kissed him, the scent of musk and cigarettes too intoxicating to ignore.

It was an addicting smell and overwhelmed Bianca to the point where she couldn't think of anything except the man in front of her. The nightgown she wore rode up her thighs and bunched around her waist, so her panty covered crotch brushed against the sudden bulge in his pajama pants. Dear Christ, he was huge and that made her entire body tremble with anticipation of having sex with Jon for the first time. Suddenly ripping her mouth from his, Bianca jumped off of Jon's lap and had to put some distance between them, her body screaming at her in protest.

"Sorry! Fuck, I didn't mean for that to go so far. I just…do you have any idea how addicting you are?" Did she really just blurt that out? Yes, yes she did. "Damn it, just…go get dressed. Put a damn shirt on because you're killing me. I'll show you instead of tell you."

Without another word, Bianca flew from the living room and into her bedroom, suddenly remembering Jon's things were in there. Quickly grabbing a shirt and jeans, Bianca went into the bathroom and closed the door, flipping the lock on it. If that man didn't have sex with her soon, Bianca would end up exploding and NOT in a good way.

"It was something I didn't wear, huh?" Jon called through the door, grabbing his suitcase from the bedroom and decided to change somewhere else.

He didn't want to fluster her with his half nakedness. Pulling on a pair of black jeans, sneakers and white t-shirt, Jon combed his hair a little and ran his fingers through the curls. He never liked his hair to look perfect, it seemed unnatural to him. Walking out of the spare bedroom, Jon jogged downstairs and waited for Bianca, chuckling from her earlier reaction.

"Come on Bianca, I'm fully dressed, I swear! I won't touch or entice you, I promise!" He called up the stairs a few minutes later when she didn't emerge, unable to resist teasing.

"I'll be right down!" Bianca called out, sifting through her bag that she hadn't unpacked yet and found what she was looking for.

Her diamond wedding ring that Myron gave her. Taking a deep breath, Bianca placed it in a small zip lock bag and placed it in her purse before heading back downstairs. She wore a simple burnt orange short sleeved top and black Capri's, black tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair remained up in the messy bun, her face clear of the makeup from the previous night since she'd washed it off.

"You can touch me all you want. I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips and chin softly, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. "Come on, it'll take a few minutes to get where I want to take you." Lacing her fingers with his, Bianca led Jon out of the house and could only hope he understood why she had to do this.

"You're the one who wanted me to get dressed and put on a shirt because I was addicting." He retorted with a smirk, watching her cheeks turn a deep crimson red. "You do know I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life, right?" She just nodded, looking away from him. "Where are we going anyway? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm just a genuinely curious guy. One of these days it'll bite me on the ass."

"You'll see."

This was not going to be an easy thing to do, but Bianca had no choice. She felt Jon grab her hand and laced their fingers together, making a soft smile cross her face. He was so perfect and treated her well. Jon had a lot of qualities that Myron had, but he was his own person too. His ticks for instance were something no man on the planet had – at least in her opinion. Jon brought her hand up to brush his lips against her knuckles, sending shivers down Bianca's spine. Before they left Washington, she would give herself to him, more than ready to take the plunge. 20 minutes later, Bianca pulled up to the place and stared at the iron gates, seeing the realization dawn on Jon's face. Squeezing his hand, Bianca drove through the gates and headed to the far back of the establishment, pulling over a few minutes later before cutting the ignition. Cracking a sad smile, Bianca hoped Jon wasn't mad at her for this and stepped out of the car, shouldering her purse waiting for him to get out.

"If you can't do this, I'll understand, but there's something I've got to do at Myron's grave."

Jon didn't expect this and shook his head, stepping out of the car with her. "No, I said whatever you needed me to do, I'll do it and I meant it." He joined her side and placed his hand on the small of her back because holding her hand wouldn't be respectful while visiting her deceased husband's grave. "You lead, I'll follow. If you can't do it, let me know. I'll do my best to help anyway I can."

Cemetery's freaked Jon out. Something about dead people watching him or the fact no one was immortal and someday he would end up in a joint like this. He could only hope Bianca would be buried next to him when his time ended. Bianca nodded, taking his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting him know how appreciative she was he was here for her. Releasing his hand, Bianca stepped up to the stone and could already feel tears sting her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. Staying strong was the key because if she started bawling at her husband's grave, she would give Jon the wrong idea and possibly scare him away.

**Myron Davidson**

**A Loving Husband**

**Gone & Never Forgotten**

**June 22, 1998 – May 5, 2009**

Lowering herself to the grave, Bianca reached a trembling hand out to run across the engraving and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey My." She called him that from the moment they met and it was a personal nickname that only Bianca called him. "Sorry I couldn't make it sooner, but I was wrapped up in a couple things that I already know you're aware of. I took the WWE contract and will not be working alongside my friends and…the new man in my life. His name is Jonathan Good. I know I've mentioned him a time or two to you, but it was always with the name Moxley. Bryan hated him when he wrestled in the Indies, remember?" Bianca chuckled, but there was absolutely no humor within it. "Bryan betrayed me, My. He broke my heart and I made him pay for it with the help of Jon and his friends. I know deep down he had the best intentions for me because I was wasting away being cooped up at home. I just didn't want to face the world without you. But that's all changed in the blink of an eye and I don't regret any of it. I don't know if it was just a dream I had or if you really came to me, but that's what ultimately convinced me to take this off and move on." Pulling out her wedding ring, Bianca sniffled and wiped her tears away, not pulling her gaze from the stone. "I really hope you meant what you said about moving on with my life, My, because I have. Jon is good to me and treats me right, always giving me comfort when I need it. It's crazy how well he can read me and he really reminds me of you in that aspect. You always knew when I was upset and always knew what to do to cheer me up. Jon does the same thing. Something tells me you had a role in all of this because Bryan normally would've never thought up of a scheme like abduction. That's just not who our family is. So if you are responsible for giving him that insane idea, I guess I should say thank you and I'm kicking your ass when I see you again someday." Staring down at the ring, Bianca held it close to her heart for a second and finally slipped it out of the zip lock bag. "Anyway, I've rambled enough and I don't want to keep Jon, but there is a reason I came here today. I came to give you this." Pulling out a small shovel, Bianca began digging a small hole right in front of the stone because she knew it wouldn't be messed with more than likely. "There's no way I can keep this anymore now that I'm moving on with Jon and I refuse to get rid of it because I know you personally picked it out for me. So I want you to have it. Take it with you in death and hopefully it'll let you rest in peace a little easier knowing I'm living again." When the hole was deep enough, at least 2 feet, Bianca kissed the ring and dropped it inside, immediately starting to cover it up with the dirt she dug up. She made sure to rip some grass up to blend it in with the rest of the grass that covered his grave. "I have to go now, Myron. It's time for me to start the next chapter of my life…without you." Her voice broke on the last two words because it was the first time she admitted them out loud. "I will always love you though. You have a piece of my heart with you forever and always." Leaning forward, Bianca kissed the stone and gripped it with her hands, forcing herself to rise to her feet. "Goodbye My, keep watching over me."

Turning around, Bianca immediately went into Jon's open arms and buried her face in his chest, crying her heart out against him. She held it together as long as she could and could only hope Jon understood the kind of love she had for her dead husband wasn't the same as it used to be. Immediately, Jon wrapped his arms around Bianca and held her tightly, letting her cry on him. He had to get her out of the cemetery, it wouldn't do any good for her to stand there and cry, especially when dark clouds started rolling in. The day had started out so beautiful and it looked as though a rainy afternoon was about to wash away the blue skies. Jon leaned down and gently lifted Bianca in his arms, kissing her temple.

"Come on, sweetheart, we gotta get back to your place before the storm hits."

He cradled her against his chest while walking back to the car and placed her in the passenger seat, slipping behind the wheel moments later. The ride was made in silence back to the house and Bianca's hand never left Jon's for a second, not until they arrived. He walked around the car and lifted her in his arms again, a streak of lightning igniting the sky. Once inside, Jon told her to kick her shoes off while he did the same and carried her upstairs, laying them both in bed.

"What you did today was very brave, Bianca. I'm so proud of you for doing that and moving on. Not a lot of people in your position would've been able to go through that." Jon murmured, comforting her the only way he knew how and kissed the top of her head.

"So you're not mad at me for not telling you?" Bianca sniffled a little, her tears subsiding and felt Jon turn her until she stared up into his beautiful blues.

She smiled when he shook his head and cupped his face with her hand, bringing his mouth down on hers in a soft tender kiss. Bianca relished in the feeling of Jon hovering over her like this, loving his body weight. Jon was so tender and loving with her, it really warmed Bianca's heart, convincing her even more he was meant to come into her life. Bianca already knew she was falling for him and it scared her because they hadn't even slept together yet. Was it wrong of Bianca to want sex from Jon after visiting her deceased husband's grave? Pushing up on her elbows, Bianca continued kissing Jon as she rolled him to lay on his back, swinging her leg over to straddle him. Breaking the kiss, Bianca immediately slid her lips to his neck and began her assault, following her body's burning instincts. She was such a whore, but it'd been 5 very long years since a man had affected her this strongly and now that Bianca's weight was gone, she had no problem delving into a passion haze with Jon.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jon groaned from low in his throat, not believing he was about to take the high road. Now was not the time for them to be doing this though. He had no choice and gripped Bianca's shoulders, pulling back gently but firmly to stare up in her eyes. "Time out, beautiful. As much as I want you and believe me I do, you can feel how much I want you, I want you to make absolutely sure this is what you want. I don't want you doing it because you THINK you have to from the closure today. We don't have to rush into this. I will wait for you as long as it takes. I want you physically, emotionally and mentally ready when I make love to you for the first time."

"Why can't you just let this happen? Why do you have to be the sensible one?" Bianca grumbled, sounding like a spoiled child at the moment and she didn't care. Her body was going to end up rebelling against her if she kept putting herself in these tense predicaments with Jon. As much as she hated admitting it, Bianca knew he was right and hated that he was. "Damn it all to hell."

She pushed against Jon's chest to sit on top of him and folded her arms in front of her chest, her entire face flushed along with the rest of her body. Jon sat up with her and Bianca rested her hands on his shirt covered chest, feeling the muscles rippling through the thin fabric. That did NOTHING to quench the fire writhing within her body.

"Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry." Jon kissed her forehead, hoping he did the right thing by pushing her away. "I just want you to think about it before rushing. I don't want you to do something and hate yourself for it afterwards. I'm a patient man. I can wait forever for you." Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Jon held her close and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I don't mind waiting. Just because we've got 3 days off doesn't mean we have to do everything in one day, baby. Neither of us are in any rush. And I mean that. I hope you believe me when I say I have no problem waiting for you. This isn't going to be one of those bullshit lines where I tell you I can wait and then go off screwing someone else. When I choose someone to be serious in my life with, they are the only one I want."

"Why me though?" Bianca wondered aloud, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully and felt his arms tighten even further around her. He was right. They couldn't rush into sex because it would ruin everything and all the progress they made. "I mean…what if…what if I'm a disappointment? What if you…what if you spend your time getting to know me and we have sex and you hate it?" Bianca's voice trembled a little, the mere thought of Jon loathing having sex with her almost too much to handle. "I-I've only been with one man in my life and I'm 26 years old. How sad is that? That's pathetic. I'm sure you've had dozens upon dozens of women throwing themselves at you. So what makes me so special? You can have any woman out there with a snap of your fingers."

"I'm a man." Jon said simply with a smirk, blue eyes twinkling. "I don't care if you suck. I just don't want to make your first time in 5 years to be so bad you never want my dick again." He chuckled hard when she started laughing and smacked his chest, nailing the desired effect he wanted. "Bianca, the chances of you sucking are slim to none. You are the woman I want and I didn't even have to snap my fingers. I just had to chloroform and kidnap you. Can you imagine telling our children or grandchildren how we met?" He felt her tense up and leaned down, kissing her mouth softly. "I didn't mean right away."

"B-But you want children?"

Bianca did NOT see Jon as the father-type because of his Moxley personality. She couldn't imagine having a baby with him, remembering how much she was against having children with Myron. Bianca regretted that now because he didn't have any children to pass his lineage onto. Jon shrugged, trying to act modest and Bianca smacked him again, kissing him softly this time.

"Never mind, having that conversation is way too soon, especially with everything else going on. And you don't know if I'll suck having sex with you until it actually happens. I don't have a lot of experience under my belt and I've never done anything…kinky." God this was mortifying to talk about. "And now I'm officially done having diarrhea of the mouth. You hungry?"

"I like it when you have diarrhea of the mouth though. I get to learn so much more from you." He rubbed his nose against hers. "You just remember one thing: Anytime you need to talk about something, I don't care what it is or when, I'm here to listen. And once again, I don't care what sex is like with you. Sex didn't bring me to you, sex won't keep me with you and sex won't define who we are. And I'm hungry if you are."

LIAR, Bianca's mind screamed, but she decided to keep that to herself and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I am. How about some chicken salad sandwiches with chips for lunch?"

While cooking breakfast earlier, Bianca had whipped up her famous chicken salad and absolutely loved using it for sandwiches and on crescent rolls. She giggled when Jon's stomach began growling and slid from the bed, feeling him immediately take her hand in his. It felt right and Bianca could only hope the feeling only intensified instead of the bubble bursting between them.

"Go sit down and find something to watch while I make our plates. No arguments." She shoved him gently but firmly toward the open door. "And if you stay in here, you're going to distract me and that would just be all bad right now." Bianca needed a few minutes to compose herself so she didn't end up jumping Jon again.

Deciding to take pity on her, Jon walked into the living room and plopped on the couch, flipping through channels on the television absentmindedly. He knew she didn't believe him about sex not being important and Jon wished he could get Bianca to trust him. He would never lie to her. Jon had his fair share of one night stands, but never gave a damn about someone so much in his life to put sex on the back burner. Bianca had a lot of healing left to do from the loss of her husband before they could even think about having sex. Sex to him wasn't everything. What if he sucked at it? What if all these years those bitches from the one night stands lied just because they wanted his dick?

10 minutes later, Bianca walked out holding two plates and handed one to Jon, sitting down beside him on the couch. She decided to use crescent rolls instead of regular bread because it tasted better with the chicken salad. The chips were baked Lays, so they weren't as fattening as regular Lay's chips and she added a small bowl of fresh fruit to it. They ate peacefully as the rain tapped against the windows that surrounded them. Luckily there was no lightning though, just calming rain. Jon finally found a movie he could tolerate and Bianca honestly didn't mind it, snuggling up against him. Once they finished eating, Bianca took the plates into the kitchen and then rejoined Jon on the couch, both of them sprawling out on it. It was big enough for both of them to fit on as Jon's arm wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head while her head rested on his chest, both of them watching the movie.

"So I have a question and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm honestly curious." He kissed her head, urging her to continue. "When was your last relationship?"

"My last relationship? Like REAL relationship?" Bianca nodded, snuggling against him and Jon scratched his head, trying to think back. "It's probably been 2 years. I was dating this girl in FCW and, for some reason, she couldn't exactly handle my ticks, my smoking or a few other things. She started distancing herself from me, even if we were living together." Jon sighed heavily through his nose. "Came home one night and she was screwing our other roommate, so I threw them out of the apartment. Never saw either of them again. They got fired from WWE developmental shortly after I found them in bed together." Jon shook his head. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you I haven't had sex in 2 years. But it took me a good 10 months before I started trusting anyone again. Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth."

"I'm sorry they did that to you." Bianca said quietly, turning around so she faced him and ran her fingertips down the side of his face. "You didn't deserve it. You're a good man with a heart of gold. Don't ever forget that."

It didn't matter how many sexual partners Jon had. Bianca wanted him regardless, already trusting that he was clean. He was the type that took exceptionally good care of himself and had regular checkups because the WWE required it.

"I can promise you something right here and now. I will never cheat on you. I don't believe in it and it goes against everything I stand for. Granted, I never wanted to cheat on Myron and I already know I'll never want to cheat on you." Her eyes lowered a little as Bianca sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "D-Does it bother you that I bring him up a lot? I don't mean too if it does…"

Placing his index finger over her soft lips to silence her, Jon kissed her forehead and tightened his arm around her, holding her close. If this was how he spent every night with her, he was perfectly fine with it. "It doesn't bother me." He said honestly. "Myron was a big part of your life in developing who you are and who you've become. Don't ever feel like you can't talk about him with me. If you wanted to spend all night talking to me about him and showing me pictures, telling me stories, feel free. I would listen to every word that came out of your mouth because it's important to you. I'm not going anywhere, Bianca. Nothing you say or do could make me want to leave or scare me off."

It would take time for Bianca to believe what he said and she would try to watch how often she talked about Myron. It definitely wasn't a great way to start a new relationship by talking about her deceased husband. So Bianca steered the conversation to Jon, wanting to know more about him. He told her about his mother that lived in Cincinnati, the only reason he ever went back for visits unless the WWE came to town. Jon didn't go into a lot of detail regarding his childhood, but Bianca could tell it had been rough on him, definitely the opposite from hers. His was filled with anger, pain and violence while hers was filled with love and adoration, even though her brother had completely obliterated her trust in him. Bianca would never forgive Bryan for what he did and could only hope their parents understood. They ended up falling asleep on the couch for a small nap, the sound of rain tapping on the windows combined with Jon's warmth and heartbeat lulling Bianca into a deep slumber.

Tightening his arm around Bianca, Jon wanted her to feel safe and secure, that no matter what happened he wasn't leaving. He'd woken up about an hour or so later and the sound of her even breathing let him know she was still very much asleep. It was time for him to do something special for her. Jon carefully moved and got up from the couch, turning around to lift Bianca in his arms, carrying her upstairs. Tucking her in, Jon brushed his lips against her forehead and went back downstairs to start cooking dinner. He was making chicken with fettuccini noodles and homemade Alfredo sauce along with garlic bread. Jon wasn't a gourmet cook, but could still make a good meal when the situation called for it.

An hour after Bianca had fallen asleep with Jon on the couch, her eyes slowly fluttered open because of the mouthwatering smells coming from her kitchen. One eyeball popped open to look at the clock and Bianca sighed, seeing it was going on 7 PM. She slept for nearly 4 hours. Slowly pushing herself up, Bianca stretched her arms up in the air and stood up, seeing it was still raining outside. So much for the beautiful sunny day they started out having. Deciding to take a shower to wash away the day's events of burying her wedding ring at Myron's grave, Bianca turned the sprays on hot and shed her clothes, stepping inside. The water cascaded down her body as Bianca relished in the warmth. It was chilly, so she would definitely have to turn the heat on, even though it was May. A half hour later, Bianca finally stepped out of the shower feeling much better and wrapped a towel around her body securely, brushing her hair and teeth. She left her hair down to let it air-dry and stepped into the bedroom, padding over to her dresser to pull something out. Slipping on tan colored fleece pants with a long sleeved matching top, a white camisole beneath with white lace panties and bra, Bianca headed downstairs finally to see what Jon was doing.

"Something smells incredible in here." She commented, smiling radiantly when Jon turned his head and their eyes locked, her heart doing a small flutter in her chest. Would that feeling ever get old?

"Hey sweetheart, you didn't need to get up. You could've rested a little longer." He finished cutting up the chicken into long strips after having grilled it on a special pan Bianca had. Placing the chicken back into the pan with the noodles, Jon gave it a good searing before adding the thick creamy Alfredo sauce. He plated enough for two people, even though he made enough to last them a couple days and walked over to the dinner table. There were two long stemmed candles and Jon had some soft music playing in the background from the radio in the kitchen.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'm gonna open the bottle of White Zinfandel that's been chilling." He found it in her small wine cellar downstairs in the basement and figured it would go great with dinner, setting her plate in front of her. Kissing her lips softly, Jon popped the cork off the wine and poured two glasses, finally taking a seat at the table.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Never had a man cooked for her, not even Myron because he didn't know his way around a kitchen, so this was definitely a first. It smelled fantastic and made her mouth water, her stomach rumbling since she hadn't ate in 4 hours. "Thank you. This is amazing."

She held her wine glass up in a small toast and took a sip of it, nodding since it went well with the dinner choice. White Zinfandel was one of her favorites, though Sangria was her number one. It wouldn't go well with the chicken Alfredo though.

"And I would've slept longer, but I smelled this and had to come investigate, see if you needed my help with anything. You really do know your way around a kitchen." Bianca complimented, winking and took the first bite of food, her eyes instantly closing. Jon definitely had some pleasant surprises up his sleeve.

Jon smiled softly and took her free hand closest to him and kissed her knuckles. "I hope it's okay that I made dinner. I wasn't sure if you had anything planned, so I checked and you had everything I needed." In candlelight, Bianca couldn't have been more beautiful in Jon's eyes. "There's plenty more if you want seconds and leftovers tomorrow for lunch or dinner. I always cook too much."

"No it's fine." Bianca smiled back, squeezing his hand and took a bite. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"My Aunt taught me. She put herself through cooking school and I started paying attention a few years ago when I would go home to visit my Mom. I always stop to see my Aunt and she shows me something different every time."

"Well maybe one day we can swap some recipes. I would love to meet her. She sounds like a sweetheart." Bianca said, sipping more of her wine and knew better than to bring up Jon's mother. That subject was off limits and Bianca refused to bring it up, deciding to let Jon do it if he wished. "And are you kidding? This is the first time a man has cooked me dinner. Myron was good at a lot of things, but he could not cook to save his life. The man burnt macaroni & cheese and it was KRAFT." She made a face, shaking her head and they both shared a heartfelt laugh, continuing to enjoy their meal. Once they finished, Bianca stood up before Jon and shook her head when he tried stopping her, simply taking both of their plates and kissed his lips. "Quiet. You cooked, the least I can do is clean up."

Jon tried arguing with her several times to help clean up until Bianca finally scolded him like a child, smacked his backside and made him leave the kitchen. Grabbing his cigarettes and lighter, Jon walked through the kitchen and smirked at Bianca's stink eye, holding his hands up. "I'm just going to sit outside and have a smoke, woman. Jesus Christ, you act like I'm committing espionage." He stopped to kiss the side of her neck. "Even though in this light and in front of the sudsy sink, you look sexy as fuck." He whispered in her ear while giving her backside a firm squeeze, leaving her with that thought.

Her neck was a sensitive spot and then combined with him squeezing her ass – and the man REFUSED to have sex with her until she was completely ready for it! What made him think she wasn't ready? UGH! Men! Scrubbing the dishes harder than necessary, Bianca had to stem the heat within her body somehow and kept sneaking glances at Jon while finishing cleaning up. When he stepped back inside the house, everything was put away in containers and the dishes were done, washing currently in the dishwasher. Maybe Bianca had to somehow prove to Jon she was more than ready for anything he had to offer. Maybe a little teasing was in order. Quickly wiping the devious smirk from her face, Bianca headed into the living room and set the bottle of wine on the table, not done drinking that night.

She squatted down and turned her electric fireplace on, her skin giving off a soft luminescent glow with the firelight. Then she reached down and pulled the top off over her head, tossing it to the side leaving her clad in her white camisole. Bianca could FEEL Jon's eyes boring into her from behind as he remained seated on the couch and proceeded to slip her pants off, revealing her boy cut white short panties beneath. If this didn't get his blood stirring, nothing would. It got Jon's blood boiling alright, almost to the point of eruption like a volcano. His blue eyes darkened and watched her move around the living room. Bianca started moving past him as her index fingernail touched the back of his hand and slowly slid up his forearm to his bicep. Jon couldn't stop himself and pulled her over the arm of the couch on his lap, growling.

"You teasing little wench." His mouth captured hers in a heated frenzy.

"You teased me just as badly with that neck and ass squeezing action earlier." Bianca muttered against his mouth, sliding her hands up his arms, biceps and shoulders, kneading them gently with her hands.

Even through the somewhat baggy jeans he wore, she could feel his erection pulsating against her thigh and moaned in his mouth, their tongues softly caressing each other. God she wanted this man more than anything, more than the air she breathed or anything else she normally needed to survive. He would stop this though. Jon would once again gain some kind of rational thinking and he would stop them from pursuing this. Breaking the kiss, Bianca immediately pressed her finger against his mouth before he could even say a word.

"Don't say it. I know what you're going to say and it's my turn to talk. I haven't been with a man since Myron. That's 5 years of my body being deprived of sex. My body is basically re-virginized as horrible as that sounds. And I'm DONE waiting. I've never been sure of anything in my entire life and I want this. I want you. I know you said earlier that you would wait forever for me, but damn it I can't wait that long to be with you. Every time you kiss me, my body lights on fire and the fire doesn't go away just because we stop. My body – no fuck that, my PUSSY is going to go on strike if I don't get what it's craving, what I'm craving. So stop fighting this and just let whatever happens, happen. I've never been surer; I'm ready in all ways possible. And don't think about blaming the wine either because I only had 2 glasses. That's hardly enough to get me buzzed let alone impair my thinking. So I'm begging you to take me Jon, show me what it's like to be made love to again." She kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionate. "Make me feel alive again." Bianca whispered, their lips still touching as her eyes opened to stare into his.

"I know you think you're ready, Bianca, but I know you're not. After everything you've been through, and I'm not talking about just the abduction, I mean with to terms that your husband is really gone and he's not coming back. Not even more than a couple days ago, you were scared to death because you thought you were cheating on him. I told you once before, this is not something that has to happen on our days off. This is not something we're going to force on each other. If I did something earlier to get you going, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you. I just – I have a very hard time walking by and not touching you. I love touching, kissing and caressing you and if it makes you feel like you're obligated to jump my bones, then I'll have to force myself to stop until you're ready."

Maybe Jon was being ridiculous, but he knew Bianca wasn't ready. She couldn't go from thinking she was cheating on her husband to feeling nothing for him. If they did go all the way, the first time they did have sex he wouldn't be surprised if she freaked out slightly afterwards. Bianca had enough and stood up from Jon's lap, yanking her hand out of his grasp when he grabbed it, scowling darkly.

"Don't touch me right now." She ordered gravely, running her fingers through her hair and walked over to sit in front of the fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself. Jon thought he was a mind reader, well he could stew for all she cared. Bianca was pissed and felt completely rejected, blinking tears away. "Fine, you win. You think I'm not ready to be with you, even though I do, so I'm giving you what you want. Until you think I'm ready, there's no more touching. No more kissing. Not even holding hands. We can talk as much as you want and sleep in the same bed, but no cuddling."

She could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. This would drive Jon mad that he couldn't touch or kiss her. Maybe it would make him so completely sexually frustrated that he attacked her, ripped her clothes off and made her his.

"And it starts tonight."

"I didn't mean – I just…" He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Truth be told, Jon was terrified of having sex with her and he couldn't tell her that. For some reason, the words died on his tongue. He stood from the couch and walked outside on the porch for another cigarette, needing to clear his head. He sat there for a couple of hours, had a few smokes and let the steady rain wash over his heated skin. Jon had never gotten serious with someone who had a husband in their past that died. How did a person try to be supportive and still want to ravage them at the same time? He wanted Bianca, god help him he did, but Jon was scared of the repercussions. Once he was sure his blood had stopped boiling, Jon walked back inside and didn't see her anywhere, looking around. He figured she must've gone upstairs to bed and decided to sleep in the spare room, knowing he was the last person Bianca wanted to see right now. Who could blame her? Laying across the bed, Jon stared up at the ceiling in just his jeans and eventually fell asleep.

Bianca didn't sleep easy that night and spent hours crying to the silence of her room, missing Jon's arms around her. She hated this. Myron had told her to move on and she was trying to do what her deceased husband wanted. Burying the ring was symbolic and Bianca had hoped it would've proved to Jon that she was really ready to move on. But he had to walk away from her and smoke his cigarettes instead of simply telling her what was on his mind. Jon didn't talk about his feelings often, yet Bianca was supposed to be a mind reader. That wasn't happening. She eventually cried herself to sleep, her face red, swollen and blotchy with her back facing the bedroom door. If Jon wanted to avoid her than she would do the same to him until he finally told her how he felt or realized she was a consenting adult capable of making her own decisions. After getting only 4 hours of sleep, Bianca couldn't sleep anymore even with how exhausted she was from crying and headed out of her room downstairs to her kitchen. Baking was on the agenda.

Avoiding her was out of the question as Jon sat up in bed, having been up since the crack of dawn and drinking coffee while smoking. He had showered, dressed and stayed barefoot since it wasn't that cold outside. Jon heard Bianca in the kitchen and knew he had to talk to her, stubbing his cigarette out on the side of the coffee can he'd been using for an ashtray outside.

"Look, I know I'm an asshole sometimes and my ticks can get in the way of my brain. I wasn't trying to reject you last night. It was the farthest thing from my mind. Sometimes I have issues trying to express the way I'm feeling, but when I'm with you it all comes out in a fucking jumbled mess. It's either too much too soon or not enough at the right times." He tried finding the right words to say and Bianca didn't bother turning around to face him, staying where she was.

"It's alright, Jon. I don't like it, but I understand and I won't push the subject again. When you're ready, you just let me know. Because I know what I want. Believe it or not, I was in simple denial over Myron being gone, but once I finally let go of the denial, it was like the biggest weight lifted from my shoulders. So you can keep trying to put the blame on me for not wanting to go further with this, but I know the truth. It's you who's scared to death to take the dive with me and I don't blame you. I really don't. I just…my body, my mind and my heart are all screaming the same thing at me and…it's frustrating, but I get it." Bianca explained in a softer voice than last night, pulling out her 14th batch of cookies. There were muffins, cookies, candy…so many sweets that surrounded the entire kitchen. Some were even in containers. Slowly turning around to face him, Bianca cracked a small smile and held out a slightly warm cookie, chewing her bottom lip. "Peace offering. I don't want to argue or fight with you anymore. I-I missed you last night and I know I was a bitch with my stipulations. I was just confused; I didn't mean any of it. So can we forget what happened and enjoy our last day off together please?"

"I already told you, I will do whatever you want. But when it comes to sex with you, I'll admit it right now I'm terrified. I'm scared of having sex with you and it's not so much the sex as what will happen afterwards. The aftermath, I guess. Sex for you after 5 years of nothing, after someone who lost her husband, should be spectacular. I don't know what you're reaction is gonna be either. Are you going to freak out? Are you going to cry until you puke? Are you going to get pissed off and hurt and think you're cheating on your husband? I wouldn't even know where to begin if you did any of that. That's why I'm leery about sex right now. You just had your closure this morning and I'm not trying to rip your clothes off your body and ravage you. Because first of all, it's been 5 fucking years, so I'm going to have to be gentle and second: I'll have to hold myself back from scaring you. I don't ever want to scare or hurt you, it would kill me if I did either of those."

"What makes you think for a second you would hurt me? Jon, with how careful you are with me right now, I have full confidence in you that you'll be the same way when we have sex." Bianca reached up, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand and cupped it, bringing his mouth down to lightly brush her lips. "I honestly don't know what my reaction will be when we finally have sex. I can't predict the future. I don't see myself crying afterwards, but anything is possible. It wouldn't be because of you though. And I know it's a lot of pressure put on you because it's been 5 years since I've had sex, so I was very wrong to push the issue. I thought about it like I said and realized what a major bitch I was being. I didn't take how you felt into consideration and I should've and I'm sorry for that. So let's just enjoy being with each other, getting to know each other and eventually work our way up to sleeping together. No more rushing…" Bianca trailed off, running the pad of her thumb across his lips. "And the reason I buried my ring at Myron's grave is because it was symbolic for me. It was my way of saying goodbye, accepting his death and moving on with my life."

"Good, we're in agreement then. When it happens, it happens." Jon pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and buried his face in her neck, glad they were both speaking the same language.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bianca sat on the beach as the waves gently crashed against the shore over her bare feet and legs, staring out into the ocean thoughtfully. The warm wind blew through her long brown hair that hung down her back in waves, knees drawn up wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't believe it'd been one year since she signed the dotted line on her WWE contract. Everything changed in her life the night Jonathan Good abducted her because of her brother. What was a nightmare scenario had turned into a fairytale and dream come true. Bianca was never one to believe in fairytales, especially after Myron's death because she thought her life was over. She was wrong. Jonathan Good had opened a whole new world to her and changed her life for the better, helping her learn how to live again.

And she truly loved him for it.

The word love was very complicated because it had different meanings. People loved their children, sisters, brothers, Aunts, Uncles, cousins, Grandmothers, Grandfathers, husbands, wives…the list was endless. They were all different kinds of love and it just depended on the person you said it to that made all the variance in the world. Bianca knew without a shadow of a doubt that Myron would always hold a piece of her heart, but it was very small, hardly a knick. Jon had taken the rest and cherished it every day they were together, even being the first to admit he loved her. It took Bianca a while, 6 months in fact and nearly losing Jon to make her realize just how much she loved him. The moment she admitted she was in love with Jon, everything changed and they made love for the first time that night.

Yes, Bianca cried afterwards just like Jon thought she would, but she couldn't have been more prepared for it. It wasn't hysterical either. Jon held her close and whispered how much he loved her, that he would do anything to get her through this. Bianca wasn't remorseful, they were happy tears because she'd finally moved on from Myron with Jon. All of her thoughts and dreams were surrounded by Jon, no longer her deceased husband. She apologized for crying, not wanting Jon to feel like he did something wrong when all he ever did was try to make her happy. He was a great man, a great lover and reminded her so much of Myron, but had enough different qualities to separate them. His heart was full of gold and he did everything in his power to comfort and help her through the turmoil she felt deep inside regarding Myron.

8 months into their relationship, Jon finally asked Bianca to leave Aberdeen, Washington for Tampa, Florida, wanting them to have a completely fresh start. As much as he loved Bianca's house, it reminded her too much of Myron and Jon knew it would help with the healing process if he got her away from Aberdeen. Bianca thought about it for a while, wondering if she could give up the house with all the memories she built with Myron. A week later, Bianca pulled Jon aside at one of the arenas while they were on the road, kissed him and asked when she'd get a key to their place in Tampa. Jon was floored Bianca agreed to move to Tampa and pulled the key out he had made for her a few weeks prior, slipping it into her hand. Tears cascaded down her cheeks at Jon's thoughtfulness and Bianca jumped into his arms, planting a searing kiss on his mouth in the middle of the hallway, not caring who saw. Everyone on the roster knew they were together just like Colby and Kavari.

Those two had found each other at the right times in their lives, even with the abduction involvement. Colby had never met a woman quite like Kavari who had the same insatiable appetite he did for sex. Every time Jon and Bianca turned around, they were in the bathroom or had disappeared somewhere, both knowing what they were doing. So it wasn't a huge surprise when Kavari announced she was pregnant 4 months into her and Colby's relationship, both of them extremely happy. Colby always wanted to be a father and, although Kavari never thought of herself as being a Mom, she was ecstatic to have his baby. Her job as a WWE cosmetologist was limited after finding out she was pregnant because she couldn't be around any chemicals, but could still cut and wash hair. What was even more surprising was Glen's acceptance of the pregnancy, though he did pull Colby aside and gave him the usual fatherly speech. Colby took it with a grain of salt, promising Glen to always take care of his daughter because he loved her unconditionally.

The big Samoan grump also found happiness in a woman named Marie Nelson, who was a seamstress for WWE. They met when the company changed the Shield's outfits a bit and stitched small patches on their vests, –Jon wore a sleeveless top now instead of a tactical vest like Colby and Joe- hitting it off instantly. Joe asked her out to dinner, Marie accepted and that was all it took. They'd been together ever since, each member of the Shield having their own room nowadays because of their women. Kavari and Bianca got along great with her, all 3 of them becoming great friends and were known as the Shield women. They all put their men first and foremost though, but on occasion when the boys would get together to game for the night, they would have a girl's night out.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" Jon's voice broke through Bianca's deep thoughts, making her turn her head to look over her shoulder at him with a small smile.

"Nothing, just came out here for some air while you napped." Bianca felt him sit down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and soaked in his warmth. The sun was starting to set on the horizon and she just now realized how long she'd been out here by the water. "What time is it?"

"Just after 6." Jon yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and looked over at her. "What's on your mind?" He asked curiously, not minding the waves crashing over his bare feet and legs since he had basketball shorts on. "Nothing bad, I hope."

Bianca giggled softly, shaking her head. "No it's not, I promise." She shivered since the wind had picked up a little and water grew colder than it had before.

Jon didn't miss it either. "Come on, time to head back inside before you catch a cold out here." He stood and extended his hand, helping Bianca to her feet as they headed into the condo.

Dinner was already prepared in the crockpot since Bianca felt lazy on their days off, not feeling up to cooking. She threw together a few ingredients and ended up making cheesy chicken that would go over either egg noodles or rice, something quick, simple and filling. Jon groaned at the mouthwatering scents floating from the kitchen and following Bianca, gripping her hips gently in his hands.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Go set up the TV trays in the living room and we'll watch a movie while we eat." Bianca requested softly, turning around and looked up into those beautiful blues of Jon's, his mouth finding hers. "Jon…food first…" She breathed out, pressing her hands against his chest and could see the desire swirling through his eyes. "After dinner, I'm all yours."

"Mmm dessert, hurry it up woman." He growled, squeezing her jean covered backside and reluctantly left the kitchen to set up the TV trays like Bianca wanted.

They decided on a movie with Netflix since nothing was on television and ate dinner, snuggling together afterwards. Jon had his after dinner cigarette and opened the balcony door so the fresh ocean air flowed inside. Bianca didn't mind him smoking in the condo and focused on the movie, not realizing his eyes were on her. He didn't forget what Bianca said in the kitchen and finished his cigarette, leaning forward to stub it in the ashtray before pressing the off button on the remote linking to the television. Before Bianca opened her mouth to demand what Jon was doing, his mouth captured hers, telling her exactly what he wanted. Bianca moaned, feeling his arms tighten around her and swung her leg over to straddle his lap, the kiss never breaking. She remembered Jon saying he wanted dessert and felt a flood of heat rush through her, their tongues entwining together hungrily.

"Bedroom now." Jon growled, standing up from the couch and Bianca wrapped her legs around his waist, carting her down the hallway to their room.

Bianca didn't know why Jon thought he'd be bad in bed because the man was outstanding, knowing exactly what to do. He could read her like a book and paid attention to everything she enjoyed, not missing a beat. The same went for Bianca with Jon because she was by far the best woman he'd ever had in bed, taking care of him as much as he did her. They complimented each other really well and knew what made their spouse tick. Bianca felt her back hit the bed with Jon hovering over her, his hands sliding down her sides to inch up the tank top she wore. He groaned at her soft skin and pulled away from her addictive lips, moving to her neck suckling on the supple flesh provided.

"No." Bianca pulled back and Jon's eyes met hers, a small smile curving her lips. "It's my turn tonight. You had your fun this morning." Using the strength in her legs from working out with the boys, Bianca rolled them over until she straddled Jon, sky blues clouding over.

Jon smirked, rubbing circles on her sides beneath the tank top and refused to deny her anything. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. You know I'm game. Now get that damn top and bra off." He ordered, already slipping his hands up her back until his fingers found the clasp on her bra, unsnapping it. "There, I helped."

Chuckling seductively, Bianca reached down and pulled the tank top along with her bra over her head, tossing both to the floor by the bed. Jon licked his lips hungrily and felt her mouth slam down on his, her already erect nipples pressed against his muscular bare chest. Very rarely did Jon walk around the condo with a shirt on and Bianca sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose just to tease her. Hissing out at the feeling of her nipples, Jon felt Bianca's mouth move to his neck like he did her earlier and closed his eyes, letting her take control. Jon hadn't let a woman take control in the bedroom before until he met Bianca, enjoying being pleasured for a change instead of the other way around. Eventually his control would snap and Jon would dominate, but for the moment he let Bianca do whatever she wanted to him. Bianca slid her tongue down to his Adam's apple, nibbling on it for a few minutes and moved to the left side of his neck, paying attention to the small silver hoop in his ear. She loved playing with it, running her nails feather lightly down his sides and heard him hiss out again, his fingers teasing her nipples. After tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue and suckling gently on the piercing, Bianca finally moved away from that area and started placing openmouthed kisses down his muscular chest.

"Bianca…" Jon said her name in a warning tone, feeling his shorts and boxer/briefs removed a few minutes later, freeing his throbbing cock from the confines. "Oh fuck…" He groaned, feeling her hot mouth on the tip, fingers instantly burying in her brown hair. "No!"

Bianca gasped when he pulled her up by her upper arms and seared his mouth to hers, whimpering. "W-What's wrong?" She panted once the kiss broke and hadn't realized his hand slipped beneath her cotton shorts and panties until his finger began stroking her sensitive clit. "Oh Jon…"

"My dick wants this, not your mouth, sweetheart." Jon growled, not stopping the stroking and took a nipple in his mouth since they hovered right over his face, loving her cries of pleasure. "Don't get me wrong, I love it when you suck me off, but I'm cumming inside that sweet pussy of yours and nowhere else tonight."

"Then take it." She gasped again and wrapped her hand around his wrist, stopping him from teasing her further. "Unless you want me cumming all over your fingers, I suggest you stop and let me get these damn shorts off."

She had amazing breasts that Jon could suck on all night long, tease and torment, but that's not what he ultimately wanted. Jon reluctantly released her and watched with dark smoldering blue eyes as her shorts and panties joined the clothes on the floor, growling approvingly. He immediately sat up, cupping the back of her head and kissed her passionately, his cock pulsating with need.

"How do you want me?" Bianca muttered against his mouth, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue.

Jon didn't answer at first, already on his knees in front of her and decided to stay there, pulling her over to plant his hands on her backside, lifting her. Her feet dug into the comforter as Jon held her against him, feeling her hands clamp on his broad shoulders to keep her balance. Jon would never let her fall and grabbed his cock, making it stand straight up. Slowly, Bianca lowered herself on Jon and lulled her head back, feeling completely full. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Jon didn't move for a couple minutes, teasing her neck with his tongue and mouth, wanting to make sure she was acclimated to his size. He wasn't a small man by any means. Bianca whimpered, the burning of her walls subsiding and kissed Jon, letting him know it was alright to continue. Experimentally, she used the power in her legs to slide off of him, leaving just the tip inside and sank back down, both of them hissing out.

"Oh fuck Bianca, so tight…" He groaned in satisfaction, wondering if he'd ever be able to stretch her out and hoped not since he enjoyed a tight pussy.

Digging her nails in his shoulders, Bianca began slowly bouncing on and off his cock, feeling his hands move from caressing her backside to wrapping around her body. Jon met her thrust for thrust, both of them clinging to each other for dear life and tried not to make Bianca do all the work. Soon, his knees were bouncing off the bed as they increased the speed, both needing the release in the worst way. Bianca could feel the hot coil in her lower abdomen threatening to spring free and cried out, loving how deep Jon penetrated her in this position. Before long, Bianca couldn't hold back any longer and felt her walls caving in around him, wrapping Jon's cock in a warm wet cocoon while he kept thrusting, riding out her first orgasm. Bianca's body shuddered and felt Jon lift her up, planting her on the bed as he kept plunging in and out of her body, lifting both of her legs up to drape over his shoulders. She was completely at his mercy and gripped his arms, arching her body while he took control, beads of sweat forming on their overheated bodies.

"JON!" Bianca screamed when her second orgasm ripped through her body, shattering against him.

Jon couldn't handle it anymore and growled, snapping his hips one final time to bury his cock inside of her before exploding, his seed coating her back wall. Bellowing out her name, Jon didn't stop thrusting until he went limp inside of her, her legs collapsing from his shoulders around his waist while Jon buried his face in her neck. Bianca welcomed his body weight, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his unruly curls, both of them trying to come down from their intense sexual high.

"Do you know what I was thinking about outside?" Bianca asked a little while later, watching Jon's head lift from her neck to meet her eyes and stroked his face tenderly.

"No, thought you said it wasn't bad?" Jon retorted, softly kissing her and shifted to where she spooned against him.

"It's not. But I was thinking about this past year and how we're undone. Because we have so much more to explore and see together. It makes me wonder if we'll ever be finished." Bianca explained, feeling Jon's hand move down to stroke her lower abdomen with his fingers.

Jon thought about it for a few seconds and nipped her neck, tightening his arms around her. "I hope we never finish because being undone with you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wouldn't change it for the world." He rolled her over, their eyes locking. "I love you, Bianca."

Bianca smiled softly, reaching up to lightly brush her mouth against his. "I love you too, Jon. Forever and always."

The End.


End file.
